Lux's Return
by Eclipse'z Black Rose
Summary: Lux returns to lead the hunters on another attack on the Fox family and friends. And whats up with our new leader Kevin? Read and find out! Language! Shonen-ai!
1. Surprise!

_**Chapter 1: Surprise!!**_

Sitting alone on top of an old horse trailer, Abi sat Indian style in the middle of it, reading a small book. There was nothing else to do around there, since she and Shi had cleaned, done laundry and dishes, and cleaned up their own rooms. Shadow and Shade were out of town on a vacation, and wouldn't be back for a few weeks, taking some of her entertainment away. Jake and the boys had disappeared to pick up a surprise for her and Shi, that they had no clue about until today when they found the note.

Suddenly, a strange sound reached Abi's ears, making her look up. She could hear the sound, but couldn't find its source. That is, until she looked over her shoulder, and saw Jake ridding up on a beautiful black and white Painted horse. Dropping her jaw, Abi jumped to her feet, dropping the small book, as Jake stopped the horse right beside the trailer.

"What the hell?! Where did you get that at?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

"It's the surprise we left you the note about." Jake said, smiling.

The horse shook its head and sniffed the ground. Abi stared at the horse and Jake for a minute, jaw hanging wide open. Jake smiled at her, as Adam raced up on a black and tan Mustang. Abi looked at him and stared. Adam pulled back on the reins and the mustang came to a stop, but didn't stand still. Adam smiled up at her as the mustang backed up and spun in a circle.

"Come on now, settle down." Adam said gently petting the horses neck.

The horse settled almost instantly, and Adam smiled at Jake and Abi.

"Wha…what are we going to do with them?" Abi asked, looking at both of them.

"When we got them, the guy who sold them to us gave us a stand up fence that will hold over till we can hire someone to build us a small fence." Jake replied.

"Ah…where is this fence?" Abi asked.

"Its coming, but we're gonna go ridding anyway, so we won't need it for a bit." Adam said, looking around.

From behind the house, another horse neighed, and Madende suddenly came racing around on a black Frisian, its long black mane and tail flying in the wind as it ran. Madende smirked at them as his horse trotted around the trailer Abi was standing on, and came to a stop beside Jake.

"Wow…so beautiful…and BIG!" Abi cried, looking at him.

"Thanks." Madende said, smiling as his horse reared up.

The other two horses started getting excited, and dancing around, but Adam and Jake kept them contained, as Madende controlled his and settled it down.

"So, three of you are back, where's Eclipse?" Abi asked, looking around for him.

"He was having some problems when we broke into a run, but as far as I can see, he's ok." Madende said, looking around too.

"Having problems? Like what?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"He's not used to ridding and didn't know what to do. His horse took off like a bat out of hell, and they were headed this way." Jake replied.

"Oh shit. I didn't see him come up." Abi said, shaking her head.

From inside, in her room, Shi peered out the window, and almost fell over when she saw Jake, Adam, and Madende sitting on top of horses. Opening the window, she stuck her head out, still staring, jaw dropped open.

"Hey sis!" Madende called, waving at her.

"What the hell?! Where did you get those?" Shi cried.

"We bought them. It's the surprise that was in the note." Jake said, smiling.

"As if the horse trailer didn't give it away!" Adam said, turning his horse around.

"Holy shit…" Shi muttered, staring at them.

"Come down at see them, Shi!" Madende called, patting his horses neck.

Shi nodded and disappeared through her window, closing it as she left. A few seconds later, she was walking out the door, coming towards them. In the distance, another sound of racing hooves reached their ears, and they looked in the direction it was coming from. A black horse was racing towards them, with an almost terrified Eclipse on its back.

"How do you stop this thing?!" he cried as the horse raced passed.

"I got it!!" Madende said, and his horse reared up again.

His horse took off after Eclipse's, running as fast as it could. Abi, Jake, Adam, and Shi stared after him, jaws dropped. Madende was leaned forward a bit as the horse raced after Eclipse, taking some of his weight off the horses back so that it could run a bit faster. He soon caught up to Eclipse, who looked over at him, worry all over his face.

"Pull back on the reins." Madende said, pointing to the straps in Eclipse's hands.

"Pull back?" Eclipse asked, looking down.

"Yes, but not hard, or it'll throw you off." Madende replied, ducking a low hanging branch.

Eclipse did what Madende told him to do, and pulled back on the reins. The horse slowed to a stop, turning its head to the pull of the reins. Madende stopped a little ways ahead of him and turned, trotting back to him.

"Good. Now, gently nudge the horse in the side with your heals and he'll start walking." Madende said, smiling.

"Eh, I think I'll just ride with you." Eclipse said, hopping from his horse over to Madende's.

"You'll never learn that way, but if you say so." Madende said, grabbing Eclipse's horses reins. "Hang on." he warned.

Eclipse grabbed his shoulders as Madende nudged his horse and it broke into a run, the other following. Eclipse gripped his shoulders tightly and looked around at the blur of trees racing by. When they got back to the house, Shi was standing with Adam, gently petting his horses nose. The Mustang nudged her hand softly, and sniffed her again, making both Shi and Adam smile. Madende slowed the horses and he and Eclipse jumped down.

"So, Eclipse. Have fun?" Jake asked, smiling.

"Shut up." Eclipse said, walking over to Shi.

"What kind are they, and what are we going to name them?" Shi asked, as Eclipse hugged her from behind.

"This one is a Paint." Jake said, petting his horses nose. "But I don't know what to name him yet." he added, looking at Abi.

"Colonel!" Abi said, smiling.

"Colonel?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I like that name." Abi said, smiling.

"Ok then. Colonel it is." Jake said, smiling back.

"Mines obvious as to what it is." Adam said, as the mustang nipped at his shirt.

"Mustang?" Shi asked.

"Yep. And that's what I'm gonna name it too." Adam said, smiling. "I like that name." he added, petting the horse.

"That's cool. Madende, what the hell is that big ass thing?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"A Frisian." Madende replied, tying the reins to the back of the horse trailer. "And…well…I'm gonna name it Jerid." he added, a light blush playing on his cheeks.

"Aww!!" Abi and Shi said, bouncing happily.

Madende smiled and pat his horses neck, and it looked back at him. Eclipse walked over to the horse that he had been on, and gently stroked its neck. Shi walked with him, and smiled.

"What is this one, and what shall we name him?" she asked.

"I think the guy said he was an Andalusian. And we'll name it what ever you want to name it." Eclipse replied, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm…lets see." Shi said, thinking for a minute. "In memory of Coja and Bakura, we shall name him Shoja." she said, smiling.

"Nice. I like it." Eclipse said, looking at the horse. "Shoja." he repeated.

Everyone was silent for a minute then Shi looked up at her brother, who was gently playing with Jerid's mane. Adam smiled and looked around at the others.

"Shall we go ridding?" he asked.

"Sounds great!" Shi and Abi said together, smiling broadly.

"Sweet, lets go!" Adam said, jumping up on Mustang's back.

Madende untied Jarid's reins and jumped onto his back, turning him and smiling. Eclipse hesitated before getting onto Shoja, but after Shi did, he climbed on behind her.

"You know how to ride this thing?" he asked.

"Yes. Its no different from the wolves." Shi replied, smiling.

"Oh…" Eclipse muttered, sighing.

Abi and Jake climbed on to Colonel, and smiled as Adam trotted around on Mustang.

"Who ever thought a little Emo kid would ride a horse?" Jake teased.

"Who ever thought a Vampire would ride a horse?" Adam teased back, slowing to a walk beside him and Abi.

"Good point." Jake said, smiling and nodding. "Race you." he added, giving Adam a challenging look.

"I'll win." Adam said, smirking.

"Why's that?" Abi asked.

"Because, my horse has longer legs, and I'm the only one on it. Less weight for him to carry." Adam replied, looking ahead.

"Oh well, we'll try it anyway." Jake said, reaching out and slapping Adam's arm. "Your it." he said, and nudged the horse.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Adam yelled, as he chased after the two.

"How bout you? Want to race?" Madende asked, stopping next to Shi and Eclipse.

"No." Eclipse said quickly.

"Sure, why not." Shi said, smiling.

"What?!" Eclipse squeaked.

"Just hang on tight." Madende said, smiling.

Eclipse nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Shi's waist, as both started into a fast paced run. Eclipse watched over Shi's shoulder, as Adam, Abi, and Jake's horses got closer and closer. After a few minutes, Shi and Madende separated, to run around Abi, Jake and Adam, the two flying passed them. Abi, Jake, and Adam stared after them, eyes wide and jaws dropped, because they were still running! After a few minutes of running, and when neither pulled ahead of the other, Madende smiled and shook his head.

"Tie!" he called, and they slowed to a walk, then to a stop.

"Wow, that wasn't that bad." Eclipse said, nodding.

"See, its fun. You just have to have control over them." Madende said, smiling.

Eclipse nodded and looked back as Adam, Abi and Jake came up.

"What the hell was that?!" Jake yelled.

Madende and Shi laughed, patting the panting horses.

"A race." Madende said, as Jerid lowered his head and sniffed the ground.

"No shit!" Jake said, eyeing him.

"You asked." Madende said, shrugging.

"Those two are fast! That's not fair!" Abi said, pouting playfully behind Jake.

Madende chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbow on the horn of the saddle.

"He looks like a gothic cowboy!" Adam teased.

Madende looked back at him, raising an eyebrow while the others howled with laughter.

"A what?" he asked, smiling.

"A gothic cowboy." Adam repeated, making the others laugh even harder.

"And how do you get that??" Madende asked, sitting back up.

"Because, cowboys sit like that all the time on their horses, and your gothic. So you looked like a gothic cowboy!" Adam explained.

"Ok. If you say so." Madende said, starting to walk his horse.

"I do." Adam said, smiling and following him.

They walked slowly through the woods, talking and laughing from time to time as they went. Little did they know what they would come across, the further they went into the woods.

**_A/n: NEW STORY!! hehe. yea. well, thanks Abi for the help with the names and breeds of the horses and I hope you enjoy the Gothik Cowboys and Gurls! XD review for me and LaterZ!!_**


	2. Noises in the Woods

_**Chapter 2: Noises in the Woods**_

As they rode through the woods on their new pets, Shi, Eclipse, Abi, Jake, Adam and Madende walked their horses quietly. Even though all six of them where about to explode with excitement, they kept themselves calm and quiet. Good thing too. Shi and Eclipse had traded places, and he now controlled the horse, Shi sitting behind him, holding his waist. Off in the distance, however, Shi heard something that gained her attention quickly. Looking around, she listened intently, and heard it a second time.

"Wait! Stop!" she said quickly.

Everyone stopped, and turned to look at her, confused and slightly startled.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked, looking back at her.

"I heard something. It sounded like…a baby." Shi said, looking around again.

"You're loosing your damn mind, sis. I didn't hear anything." Madende said.

"No, honestly. I heard it. It came from that way." Shi said, pointing to her right and looking back at Madende.

"I didn't hear anything either, and I'm the one with the sensitive ears." Jake said, looking around at the others.

"Well, I heard it twice, and I'm gonna go check it out." Shi said, slipping off Shoja's back.

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying echoed around them. Shi froze and listened, then glanced up at Eclipse and smirked at his expression.

"Told you." she muttered, walking away.

"We'll come with." Eclipse said, turning the horse to follow her.

"Just wait here." Shi said, holding up a hand. "I'll call if I need you."

"But-" Eclipse started.

"She's right." Madende said, walking his horse up to stand beside Eclipse's. "We don't need to go flying back there and scaring the hell out of whoever it is. It could just be a false alarm." he added, watching Shi walk away.

"Something tells me its not." Jake muttered, but stayed still anyway.

Eclipse sighed and watched as Shi disappeared ahead of them. Slowly and quietly, she walked along, listening and following the sounds of the baby. The sound got louder, the closer she got to the source, and her heart began to race. Finally, she reached the source of the sounds, and looked to her side. There, huddling over a small baby, was a little boy, hiding behind the tree. Shi's heart stopped as she looked at the two, then smiled sweetly. The little boy had dark brown, almost black hair, and green eyes. He looked to be about five or six years old. The baby, however, only looked to be about five or six months old.

"Hello." she said softly, bending over, and placing her hands on her knees.

The little boy looked up at her, tears in his eyes. He was obviously terrified, and looked so hungry. The baby was crying, and he looked down at it, then back at Shi.

"I want my mommy." he said, his voice shaking.

"I know. Where is she?" Shi asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I'm scared." the little boy said, whimpering.

"Its ok, I won't hurt you, I promise. I want to help." Shi said, smiling and holding out her hands.

The boy whimpered and shied away a bit, but didn't run.

"Its ok. I promise. I'll help you find your mommy." Shi said, kneeling on her knees. "What's your names?"

The boy studied her for a minute, then looked around.

"I'm Kaiden. This is my baby sister Jaiden." he said, still nervous.

"Well my name is Shi. How did you get out here, and how long have you been here?" Shi asked.

"I don't know. Its been dark and scary twice. I want to go home." Kaiden said, starting to cry.

"I know. I have some friends with me, ok? I can take you to my house, where you can eat and watch t.v and play games. That sound good?" Shi asked, smiling.

The boy nodded and smiled weakly. Shi smiled and looked back towards the others.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" she called.

Hearing this, Madende was the first to break into a run, Eclipse right beside him, and the others behind. Shi stood, and waited for them, making them stop the horses behind the tree so they wouldn't scare the little boy. Eclipse jumped off the horse, along with the others, and went to her.

"What's going on?" Eclipse asked, looking around.

"There's a little boy and a baby over here that have been here for two nights. We _have_ to take them to the house." Shi said, walking back around to the boy.

They followed her, smiling at the little boy when he looked up at them. Shi knelt down on her knees in front of Kaiden, and smiled.

"These are my friends. They won't hurt you at all, I promise. They want to help you as much as I do, ok?" she asked.

Kaiden nodded and looked up at the others. Abi smiled sweetly at them, and Adam knelt down beside Shi, smiling and slowly holding out his hand.

"Hey, little dude. My name is Adam. What's yours?" he asked quietly.

"Kaiden." he said, nervously taking Adam's hand.

Adam smiled and gently shook the little boys hand.

"Nice to meet you. Who's this with you?" Adam asked, looking down at the still crying baby.

"My baby sister Jaiden. We're so hungry." Kaiden said, tears welling up in his little green eyes.

"Shh, shh. Its ok. Come on, you can ride with me back to the house and we'll get you all set up, ok? We'll even play some games together." Adam said, holding out both hands.

Kaiden smiled and looked down at Jaiden. Shi smiled and crawled forward closer.

"Want me to carry her?" she asked, smiling.

Kaiden nodded, and Shi gently picked up Jaiden. As she held the baby close, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the dirty diaper. Eclipse chuckled at her, and went back around the side of the tree to Shoja.

"Come on, little dude." Adam said, picking up Kaiden. "You know what a horse is?" he asked, looking at Kaiden.

"No." Kaiden said nervously.

"Ok, well, see we rode over here on one, and its really pretty and nice. It won't hurt you, ok? I won't let it." Adam said, smiling.

"Ok." Kaiden said, smiling.

"Cool." Adam said, smiling and walking around after Shi and Eclipse.

"What are they're names?" Kaiden asked, looking back behind Adam, at Abi, Jake, and Madende.

"This is my buddy Abi. Those are my other buddies Jake and Madende. They're really funny and like to play." Adam said, smiling and turning back.

"Hello." Abi said, smiling.

"My names Kaiden." Kaiden said, his fear starting to vanish.

"Hey Kaiden, I'm Madende. You'll be safe now, nothing to worry about at all anymore, ok?" Madende said, gently tickling Kaiden's chin with his finger.

Kaiden giggled and nodded. Abi laughed lightly and looked at Jake, who smiled but still looked nervous.

"We'll find your momma for you, ok? And we'll get you home as soon as we can." Abi said, gently playing with his dark hair.

"Ok." Kaiden agreed, smiling at her.

"Sweet. Lets go to the house now so you can eat, ok?" Adam said, smiling at him.

"Ok." Kaiden said, and Adam turned, heading for the horses.

As they approached the horses, Mustang sniffed Adam and Kaiden. Adam smiled and pet his nose, and looked at Kaiden.

"This is Mustang. He won't hurt you. He likes you." he said.

"He's pretty." Kaiden said, gently petting Mustang's nose.

"Yes he is. Here, you sit right here, ok?" Adam said, walking to Mustang's side.

He set Kaiden up on the saddle, and climbed up behind him, his arms on either side of Kaiden, to stop him from falling off. He grabbed the reins and Kaiden held the horn of the saddle, looking around. Shi sat sideways on Shoja's saddle, holding Jaiden, Eclipse behind her, his arms around her holding the reins.

"Can I drive?" Kaiden asked, smiling up at Adam.

"Eh, well…you can help me, ok?" Adam said, smiling back.

"Ok!" Kaiden said, looking back down.

"Here, you hold this part, ok? And I'll take this one, and together we'll drive home." Adam said, handing Kaiden the two end pieces of the reins.

"Ok." Kaiden said again, taking them with a huge smile.

Adam smiled and gently nudged Mustang in the side, and he started walking. Abi smiled happily at him and looked at Shi, who smiled broadly back and watched Adam and Kaiden walk away. Madende smirked at both of them and followed Adam quickly, Jake and Eclipse doing the same.

"Can we go fast?" Kaiden asked, looking back up at Adam.

"Well…" Adam said nervously, looking at Madende.

Madende shrugged and smiled.

"You're a big help!" Adam hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I try to be, you know?" Madende teased.

Adam shot him a playful glare then sighed, looking down at Kaiden.

"Ok, but I have to drive, and you have to hang on tight, ok?" he said.

"Ok. Where do I hang on too?" Kaiden asked, looking around.

"Hold on to my arms, real tight, ok? We don't want you falling off." Adam said, and Kaiden nodded.

He released the ends of the reins and gripped Adam's forearm tightly, as Adam nudged Mustang again, and they started cantering. Then the canter turned into a run, that Kaiden laughed and smiled at, and Madende and Adam laughed at him for. Jake and Eclipse easily kept up with them, for they weren't running fast, and smiled at him when they caught up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When they got back to the house, the former owner of the horses was there waiting. He smiled as they ran up, stopping just short of him.

"Got kids do you?" he asked.

He was an older man, chubby and grubby. His chin was covered in a light layer of gray hair, apparently he hadn't shaved that morning. Madende smiled and jumped down off Jerid and walked over to him.

"Yea…they're our niece and nephew." he said, smiling again.

"Ah, nice. The horses will be a great gift for them. That little boy looks awful dirty…" the man mused, staring at Kaiden.

"You know how little boys get." Madende said, snapping the man's attention back on him. "Can't keep them clean." he added, smiling weakly.

"True…but still…" the man said, looking back at Kaiden.

"Look, did you come here to stare at my nephew, or did you come to drop off the fence?" Madende asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Eh…er…the fence. Sorry." the man said, turning to his truck.

Madende looked back at Adam and Shi, who nodded and jumped down off their horses, taking the children into the house. Eclipse, Jake and Abi grabbed the horses and tied them to the back of the horse trailer, so they wouldn't be roaming freely. The boys stayed outside to help Madende and the man unload the pieces of the iron fence, while Abi headed in the house to help Shi and Adam.

"What do you want to eat?" Adam was asking Kaiden from the kitchen.

Abi walked into the kitchen and found both boys digging through the refrigerator. She looked around, but Shi and Jaiden weren't around. She smiled at the two boys and walked over to the refrigerator, and leaned on the door, looking over at them.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked, smiling.

"Looking for munchies!" Kaiden said, smiling back.

Adam smiled and looked up at Abi. Abi giggled and looked back at him then down at Kaiden. He grabbed a small bowl and looked at it, then replaced it back in the fridge.

"Got any cereal or anything?" he asked, looking up at Adam.

"Hmm…we do have pop tarts. Will that work?" Adam replied.

"Yes! I love pop tarts!" Kaiden said smiling.

"Great! Me too!" Adam said, returning the smile and standing up. "Step over here, will ya, and I get ya all hooked up, my friend." he said, picking Kaiden up and setting him on the counter.

Abi smiled at him and closed the door for them as Adam went to the cabinet and grabbed the two boxes of pop tarts that they had.

"Which one do you want?" Adam asked, looking back at Kaiden.

"What kinds you got?" Kaiden asked.

"Strawberry and chocolate." Adam replied, smiling.

"Chocolate!" Kaiden cried happily.

"I could have to you that." Abi teased, smiling and walking over to them.

"Then why didn't you?" Adam teased back, putting the other box of pop tarts away.

"Eh, I wanted you to find out the hard way." Abi said, shrugging.

"Uh huh…well, I'll get even with you later." Adam warned, smirking and handing Kaiden one of the pop tarts.

He quickly ate it and was ready for the next one. Abi and Adam stared at him, stunned, as Adam handed him the next one.

"Careful now. Don't choke." he warned.

Kaiden nodded and slowed down a little, still eating fairly fast. Shi walked around the corner with a clean baby Jaiden in her arms and smiled at the three.

"One of you want to hold her while I go to town and get some formula?" she asked.

"I will! I will!" Abi cried, smiling and holding up her hand.

Shi smiled back at her and gently handed Jaiden to her. Abi smiled down at the baby, who was sleeping at the moment. Shi smiled at Kaiden and walked around to him.

"Is there anything you want or need while I'm in town?" she asked, softly.

"Can I go with you?" Kaiden asked.

"Well…" Shi muttered, looking at Adam.

"He doesn't have any clothes here, we _know_ none of the clothes we have will fit them. He'd have to almost go and see what fit." he said.

"Yea…tell you what. Why don't you go and take a bath, and I won't get anything right now, just food for your baby sister. That sound like a plan?" Shi asked.

"But I want to go too." Kaiden said sadly.

"We'll go right after I get back. And I'll buy you what ever you want, ok?" Shi said, trying to keep him from crying.

"Anything? A toy?" Kaiden asked.

"Anything. Even a toy." Shi agreed, nodding.

"Deal!" Kaiden said, giving her a small thumbs up.

"Good. I'll be back here in a few minutes. While I'm gone, you take a bath and get all squeaky clean." Shi said, gently playing with his hair.

"Ok." Kaiden agreed, nodding.

"Good boy. I'll be back." Shi said, turning to leave.

"Don't move, ok? Gonna walk her out." Adam said, holding up a finger to him.

Kaiden nodded and started eating on his pop tart again. Adam followed Shi to the garage door, where she turned to him, and looked back at the kitchen.

"While I'm gone, and when he gets into the bath tub, wash his clothes for me, ok?" she said in a hushed voice.

"No problem. Actually, planned on it." Adam replied, smiling.

"Good boy. I'll be back." Shi said, smiling and stepping down. "Tell Eclipse for me, ok?" she added, getting into her car.

"You know he's gonna be pissed, right?" Adam asked.

"Of course, but I'm only going to get formula. He'll either get over it, or he won't." Shi said, with a shrug.

Adam smiled and pushed the button on the wall to open the garage door for her car. Shi started her car, and backed out, blowing a kiss at Eclipse as she left. Eclipse stared after her, then looked back at Madende who shrugged. Shrugging, Eclipse started to help again. He'd have to worry about Shi later.

**_A/n: so theres the next chapter. i hope you enjoyed it! Adam is so adorable with kids hehe. anywayz! review for me! LaterZ!! _**

**_SHOUT OUT!!  
to my Abi. 3 thnx for the names, Luv! LaterZ!_**


	3. Familiar Faces

_**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**_

As promised, while Shi was gone to town, Adam managed to talk Kaiden into taking a bath. Abi sat with Jake on the couch, playing with baby Jaiden, making her giggle and laugh by making funny little noses and blowing on her little belly. Jake smiled as he watched them, and Eclipse even came over to play with her. She liked his earring and held on to it, making him wince a little when she pulled to hard. Madende, however, watched from a distance.

"Madende, want to hold her?" Abi asked, once, when she noticed Madende smiling.

"No." Madende said nervously, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Eclipse asked.

"I'm…I'm just worried I'll hurt her." Madende said quietly.

"Aww, you won't hurt her. Just hold her close." Abi said, smiling.

"Maybe later…when Shi gets back." Madende said, and still the nervousness was in his voice.

After that, they had left him alone about it. It was understandable that he didn't want to hurt the baby, so they left him to sit and watch from a distance. Adam and Kaiden stayed gone for a while, Kaiden hadn't wanted Adam to go to far, so he stayed in his room while Kaiden took a bath. When he was done, he called for Adam, and he went in to help him out of the bath tub, and wrapped him in a towel.

"Feel better?" Adam asked, rubbing the towel across Kaiden's hair.

"Yep!" Kaiden said, smiling.

"Good. Here, put this on for now. You're clothes aren't clean yet." Adam said, handing Kaiden a old t-shirt that he never wore anymore.

"Kay." Kaiden said, and held up his arms while Adam slipped the shirt on over his head.

"There ya go. Come on, lets go downstairs with the others." Adam said, smiling and standing up.

"Ok. I'm sleepy…" Kaiden said, yawning tiredly.

"I can imagine. Want to sleep up here, or on the couch where you can watch cartoons?" Adam asked.

"Cartoons…" Kaiden said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, we can arrange that." Adam said.

"Will you carry me?" Kaiden asked, looking up at Adam.

"Sure. Let me get your towel picked up, ok?" Adam asked, smiling.

"Ok…." Kaiden said, yawning again.

Adam quickly picked up the towel and drained the water from the tub, then picked Kaiden up. Kaiden rested his head against Adam's shoulder, and was out before he even left the room. Adam sighed and turned off the bathroom light, then debated where he should go. Should he take him downstairs to sleep on the couch with the others? Na, it would be to noisy there, and he may wake up. But what if he was left alone up here, and woke up afraid? Adam was torn between decisions. He didn't want to leave him alone, but he didn't know if he should take him down stairs or not. Sighing, he gave in and carried the sleeping boy downstairs where the others were playing with Jaiden.

"Aww!! Look at Kaiden!" Abi hissed, looking up at Adam and Kaiden.

Jake, Eclipse, and Madende looked at Adam as he sat down gently on the couch, and smiled. All three boys smiled and looked around. Adam gently laid Kaiden down on the couch, leaning his head on a pillow, and stood to get a blanket.

"Uncle Adam…you promised me cartoons…" Kaiden said tiredly.

Adam froze and looked down at Kaiden, who was looking up at him with his green eyes. Abi slapped a hand over her mouth at Kaiden calling Adam 'uncle', and tried not to scream excitedly. Adam smiled and knelt down beside Kaiden.

"I know I did. I'm going to get you and me a blanket, and we'll take a nap together, ok?" he said.

"Ok." Kaiden said, nodding.

Adam smiled and stood up again, heading for the closest. Kaiden lay on the couch, his little eyes heavy with sleep, trying to stay awake. Finally he gave in, and closed his eyes, but opened them again when Adam returned with a small white blanket, that fit both perfectly.

"Ok. What you wanna watch?" Adam asked, laying down beside Kaiden on the couch, covering both of them up.

"Cartoons." Kaiden replied, looking over at the t.v.

"Ok." Adam said, turning on the cartoon channel.

The _Looney Toons(1) _theme song started playing, and Kaiden smiled happily. But, as tired as he was, he only managed to watch the first few seconds of it, before he was out like a light, and this time, didn't wake up for hours.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shi returned home to find Adam and Kaiden passed out on the couch together, the little boy curled up to Adam. On the other couch, Abi and Jake were also asleep, Jaiden sleeping in between them. Eclipse was asleep on the floor in front of Adam's couch and Madende was stretched out across the last couch, sleeping lightly. Upon hearing Shi come through the door, he opened his eyes and looked over at her. The t.v was still on, and still played _Looney Toons _cartoons. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and followed Shi into the kitchen.

"Who do you think their mother is?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the scent, and no one in town is acting like anyone's missing a kid or two." Shi said, unpacking the formula.

"Really? That's odd." Madende said, leaning against the counter. "How long do you think it will take us to find her?"

"I haven't got a clue. I mean, like I said, we still don't even know who they are." Shi replied, throwing away the bag.

"Think Kaiden would know their last names?" Madende asked, looking at her.

"He may. Then again, he may still be to young." Shi said, looking at him.

"He seems to have taken quite well to Adam." Madende said, smiling.

"That's good. We need him to feel as comfortable as we can. He may be here for a while." Shi said sadly. "I hate keeping them from their mother…" she added, looking down.

"Shi, you aren't keeping them from her. You're saving them for her. They would have died out there, if you hadn't heard them!" Madende said.

"I know, but still. I feel awful for not knowing where their mother is." Shi muttered.

"Don't. Just think of how they would be right now, hadn't you heard them. That's all you need to worry about. We'll keep them happily entertained here, until we find their mother." Madende said, hugging his sister."Besides, even though we are what we are, we can't and don't know everything." he added with a sigh.

Shi nodded and hugged him back, before hearing the baby start crying softly. Madende looked back at the living room, and smiled down at Shi.

"I'm going to go mess with Jerid." he said, then turned to leave.

"Ok. Have fun." Shi said, heading into the living room.

Abi was sitting up with Jaiden, rocking her back to sleep. Shi walked in and smiled at her. Abi looked up and sighed with relief, standing.

"She's starving!" she said softly.

"Bring her in here, while I get her food ready." Shi said.

Abi started to follow her, then stopped suddenly, wrinkling her nose. Shi looked at her and started laughing softly.

"Ssshhheeewwww!!" Abi said, pinching her nose with her other hand.

Shi covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud and waking the others. Abi stared at her for a minute, the followed Shi into the kitchen as she slowly made her way there, still laughing.

"Your turn." she said, handing Abi the bag of diapers and baby wipes she had gotten.

"Wonderful…" Abi muttered through a pinched nose, making Shi laugh harder.

"I'll…get her…bottle ready…" Shi gasped through laughing.

Abi glared at her for a minute, then turned and darted up the stairs to the bathroom. Shi laughed for a few more minutes, then calmed herself enough to make Jaiden's bottle. Someone suddenly ran through the back door, making Shi jumped about a foot off the ground. Turning, her eyes fell on Jeric, standing there smirking at her. Shi sighed and dropped her head.

"You ass hole!" she cried, putting a hand on her chest.

"Hehe, my bad. Didn't mean to scare the hell out of you." Jeric said, laughing.

"Bullshit.." Shi said, panting.

"Where's Madende?" Jeric asked, looking around.

"Out front. He'll be happy to see you." Shi said, smiling.

"I'm happy to see him!" Jeric said, then suddenly vanished.

Shi looked around, then shook her head as Bryn and Sandra walked through the door. Shi smiled at them, then turned back to the stove.

"Welcome back, you two." she said, testing the bottle.

"Who had a kid?" Bryn asked, looking at Shi, stunned.

"Eh, no one." Shi said, smiling.

"Really? What's the bottle for then?" Bryn asked. "And why do I smell dirty diapers?" he added, covering his nose.

"Well…you see, we were out riding and came across two children lost in the woods." Shi said, turning back to them.

"That's horrible!" Sandra said, covering her mouth.

"Yea, I know. Well, there was a boy, about five or six, and he had his baby sister with him. I don't think she has even hit a year old." Shi said, looking at Abi as she walked in with Jaiden.

"Aww! Look at her! She's so adorable!" Sandra cried, going over to Abi.

Abi smiled as Sandra gently tickled Jaiden's chin with her finger tips. The little baby giggled and waved her arms around, and out of the corner of her eye, Shi caught Bryn smiling. Instead of saying anything, she just handed the bottle to Abi, who offered it to Jaiden. The baby drank happily, gripping the bottle with her tiny hands and closing her eyes.

Outside, Madende was gently brushing Jerid's fur with a brush that the former owner had given to them. Jeric stood in a tree, well hidden, watching with a smile. As soon as Madende was where his back was to him, Jeric moved in. Shimmering, he appeared behind Madende, and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and pushing his body against Madende's. Madende jumped at the touch and noticed it was smaller form that anyone else.

"Adam, what the hell are…" he started, but stopped when he looked over his shoulder. "Oh! Your not Adam!" he said, smiling broadly.

"Would you like Adam?" Jeric teased.

"Not at all." Madende said, turning in Jeric's arms.

"You sure? Cause I can go and get him if you would-" Jeric broke off, when Madende grabbed his chin.

"I said, no." he said, smiling and kissing him.

Jeric smiled and returned the kiss, as Madende wrapped his arms around the long missed demon. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Madende hugged Jeric, hiding his face in his neck.

"I missed you." he said, as Jeric hugged him back, running his fingers through Madende's hair.

"I know, I've missed you too." Jeric replied, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Want to go for a ride?" Madende asked, lifting his head and smirking.

"Eh…sure." Jeric replied, returning the smirk.

"Kay. Wait here, I'll be right back." Madende said.

Jeric nodded and released Madende, who jogged over to the front door, and stuck his head in.

"Shi! Going for a ride. Be back later!" he called.

"Ok!" Jeric heard Shi call back, and Madende jogged back over to him.

"Need help up?" Madende asked, untying Jerid's reins.

"Eh…umm…" Jeric said, examining the horse. "Na. I got it." he said, shimmering and appearing on the back of the horse.

Madende smiled and climbed up in front of Jeric, who wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Smiling, Madende controlled the horse, and ran it in the direction if the Waterfalls.

**_A/n: O.O well...we all know where those two are headed for...hehe. anywayz!! yes, so thats the next chapter...Adam's turned into an Uncle, apparently, hehe. so! review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

**_SHOUT OUT  
to Abi!! 3 _**


	4. Visitors

_**Chapter 4: Visitors**_

At the Waterfalls, Jerid stood tied to a tree, his black tail swishing from side to side. Inside the cave, behind the Waterfalls, was a little home away from home for anyone who came across it. There was a bed and a small couch, and at the moment, a small fire burning. On the bed, lay two forms wrapped in each others arms. The only thing that covered them, was a sheet, that draped from their waists down. Madende lay on his back with Jeric laying beside him, his head on his shoulder and his arm across his stomach. Madende had his arm around Jeric's shoulders and his other hand was intertwined with Jeric's fingers. Madende's eyes were closed as were Jeric's, but neither were sleeping, just resting.

Jeric lifted his head and gently kissed Madende's lips, before running the fingers of his free hand through his hair. Madende opened his eyes and looked up at Jeric, smiling. Jeric returned the smile before kissing him again. Madende gently trailed his fingers up Jeric's side, over his shoulder, where he gently played with Jeric's hair. Smiling, Jeric lay back down, kissing Madende and hiding his face in his neck. Both fell into a light sleep, listening to the sounds around them.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the Fox house, everyone sat in the front room, watching t.v. Adam and Kaiden had woken up now, and were sitting in the floor playing. Adam would tickle Kaiden, and he'd laugh, then Kaiden would tickle Adam, making him laugh. Shi smiled at the two and looked at Abi, who was bouncing baby Jaiden on her knee gently. Jaiden somehow managed to get a hold of Jake's finger, and wasn't letting it go. Jake smiled at her, but looked nervous. Bryn and Sandra were sitting on the couch, watching Abi and Jaiden, Sandra smiling and Bryn would smile from time to time.

"Aunt Shi! When are we going shopping?!" Kaiden asked, jumping into Shi's lap.

Adam stood and smiled, dusting himself off and walking to the couch to sit beside Shi.

"Well…as soon as everyone is ready, and you are dressed." Shi said, wrapping her arms around the little boy.

"I am dressed!" Kaiden said, smiling.

"You can't go to town in just my t-shirt, little dude. You have to wear you're clothes." Adam said, smiling.

"Oh…" Kaiden said, looking down.

"But, if you come with me, we'll go get you dressed and ready." Adam said, standing and holding out his hand.

"Ok!" Kaiden cried happily, and jumped out of Shi's lap as she released him.

He ran over to Adam, who swooped him up off the ground and set him on his shoulders.

"Ok, hang on! Here we go." Adam said, starting to jog away.

Kaiden laughed as Adam jogged up the stairs, and into his room. Shi looked at the others and smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready to take them into town." she said and Eclipse nodded.

"Same here." Jake said, trying to pull his finger away from Jaiden.

She tightened her grip and whined a little, so Jake stopped pulling. He leaned forward and smiled at her, as Shi and Eclipse stood to leave. Bryn and Sandra watched them, as they stopped to play momentarily with Jaiden.

"Are you two going to go with us?" Shi asked, looking over at Bryn and Sandra.

"Eh, well…I don't know." Sandra said, looking over at Bryn.

"I'm not. I'm tired, and I don't like crowded places." Bryn muttered.

"Ok. That's understandable. Do you want to stay here again?" Shi asked.

Bryn hesitated a minute, looking down at Jaiden. Sandra smiled and stood.

"Well, I'm going to stay at my place, but I'll come and check up on Jeric from time to time." she said.

"Ok. Um, do you have a phone?" Shi asked.

"Yes." Sandra said, nodding.

"Would you mind writing down the number, so if we need you, we can call?" Shi asked, walking to the table where the phone sat.

"Sure." Sandra said, walking over and writing down her number.

"Sandra, I'm staying with you. Its quieter at your place." Bryn said.

"Ok. That's fine." Sandra said.

Once she had written her number down, Sandra stood up and looked around. Shi thanked her and disappeared upstairs with Eclipse, as did Jake. Abi sat, looking confused at the baby, still sitting on her leg.

"Bryn, hold the baby. I gotta go get ready." she said, standing.

"I don't want the baby." Bryn muttered.

"Just take the baby." Abi said, holding out Jaiden to him.

"I don't want it." Bryn said, but smiled at Jaiden.

"I'll hold her." Sandra said, holding out her arms.

"Give me the baby." Bryn said, gently taking Jaiden from Abi.

Sandra smiled and lowered her arms. Abi smiled back and darted up the stairs to her room. Sandra sat back down next to Bryn, who was smiling down at Jaiden. For the time that the others were getting ready to take the little ones into town, Bryn smiled and played with Jaiden. Sandra smiled at the both of them and looked around the huge house. Jaiden grabbed a tiny handful of Bryn's hair, and pulled gently, making him smile.

"Ah, you little shit." he said, smiling, and prying her tiny hands free.

Jaiden giggled and pulled at his shirt, making him smile. Sandra smiled down at the two. After a few minutes, Shi came down, dressed in tight Tripp pants and a black tank top, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Sandra smiled up at her, as she slowly walked down, Eclipse behind her. Bryn looked up, then smiled down at Jaiden.

"Ok, little shit. I gotta go." he said, sitting forward.

Shi stopped beside the couch and Bryn gently handed Jaiden over to her, and pried her little hands free of his hair and shirt. Jaiden whined a little, as Bryn back away, but settled down when Shi gently bounced her in her arms. Bryn smiled at the baby, and turned back to Sandra.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"When ever you are." Sandra replied, shrugging.

"I'm ready. Waiting on you." Bryn said, heading to the door.

"See you guys. Tell the others we'll see em later." Sandra said, smiling and following Bryn.

"Bye. We will." Eclipse said, waving.

Sandra and Bryn left out the door, leaving Shi and Eclipse in the living room. Soon, Adam and Kaiden came back down, followed by Jake and Abi. Kaiden smiled at Jake, and suddenly attached himself to Jake's leg. Jake jumped and looked down at the little boy, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Catching a ride!" Kaiden cried, smiling up at Jake.

"Uh, well…ok…I guess…" Jake said, giving Abi and 'help me' look.

Abi smiled and shook her head, walking away. Jake watched her as she left, then walked after her, gently dragging his other foot as Kaiden held on.

"Wee!!" Kaiden called, and Jake smiled.

There was a small knock on the door, and Shi stepped away from Eclipse and headed for the door. Eclipse watched intently, as she opened the door. Gasping, Shi smiled and jumped forward.

"Kevin!! I missed you!!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Well, hello Shi. Missed you too." Kevin replied, smiling and hugging her back.

Abi raced to the door and smiled.

"Buddy!" she cried, bouncing happily.

"Abi!" Kevin cried, releasing Shi as she stepped away from him.

Abi jumped forward, grabbing Kevin and a big hug. There was another person with him, a slightly taller, skinnier man, with a well built body. Shi examined him, and noticed through his tight shirt and Tripp pants, that he was perfectly fit. Had to be a Vamp. His purple eyes were looking around the house, and the wind gently blew through his black spiky hair. A white strip on the left side was the only color to mark his black hair, and made his eyes stand out more. He also had a black spiked choker pulled tight around his neck.

"Hi, my names Shi." Shi introduced herself, holding out her hand to him.

"Jack Ryu Shan. I've heard a lot about you and the others." the man said, taking her hand and kissing the back.

"Aww, really?" Shi asked, blushing lightly.

"I'm Abi Rixa Ember! Nice to meet you." Abi said, smiling also holding out her hand.

"Likewise." Jack said, smirking and kissing the back of Abi's hand as well.

Abi flushed a little and looked at Shi who smiled back. Kevin smiled at the two and Jack.

"This is my newest and closest friend in the Night Hunters so far." he explained.

"Ah, nice. How's that working out for you?" Shi asked.

"Its good. Still learning a few things about Vamps. But its ok so far." Kevin replied, nodding.

"Great! Come in, come in. Jack can meet the others." Shi said, turning and heading in.

Abi followed, as well as Kevin and Jack. Inside, Jake, Adam and Eclipse looked up at them, and everyone except Eclipse smiled.

"Jack, this is Jake, Adam and Eclipse. The little ones are Kaiden and Jaiden. Everyone, this is Jack Ryu Shan. He's a friend of Kevin's." Shi explained.

"Hey." Jake said, shaking hands with Jack.

"Hi." Jack said, smiling and nodding to him.

"Nice to meet you." Adam said, smiling broadly and shaking Jack's hand.

"Likewise." Jack nodded, and looked at Eclipse. "Seems I'm not welcome here by one of you." he added.

Adam and Jake glanced over at Eclipse, who was still standing by the window. Shi gave him a look that practically said '_get your ass over here or else'_ and he slowly walked over and extended his hand.

"Hi." he said, as Jack took his hand.

"Hello." Jack said, smirking.

Eclipse's eyes narrowed and he released Jack's hand, crossing his arms over his chest. Kevin cleared his throat nervously and looked at Shi.

"I wanted you to meet him, so that if he ever shows up here without me, you'd know who he was." he said quietly.

"No, its fine. It's a good thing you brought him by." Shi said, still glaring at Eclipse.

Eclipse looked at her and sighed, turning away. He knew he was gonna get it now when Kevin and Jack left. Jake sighed and looked down at Kaiden, who was still clinging to his leg. Abi gently picked up Jaiden, who was crawling around on the floor and turned back to Shi. Kevin glanced at Jack, who shrugged.

"Um…Should we come back at a later time?" Kevin asked, looking down at Shi.

"Well…" Shi muttered, looking back at him. "We're gonna take these two into town and get them some things. But yea…that would be the best thing for now. I'll call you when we get back." she added.

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me." Kevin said, turning towards the door.

Shi followed Kevin and Jack out the door, where Abi brought out Jaiden, closing the door behind herself. As she closed the door, she heard Jake start in on Eclipse.

"I'm sorry for the way he was acting." Shi said, turning to Jack.

"Don't be. I read his mind. He only has good intentions at heart." he replied smiling.

"Still. He knows Kevin well enough to know he wouldn't do us any harm at all." Abi said, standing next to Shi.

"They have a point." Kevin said, nodding.

"Yea. But still, he can be nervous about me. I may only be pretending to be on Kevin's side. That's what he was thinking. From what Kevin tells me, you guys have been through hell." Jack said, looking at the two girls.

Abi and Shi looked at each other, then back at Jack. Even Kevin had looked at him, not thinking that one over.

"But of course I'm not, so don't give me those looks." Jack said, smirking. "I'm only pointing out what I read of his mind."

"We know. We just never thought of that before." Shi said, nodding.

"Yea, now we kind of see what he gets jumpy for." Abi said, looking at Jack.

"Good. Don't get mad at him for it. Like I said, he only has good intentions at heart." Jack said, smiling.

Shi and Abi nodded. Kevin held out his arms to Shi, who hugged him.

"We'll be back soon." he said, hugging her back.

"Ok." Shi said, stepping away.

Jack held out his hand and Shi lay her in his. He held her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand again. Shi blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you again. I look forward to see you soon." he said, gently releasing her hand.

"Likewise." Shi said softly.

Abi hugged Kevin and gave Jack her hand, who did and said the same thing he had to Shi. Abi blushed and nodded to him, and both watched as the two left, before heading back inside and leaving for town.

**_A/n: eh, didnt have time to review it, so sorry for the mistakes!! and yea...well...thats that! review for me! LaterZ! _**


	5. Baby Shoppin!

_**Chapter 5: Baby Shopping**_

About an hour or so later, Madende and Jeric came back to the house, to find it empty and dark. Madende looked around, and spotted a note on the table next to the phone. It was Shi's neat hand writing, and he quickly read it while Jeric looked around.

_Madende and Jeric,_

_Took the kids into town. Abi, Jake, Adam and Eclipse went with, and Bryn and Sandra went to Sandra's house. If you need anything, call and we'll get it. Otherwise, we'll be back soon. Love you!_

_Shi-Fox_

_P.S. Abi here, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Ha-ha_

Madende laughed and set down the note, then looked back at Jeric. He looked up at Madende and smirked.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We have the house to ourselves for a while." Madende said, smirking back.

"Oh really now?" Jeric smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Madende nodded. It seemed that the two could read each others minds, because suddenly Madende darted off, laughing, Jeric taking chase right behind him. They chased each other around the house like this, Madende jumping couches, and Jeric shimmering in front of him, making Madende slid to a halt and turn around. Madende ran up the stairs, and slid around the corner, laughing and running into his room, where Jeric attacked him, both falling back onto the bed. Both laughed for a few seconds, before Jeric gently kissed Madende. Madende's hands worked their way up Jeric's back to his hair, where he gently ran his fingers through the black and green strands.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Aunt Shi! Can I get this?!" Kaiden cried, pointing to a action figure toy.

"Eh, why don't we pick out your's and your sister's new clothes first, then we'll come back for the toys?" Shi asked, stopping the shopping cart beside Kaiden.

"Oh, ok. But you promised, remember?" Kaiden asked, stepping away.

"I know, and I'm going to keep that promise. But we should get the things you need first, then we'll have all the fun of getting what you want, ok?" Shi suggest.

"Ok!" Kaiden cried, smiling.

"Come on little dude. Up you go." Adam said, swooping Kaiden up and setting him on his shoulders.

Jaiden was asleep in the baby carrier attached to the cart Shi was pushing. Abi and Jake walked behind Adam, looking around and smiling at Kaiden. Eclipse was roaming a few isles over, in the boys clothing, looking for something for Kaiden.

"Hey, Kaiden!" he called, picking up a _Spiderman(1) _t-shirt. "You like _Spiderman_?" he asked.

"I love _Spiderman_!" Kaiden called.

"Lets go see what Uncle Eclipse has for you." Adam said, skipping over to Eclipse.

"Wee!" Kaiden cried, smiling and holding his arms out. "Bouncy, bouncy!"

Shi and Abi laughed at him and followed the two, Jake behind them, shaking his head. Eclipse held up the shirt to Kaiden, so see if it would fit. Kaiden smiled and held out his arms, as Eclipse held it up to him.

"I think it'll fit him." he said, looking at Shi.

"Well, we can get a few things together, and Adam can take him into the dressing rooms, so he can try them on." Shi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you think, Kaiden?" Adam asked, smiling.

"Yep!" Kaiden said.

"Kay. Well, here's that shirt. What other things you like?" Eclipse asked.

"Um…" Kaiden mused, thinking.

"Here, I'll set you down, and you can pick out what you like." Adam said, picking Kaiden up and setting him down.

Kaiden walked over beside Eclipse, and looked through the shirts with him. Adam went over to Jaiden, and gently brushed her hair out of her face, before kissing her cheek. Jaiden stirred a little but didn't wake. Shi gave Adam a look, that made him smile innocently.

"You wake her up, and I'm gonna kick your little ass!" she hissed.

"I know, I won't wake her." Adam said, smiling and laying his head on Shi's shoulder.

"Better not." Shi warned, looking back at Eclipse and Kaiden.

A few teenage girls stood close by, watching them, (mainly Adam), giggling from time to time when he played with Kaiden or any of the others. Adam tried to ignore them, but they were everywhere they went! Shi noticed them too, but kept her back to them, and shared a quick glance with Abi, who also knew they were there. In fact, they all knew the girls were there, except for Kaiden and Jaiden.

"Pick me up, Uncle Adam!" Kaiden cried, running back over to Adam.

"Ok, come here." Adam said, lifting his head from Shi's shoulder.

Kaiden stopped in front of Adam and held out his arms, so Adam could pick him up.

"Up you go, little dude." Adam said, smiling and putting Kaiden on his shoulders.

"Bouncy!" Kaiden cried.

Adam laughed and looked at the others. Shi looked at Abi, then back at Adam.

"You boys take Kaiden to try on his clothes, while me and Abi take Jaiden to pick out some things for her." she said.

"Ok." Adam agreed, nodding.

"See you soon, babe." Abi said, kissing Jake quickly, before following Shi.

Jake jogged after Adam, who had taken off skipping again, carrying Kaiden's clothes. Eclipse was jogging beside him, and looked at Jake when he started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Adam." Jake replied, shaking his head.

"What about him?" Eclipse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He has no idea how gay he looks right now." Jake said, laughing again. _(no offense to gay people!!_)

Eclipse looked back up at Adam, who had stopped and was talking to a store clerk. Chuckling, he followed Jake up to Adam and stopped. Jake was trying not to laugh, until the clerk left, then both boys started rolling with laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Adam asked, looking at them.

"Yea. What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kaiden asked and Adam's eyes widened.

Jake and Eclipse laughed even harder.

"Eh, Kaiden, you can't say that." Adam said, smiling.

"Why not?" Kaiden asked.

"Because, it's a bad word." Adam said. "No, no say bad words, ok?" Adam asked.

"Ok." Kaiden agreed.

The clerk returned, and Eclipse and Jake tried calming themselves. Adam shook his head at them, and smiled weakly at her. She handed him the dressing room key, and smiled back, before taking her leave.

"Look, give me the damn clothes, you ass holes. I know what you're thinking, and I am NOT!" he growled, making the boys laugh harder.

"What's an ass hole?" Kaiden asked.

"Kaiden, that's another bad word. Don't say that." Adam said, shaking his head.

"Ok." Kaiden said, nodding.

Adam took the clothes from Jake and headed off for the dressing room. He gently picked up Kaiden and set him down on the ground, when they reached the door.

"You want my help, or you wanna do it by yourself?" Adam asked.

"Um…let me try first." Kaiden said.

"Ok, I'll be right here if you need anything." Adam said, opening the door for the little boy.

"Ok." Kaiden said, heading in.

"Here, you'll need these, little dude. Won't be trying much on with out them." Adam said, handing Kaiden the clothes.

As Adam waited, he noticed the same group of girls again, standing off to the side, watching and giggling at him. Sighing, he looked down at the ground. Eclipse and Jake jogged over to him, still smiling, and slapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." Jake said, smiling.

"Sure you are." Adam muttered.

"No really, I am. And I was the one who pointed it out to Eclipse. Its not his fault, its all on me this time." Jake said, laughing again.

Adam looked up at him and smirked, before wrapping his arm around Jake's neck, and ruffling his hair.

"Ah! Let go! My spikes!" Jake cried, but laughed.

Eclipse stood back and watched them, laughing. The girls giggled at them from across the way, watching all three boys. There were at least five girls, just watching and giggling. Adam turned on Eclipse next, ruffling his hair, but since Eclipse had no certain, style, he only laughed and backed away. Jake quickly tried re-spiking his hair, while Adam was sidetracked with Eclipse, and managed to get a few back up.

"Uncle Jake…can you help me?" Kaiden asked.

Jake looked down at Kaiden, then back up at Adam.

"Eh, Adam. He needs help…" he said.

"But Uncle Jake. I want you to help me." Kaiden said, giving him a puppy face.

"Well…" Jake muttered, looking back up at Adam and Eclipse.

They had stopped wrestling and were giving him an odd look. Sighing, Jake turned back to Kaiden and smiled weakly.

"Ok. I'll help you." he said, then followed Kaiden into the dressing room.

Adam and Eclipse exchanged a quick glance and a smirk, then looked back to the dressing room door, and waited patiently.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What about this?" Abi asked, pointing to a baby stroller and playpen.

"Eh…the playpen yes, but the stroller…I don't know if we'll need one." Shi replied, walking up to Abi.

"Sure we will. I mean, yea, we live in the middle of the woods, but hey, when we go outside, she won't have to walk or crawl, and we won't have to carry her." Abi said.

"Hmm…" Shi mused, looking at the stroller. "Ok, but lets get the twin one too, so Kaiden can ride as well. He'd fit in it, wouldn't he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…he should." Abi muttered, looking back up at the stroller.

"Can I help you with anything?" a clerk asked, making both girls jump.

"Uh, yes. What are the age limits on these?" Shi asked, pointing to the stroller.

"Anywhere from babies to six or seven years old, I imagine." the clerk said shrugging.

"Oh, ok. Can we get one of the twin strollers and a playpen, please?" Shi asked.

"Sure. Let me go get help and we'll get them down for you." the clerk said.

"Ok. We'll be around in this area." Shi said, as the clerk walked away.

"Ok." he called, disappearing around the corner.

"He was cute." Abi hissed, smiling.

"Jake's cuter." Shi said.

"Damn right he is. But I was just saying." Abi said, smirking.

"Sure you were. Come on, lets see what's on the other side." Shi said, smiling.

Abi nodded and followed Shi around to the others side where there were baby bottles, formula, diapers and many other things. Abi smiled and grabbed several of each, including a few pacifiers.

"Grab a rattle and a few other toys." Shi said, grabbing some more formula.

"Kay." Abi said, grabbing a few more things. "These damn kids are gonna be spoiled by the time they go back to their mother." she muttered, tossing a few things into the cart.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the mother can have all this stuff, we just need them to be able to take care of the kids." Shi said, tossing her things into the cart.

"Yea." Abi agreed, looking around. "Anything else we need?" she asked.

"Hmm…well, other than another cart for the stroller and playpen, no I think that's it." Shi said, looking around at the shelves.

"Oh! Get some lotion and powder and shampoo and stuff. So when they take baths, they have their own stuff." Abi said, looking around.

"Good thinking. Forgot about that. Hey, grab that thing of rubber duckies so they have something to play with in the tub." Shi said, smiling and pointing to the lower shelf.

"Got it." Abi said, grabbing the ducks.

They grabbed this and that and other things they thought they'd need for the children, laughing and having fun. The clerk came back with two other, taller clerks, and they got down the stroller and playpen for them.

"Anything else?" they asked.

"Oh! Shi! Look! A baby swing! I've always wanted to get my kids one when we have some. Can we get one for them, please? Can we, can we, can we?" Abi begged.

"Ok, ok. Can you get us that swing?" Shi asked.

The clerks looked at them strangely, then at each other, before getting the swings down. Abi covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, making Shi look at her oddly. Suddenly, both their phone's rang, making them jump. Pulling out their phones, they noticed that they had a pix message. After opening the message, they both gasped and looked at each other.

"Awww!! He looks so adorable!!" Abi cried, bouncing.

"Which one? Kaiden or Jake?" Shi teased, smiling.

"Both!" Abi cried, giggling.

They had received a pix message of Jake and Kaiden, Jake knelt down beside Kaiden, and Kaiden smiling, wearing one of his outfits. Shi called Eclipse to see what was going on, smiling the whole time at Abi, who was still bouncing around.

_"Hello babe._" Eclipse said when he picked up.

"Hey, who took that pic?" Shi asked.

_"Adam. Like it?"_ Eclipse asked.

"Like it? We love it!" Shi said, smiling.

_"I can tell, I can hear Abi going crazy over there." _Eclipse said, and Shi could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yea, she's bouncing around like crazy over here." Shi said, laughing as Abi bounced up to one of the clerks.

_"Really? Well, hey, Kaiden says the clothes he just tried on fit perfectly, and they're all the same size, right?" _Eclipse asked.

"Right." Shi said, nodding.

_"Ok, well, we're gonna get him changed back over to his clothes, then we'll come find you. Where will you be?" _Eclipse asked.

"Right now, we're in the baby section, getting a playpen, stroller, and baby swing. And the other stuff we need too." Shi replied, looking around.

_"Ok, well, we'll be there as soon as Kaiden changes clothes again."_ Eclipse said.

"Ok. Hey! Bring another cart, will ya? We can't get the three big things to fit in ours." Shi said.

_"Got it. Be there in a few."_ Eclipse said.

"Kay. Love you." Shi said, smiling.

_"Love you too."_ Eclipse replied, then hung up.

Shi closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Abi had settled now, and was playing with baby Jaiden who had woken up. Shi smiled at her and went over them, grabbing a few more things off the shelves. The three clerks had already left, and Abi smiled up at Shi as she walked over.

"How much do you think we've spent so far?" Abi asked, looking from the cart to Shi. "By the way, i read their minds, and they think that me and you are a couple."

"Oh hell...as for the price, I'm scared to know." Shi replied, smiling.

"We have enough for all this?" Abi asked.

"Oh yea! Money's not a problem at all." Shi said, smiling. "Is there anything you want or need? You're birthday is coming up, is it not?"

"Yes it is, but no I don't want you to spend anything more on me. The kids need it." Abi said, shaking her head.

"Well, on your birthday, you better believe you'll be getting something spent on you." Shi said, smiling.

"You don't have to." Abi muttered.

"But I'm going to." Shi said. "Think we'll need anything else?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well…" Abi mused, looking around. "I don't think so." she said.

"Ok. Lets see…we've got the playpen, the stroller, the swing, some toys, some shampoo and body soap…um…lotion, baby oil, bottles, pacifiers, more toys…" Shi muttered, sighing. "If I list everything we have, we'll be here all night." she said, smiling.

Abi laughed and looked around again. Snapping her fingers, she looked back at Shi.

"Blankets!" she cried, smiling.

"Oh yea!" Shi said, smiling back. "Where are they?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, silly. They're down here." Abi said, walking away.

Shi followed her, and the two remained there, still grabbing things they would need for the children.

**_A/n: ok, well...theres the next chapter...um...i really don't kno what else to say about it, lol. so, review for me! LaterZ!! _**

**_DISCLAIMER!!  
DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN!! _**

**_SHOUTOUT!!  
to my Abi 3 LaterZ Luv_**


	6. Getting Home

_**Chapter 6: Getting Home**_

In a secluded room, far away from the mall or the Fox house, was a middle aged Water Demon woman. She had long, waist length white hair, two toned black, that hung in her face, and around her arms. Her sapphire eyes stared at the ground, as she shivered uncontrollably. Her hands where held high above her head, by shackles. Her feet dangled inches off the ground, but they were not shackled. The only part of her body that was shackled was her wrists, and they were bruised badly, and hurt terribly. The door suddenly opened, and she looked up, to see a white haired man walking towards her, smirking.

"Where…are my…children?" she asked weakly.

"Oh, come now Suki. They're just fine." he said, crossing his arms.

"I want…to see them." the girl said, weakly.

"No, no. You just sit back and relax. Don't worry about a thing." the man said, smiling down at her.

His yellow eyes looked her over, before he turned to leave. Suki felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched him leave. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at her, before smirking again.

"Have they been feeding you anything?" he asked.

"No, sir…" Suki muttered, weakly shaking her head.

"Really? I can fix that." Lux said, walking back over to her.

He grabbed a chain off the wall, and walked over to her, clasping something cold around her neck. Suki shivered at the cold touch, and looked up as Lux unclasped each of the wrist shackles. Unable to hold herself upright, Suki collapsed on the ground, and Lux looked down at her.

"Get up, come on now." Lux said, grabbing her arm and hauling her up.

"Sire, I can not…I'm to weak…" Suki muttered, her knees buckling again.

Sighing, Lux picked Suki up and tossed her over his shoulders, and walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After finishing up their shopping, Shi, Eclipse, Abi, Jake and Adam headed towards home, with cars full of stuff. Adam had drove Shadow's car, and carried most of the items they had gotten. Kaiden and Jaiden had fallen asleep in between Abi and Jake, in the back of Shi's car, and didn't wake until they reached the house. Madende and Jeric greeted them at the door, as they pulled up.

"Where's the baby?!" Jeric called, as Shi and Eclipse got out of their car.

"Shh! You'll wake her." Shi hissed smiling.

Jeric covered his mouth with his hand, and waited as silently as possible, while they gently got the children out. Madende waited next to Eclipse, and was handed the sleeping Kaiden, and took him inside, laying him gently on the couch. Abi handed Shi Jaiden, who gently handed her to Jeric.

"Baby, baby, baby…" Jeric said, softly, smiling happily.

"Ok, you got the baby, now go inside and stay out of the way. We have a lot to carry in, before they wake." Shi said, ushering him towards the door.

Jeric walked to the door, as Madende came out, and smiled.

"We should adopt." he said.

"Eh…I'll think about it." Madende said, stumbling out the door.

Jeric laughed and headed inside, sitting on the couch next to Kaiden's sleeping form. Outside, Madende was helping Adam unload the bigger items from the car. Jeric watched him carry in the things, smirking to himself, then looked back down at the baby in his arms.

"Shit! Shit! Shit, shit!" Abi growled from outside.

Jeric looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you shitting about over there?" Jake called, and Jeric laughed.

"We forgot the crib! Where are the kids gonna sleep?" Abi said.

"Oh, fuck." Shi whined.

"Well…" Madende muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Let one of them sleep with us. Jeric doesn't move at all, and I usually end up on my stomach on the edge of the bed anyway." he said.

"Kaiden can stay with me, since I'm the only one in my room." Adam suggested, shrugging.

"Then we'll take the baby." Madende said.

"That will have to work until we go into town again." Shi said, shaking her head.

"It'll be ok." Eclipse muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to Kevin and see if he has anything for us. Anything that may help find their mother." Shi said.

"Ok, I'll go with. The rest of you can stay and watch the kids." Abi said.

"Well, we can worry about tomorrow later. Right now, lets get this shit in. Its going to rain soon." Madende said, grabbing another huge box.

"How do you know?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

"I can feel it coming." Madende said, as Adam and Eclipse grabbed the end of the box.

Jake grabbed several bags and headed in, as did Shi and Abi. It took them about thirty minutes to get all the bags and stuff in, and sure enough, Madende was right. It started raining before they had finished unloading the car, and everyone got soaked, from head to foot.

"Damn my fucking feelings!" Madende growled, as he walked through the door, his shirt clinging to him like an over tight shirt.

Jeric looked back at him and smirked, raising an eyebrow. Madende hadn't noticed, and handed the bags off to Shi, who was heading back out. Adam darted out the door, and back in, carrying five more bags.

"There's six bags left, and that's it." he said.

"I got em. Jake, come with and close the trunk for me, will ya?" Madende said.

"Sure." Jake said, following Madende out the door.

Madende grabbed the bags and Jake slammed the trunk shut. Both jogged back in the house, but still got soaked in the process. Madende dropped the bags, and shook his head, sending water flying.

"Hey!" Jeric cried, wiping water off his face.

"My bad." Madende smirked, grabbing the bags again.

"I'll show you 'my bad'." Jeric muttered, watching him go into the kitchen.

All the boys, except for Jeric, had gotten soaked. All their clothes stuck to them, showing off all their well toned bodies, and looked like super tight clothing. Jake was standing in the corner, grumbling about his hair, as it was plastered to his forehead. Madende rung his shirt out in the sink, and shook his head again.

"I hate being right!" he grumbled.

"Well, its better than being wrong." Abi stated.

"No its not. If I'd have been wrong, we wouldn't be freezing our asses off in this well conditioned house, or soaking wet. I _wish_ I had been wrong." Madende said.

Shi, who was walking passed him, slipped and almost fell to the ground, but Madende caught her at the last minute, and pulled her back up to her feet.

"Thanks." Shi said, smiling.

"No problem." Madende said, then looked back at Abi. "See, if I had been wrong, we wouldn't be skating around in here." he said, smiling.

"But skating is fun!" Abi said, throwing him the baby shampoo and wash.

"What the hell am I going to do with these?" he asked, looking at them.

"Take them up stairs, duh!" Abi said, tossing another. But Madende wasn't paying attention. "Oh shit! Heads up!"

Madende looked up and ducked at the last second, and almost fell on his ass. The bottle of lotion crashed to the counter, knocking over several other things, and Abi burst out laughing.

"Fuck me! She's trying to kill me with fucking baby lotion now!" Madende cried, standing slowly and grabbing up the bottle.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jeric called from the front room.

Shi and Madende started laughing, while Abi laughed even harder. Jake shook his head at them, and started going through a different bag, grabbing things and handing them to either Eclipse or Adam, who in turn put them away.

"Hey Adam. Trade me places, will ya? The kids take baths in your bathroom, so this stuff should go in your bathroom. I'll put things away for you." Madende said, handing Adam the lotion and baby wash.

"Alright." Adam said, taking the stuff and leaving.

Jake smirked and tossed a can of formula to Madende, who, again, wasn't paying attention. Ducking again at the last moment, Madende looked back at the can, then at Jake.

"What is it with you guys and trying to knock my block off with formula and lotion?!" he cried, picking up the can, and putting it in the cabinet.

"Maybe you should pay more attention, Fox." Jake teased, laughing.

"Maybe…maybe not." Madende said, shrugging.

They tossed things around and put them away where they belonged, and headed out to the front room, where Jeric sat with Jaiden and Kaiden. But instead of sitting on the couches, everyone except Madende, sat on the floor to rest for a bit. Madende stood and looked down at them, before smirking and walking over to Shi. With her eyes closed, she didn't notice him, and he rung out his shirt again, water dripping off onto her face.

"Madende, you fucker!" she growled, grabbing his ankle.

"No bite! No bite! Ah fuck!!" he said, laughing, even though she bite down on his ankle. "Remove the teeth from the flesh, please!" he said, looking down at her.

"Gladly." Shi said, releasing his ankle and shaking her head. "Your blood isn't nearly as good as humans." she added, smirking up at him.

"Well, that's nice to hear. At least I don't have to worry about you eating me in the middle of the night." Madende teased, smirking at her.

"Eh…no comment." Shi said, shaking her head.

Jeric laughed, and shook his head. Madende looked at him, smirked and turned towards the stairs.

"I'm going to change clothes. These are wet! And cold! And…yea…Bye!" he said, before darting up the stairs.

"Ooo…hey Shi, take the baby, will ya?" Jeric said, leaning forward and handing Jaiden to Shi.

"Oh hell." Jake muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oooohhhhh…." Abi muttered, looking at Shi with a smirk.

"Abi, no." Jake said.

"What?" Abi asked, smiling innocently.

"I know what your thinking, and the answer is no!" Jake said.

"Damn it…" Abi muttered.

After relaxing for a bit, everyone with soaked clothes disappeared upstairs to change and take a warm shower.

**_A/n: yea ok so this is a boring chapter...BITE ME!! it will pick up here soon, because Kevin and Jack are-  
Eclipse: -slaps hand over mouth- dont go giving away the spoilers now...  
Shi: but, but...  
Eclipse: no! no buts! just review for us! LaterZ!!  
Shi: BYE!! XD_**


	7. Sukiyama Roxy Rose

_**Chapter 7: Sukiyama Roxy Rose**_

Suki's sapphire eyes opened slowly, and she found herself staring out a window, at green trees. The sun was out and lit up the beautiful blue sky, and a few black birds fluttered passed the window. Slowly, Suki sat up and looked around, noticing a sleeping form on the bed beside her. His body was well built and his white hair lay around his head, making him look halfway decent. Suki stared at Lux for a minute, then looked around the room. Lux stirred beside her, and sat up.

"Ah, your awake. Hungry?" he asked, smirking.

"What did you do to me?" Suki asked, staring at him.

"Don't know what you are talking about, Suki." Lux said, shaking his head and standing.

"Bullshit!" Suki spat, sitting up on her knees, staring at him. "You fed me food, then I felt weird and now I wake up chained to your bed, with you beside me! Don't tell me you did nothing to me!" she growled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I did nothing!" Lux snapped, turning to face her. "If I had, do you think I would have taken the time to dress you back and hide what I've done?! I think not!" he yelled, making Suki flinch.

Suki dropped her head and shivered as tears dropped freely from her eyes. Lux turned and left out the door, leaving Suki to herself, while he fetched food.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shi walked through the halls of the lair quickly, Abi right behind her, knowing where to find Kevin. Before they got to where he was at, however, someone ran up from the side, and pounced on Shi, driving her to the ground. When she looked up, she came face to face with Ryan Trenton Ross, the fledgling they had saved almost a year ago, from going crazy on bloodlust.

"Shi! You finally came to visit me!!" he cried, hugging her tight.

"Oh, hello Ryan. Didn't expect to see you here still." Shi said, hugging him back.

Abi stared down at the crimson haired Vamp, laying on top of Shi. Smiling, she knelt down beside him and looked at the two.

"You two would make a cute couple." she teased.

"Eh, Eclipse would kill you if he just heard you say that." Shi said, looking at her.

"And Shania is the only one for me." Ryan said, sitting up and pulling Shi to her feet.

Abi stood beside the two and looked around.

"Where is she anyway?" she asked.

Ryan's crimson eyes looked at her, and smiled.

"She's around here somewhere. Probably still in my room. That's where she was when I just left." he said, looking back down the hallway.

"Ah, ok." Abi muttered, nodding.

"So, still here? Staying or just until you get a place of your own?" Shi asked, looking at Ryan.

"Well, it will probably be a permanent home for Shania and I." he replied, smiling at her.

"Oh really? That's great to hear!" Shi said happily. "How is she faring with the Vampire side of you?" she asked.

"Well…she's not sure what to think yet. But she's getting used to it." Ryan muttered.

"Not sure what to think yet? Hasn't it been almost a year?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan dropped his head, and sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes." he muttered. "I guess I must really have changed."

"No you haven't. The only thing that has changed, is that you can move faster, heal quicker, and you're much stronger than any human can ever be!" Shi said, looking at him.

"That and the fact that you have to have a little bit of blood from time to time to keep yourself going. But otherwise, you're still you. You can eat normal food, drink normal drinks, and be almost human." Abi added.

"Key word, _almost_ human." Ryan muttered. "That must be what she can pick up on, is that I'm only _almost_ human."

"You will be as much of a human as anyone else is as soon as your second set of fazes come around." Shi said.

"Second set? What happens with them?" Ryan asked, looking up at her.

"You will be able to move around in day light, and you won't need as much blood, but the cravings will be stronger when it comes time to feed." Shi explained.

"And at first, you may need a pair of sunglasses, but other wise, you'll be just like a human with super strength." Abi said, smiling.

"Really?" Ryan asked, looking at both girls.

"Promise." Shi said, smiling.

"Yay! That makes me feel much better." Ryan said, hugging both girls.

Abi and Shi hugged him back, then pulled away as a girl ran up, smiling.

"Ryan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." she said, stopping beside them. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Abi.

"Name's Abi. Friend of Shi's. Came to check up on Ryan." Abi said, putting on a fake smile.

Shi smirked, because Shania bought it, and turned to Ryan. Shania's hazel eyes focused on her, and waited silently as Shi spoke.

"We must be heading off anyway. We were looking for Kevin." she said.

"Oh, I can take you two to him. I know where he is." Ryan said, smiling.

"Ryan, no. You need to lay down and rest." Shania said.

"I'm fine, honestly. But they need to be shown to Kevin. I'll be back." Ryan said, looking down at her.

"Ryan, the Doc said you should stay in bed. You shouldn't even be up and around now." Shania said.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"Nothing. I just got a hold of some bad blood and got food poisoning. I'm fine." Ryan said, looking back at Abi.

"Bad blood?" Shi asked.

"It was not bad blood! He's been having problems since he was bitten!" Shania said.

"Shania, if he doesn't move around, the blood won't move through his body, and he will remain sickly all the time." Shi said.

"No! Doc said he needs to stay in bed!" Shania shouted.

"Hey! There's no need for yelling!" Ryan snapped at her.

"Besides, Shi is right. He needs to move! If he doesn't, his body won't get used to the Vampire blood, and he'll constantly be sick! There's no stopping what he's become, so let it take its course." Abi said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shania snapped at her.

Abi stepped forward and Shi jumped between the two, while Ryan grabbed Shania and pushed her back.

"I'll tell you what to do, and there's not shit you can do about it!" Abi growled, pushing against Shi's hold.

"No, Abi, relax. Its ok. We'll go see Kevin and leave." Shi said, looking at Abi.

"Shania, what the fuck is with you?!" Ryan growled.

"I'm only doing what's best for you, from what Doc said!" Shania replied. "And these two seem hell bent on killing you!" she added, glaring at Abi.

"If we were hell bent on killing him, we wouldn't have went to get him from the cavern under ground! If we were hell bent on killing him, we wouldn't be here checking up on him! If we were hell bent on-" Abi started but Shi interrupted.

"Abi! It's ok, we get the point." Shi said.

Ryan glared at Shania, who jumped when she looked up at him.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Go to the room. I will deal with you when I get them to Kevin." he muttered, releasing her arm.

"But Ryan-" Shania started.

"Just GO!" Ryan snapped, pointing down the hall way.

Shania dropped her head and started down the hall way, but shot one last look back at Abi, who growled, and pushed against Shi again.

"Abi, relax. She's leaving." Shi said, looking at her.

Shania jogged down the hall way, and disappeared into hers and Ryan's room, slamming the door shut. Abi relaxed almost instantly, and looked at Shi, who released her and turned to Ryan. Abi raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"Still think she's the only one for you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well…" Ryan muttered, and sighed.

"Its ok. Come on, take us to Kevin and get back to her before she thinks you ran off to have a threesome or something with us." Abi said quietly.

Ryan nodded and silently led the way down to where Kevin was staying. Jack was in the room with him, standing in front of the desk, holding papers, while Kevin was searching through some more. Abi and Shi looked around as they walked in, and Ryan headed back to his room. Jack turned to see Shi and Abi smiling at him, and almost dropped the papers in his arms.

"Ladies! What a pleasure!" he said, struggling to hold on to the papers.

Kevin looked up and almost fell over, when he stumbled over a trash can behind his desk.

"Shi! Abi! What brings you here?" he asked, trying to act casual.

"We came looking for information." Shi said, looking at both Vamps.

"Information?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On what?" Kevin asked, leaning on the desk.

"Well…as you know, we found two children in the forest. We were hoping like hell that you may know of anyone gone missing." Shi said, stepping forward.

"Well, there's a lot of people gone missing. That's what all these papers are!" Kevin said, looking down.

"All…these are on missing people?!" Abi cried, looking around.

"Most of them. Most of them are from the passed, of Fledglings getting loose, or a crazed Vamp, but there are several up to date missings." Kevin replied, looking up at her.

Shi picked up a flier and looked at it. There was a picture of a woman on it, with white hair two toned black, and sapphire blue eyes. Abi looked at the flier over her shoulder, and read the bottom.

" '_Sukiyama Roxy Rose. Mother of a Kaiden Chase and Jaiden Rose.' _Shi! that's their mother!" Abi cried, looking up at Shi.

"You can't be so sure of that." Jack muttered, taking the flier and looking at it.

"And why not?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"There aren't many people that I know of with two children named Kaiden and Jaiden, Jack! This is her! That's their mother." Shi said, looking from Jack to Kevin.

"Give me the flier." Kevin said, holding out his hand.

Jack handed him the flier, and he looked it over, reading quickly. Shi and Abi watched him, then looked at each other, hope in both their eyes.

"Where did she go missing at? Maybe we can pick up a trail." Shi asked, looking back at Kevin.

"It says the last time she was seen, she was heading into the toy store with her children, when her children were abducted. Then, a few days later, Suki herself went missing. Most believed that she had gone out looking for her children, but when she didn't return, her parents started getting worried." Kevin read from the flier, then looked up.

"Her children were abducted….Kevin! Search these papers for her kids, I'm going to go call Madende. I'll see if he can't bring Kaiden over to see if that's his mother." Shi said.

"Got it." Kevin said, and set the flier down, apart from the others.

"What you want me to do?" Abi asked, watching her as she headed out the door.

"Stay here, stay out of trouble, and help them." Shi said, and Abi laughed.

"Me? Stay out of trouble? HA! Never!" Abi called after her, hearing her laugh.

Shi ran down the hall way, and up the stairs to the outside, where she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Madende's number.

_"Hello?_" he asked, and Shi could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, you. Um, we may have something, but I need Kaiden." Shi said, panting and trying to catch her breath.

_"Shi? What's going on? Why are you breathing like someone's been chasing you?_" Madende asked, becoming worried.

"Because, I just ran through the halls of the lair, so I could call you. I'm fine, honestly, but can you bring Kaiden over?" Shi asked, leaning against a tree.

_"Sure. I'll be there in no time. Wait for me by the door, ok?_" Madende asked.

"Got it." Shi breathed, closing her phone, and knocking on the door.

The door opened and Shi headed in, and walked to the bottom of the stairs, when her phone went off again. Jumping, she opened it, finding she had a new text message, from Eclipse.

'_Wats wrong?'_ it read, making her smile.

'_nuthin, just running a lot.'_ she replied, closing the phone again.

Sitting on the bottom stair, Shi waited patiently for her brother to arrive, with Kaiden. Then a thought struck her, and she jumped to her feet, and raced back down the hall. Sliding around the door of Kevin's room, she stopped and tried catching her breath again.

"Shi? You ok?" Abi asked, looking up at her worried like.

"Fine…where's that pic of Suki?" Shi panted, leaning against the door frame.

"There. Why?" Kevin asked, handing Shi the picture.

"Because, if at all possible, I'd rather Kaiden not come down here. He's only a little boy, and I don't want him by chance seeing one of the Vamps feeding or something." Shi replied, turning to leave again.

"Oh, ok. Good point." Kevin agreed, nodding.

"Ok, well, I'll be up on the surface. If you need me, call my phone or text me one." Shi said from the door way.

"Got it." Kevin said, looking back down at the papers.

"You want us to let you know when we find these kids?" Jack asked, looking back at Shi.

"Uh, yea. Please." Shi said, nodding.

"Ok." Jack and Abi said, and again, Shi took off running down the hall way.

She reached the door in a short amount of time, and raced up the stairs, flinging it open as Madende was reaching for it, making both of them jump and stumbled back. The guard at the door caught Shi before she fell down the stairs, and Madende stabled himself, with Kaiden hanging on to his shoulders. Panting, Shi nodded and smiled to the guard, and stepped out to her brother.

"Give me heart failure, why dontcha!" Madende cried, sighing.

"I'm sorry." Shi said, smiling. "You didn't exactly do wonders for me, either." she added, still trying to catch her breath.

Madende smirked and looked at the picture in her hands.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"That's what I need Kaiden for." Shi replied.

"Oh…ok." Madende said, nodding.

"Hey, Kaiden. I'm gonna show you a picture, ok?" Shi asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Kay." Kaiden said, smiling back.

"I want you to tell me if you know this person, ok?" Shi asked, stepping closer.

"Ok." Kaiden agreed, nodding.

Shi nodded and held up the paper so that both boys could see it. Kaiden's eyes widened as he looked at the picture, then he looked back at Shi.

"Its my momma." he said softly.

"Ok, so now we know what she looks like, and that'll make it much more easier to find her." Shi said, taking the photo away, and looking around.

"How long will it take you to find her?" Madende asked, looking at his sister.

"I don't know. We have to find out where she was." Shi said, looking back at him.

"I remember a white haired man taking us from momma." Kaiden said, making Shi look back at him.

"A white haired man? Do you remember anything else about him?" she asked.

"His eyes were scary." Kaiden said, shivering.

"Scary how?" Madende asked, looking over his shoulder at Kaiden.

"They were…they were…yellow…" Kaiden said, shivering again.

"White hair and yellow….eyes…" Shi muttered, looking at Madende, eyes wide. "Oh no." she whispered.

"Lux…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"He took us from our momma when we were going into the toy store." Kaiden said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry yourself about your momma, ok? We will find her for you." Shi said, gently rubbing the side of his face.

Kaiden nodded and wiped his tears away, before resting his head on Madende's shoulder. Madende smiled and looked back at Shi.

"When are you two going to be headed home?" he asked.

"As soon as we get a lead on Lux." Shi said, shrugging.

Madende nodded and looked around. Blinking away tears from the sun, he looked back at Shi.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take this little shit home. We'll be there, and call if you need anything, ok?" he said.

"I will." Shi said, nodding.

"Kay. Be careful." Madende said, then turned to leave.

Shi watched him head back to the car then headed back inside, again running down the hall way back to Kevin's room. When she reached his room, she walked in, handed him the flier, then sank to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Jack and Abi looked down at her, smirking and started going through pictures again.

"Hand me some papers." Shi said, sitting up.

Abi handed her a stack of papers, which she started going through immediately.

**_A/n: next chapter!! more on the way! review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

SHOUT OUT  
to Abi of course! 3


	8. Info

_**Chapter 8: Information**_

After about an hour, they finally came across Jaiden and Kaiden's pictures. Shi was pacing by the door, trying to think of how to come across Suki's scent. Kevin was standing up, leaning against his arms, which were braced on the top of his desk. He was staring down at a flier of Kaiden, reading the description. Abi was sitting in the small chair, looking at a flier of Jaiden, while Jack was leaned against the wall, watching them.

"Where were they kidnapped from?" Shi asked, still pacing.

"The toy store in town. Across from the mall. It doesn't have a name here for it." Kevin replied, without looking up.

"How long ago were they taken?" Shi asked.

"A week ago." Abi replied.

"Wait…we found them three days ago…where were they those other four days?!" Shi asked, stopping and looking at her.

"I don't know. Maybe he kept them long enough to get Suki, and when he got her, he dumped them." Abi replied, shrugging.

"That sounds like something Lux would do." Kevin agreed, looking up at them.

Shi nodded and slowly started pacing again, thinking it over. Kevin watched her for a sec, then stood up straight, and looked at Jack.

"Was Lux part of this clan before I got here?" he asked.

Jack smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask." he said, stepping off the wall.

Shi stopped pacing and looked at him, waiting for him to go on. Jack looked around at them all, and smiled again, before going on.

"His full name is Lux Falcon Mace. He was at one point in time, supposed to take Sire's place here, when he left, handed it down, or the case that happened, died. But, he and Drac had a bad fight about who got the spot, and he left. That's how Drac ended up as the leader of the Night Hunters, and why Lux joined sides with Aurora." Jack explained, while all eyes were on him.

"Why did he join up with Aurora? Aurora was Drac's sister." Abi asked.

"Because, Lux and Aurora had something going on. They had been dating when Lux joined her, but I don't know how long they lasted after he got there." Jack said.

"Well, if they were dating the last time we were there, he's not a very good boyfriend." Shi muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because, he bailed after Adam kicked his ass for a while, and we haven't seen him since." Shi said, looking back at him.

"And Aurora?" Jack asked.

"Dead." Kevin replied.

Jack looked at him stunned. Kevin looked back at him, then to Shi.

"Do I dare ask about Drac?" Jack asked.

"Also dead." Shi replied quietly.

"Really now? Since when? And how could I not know about it?" Jack asked, looking from Shi, to Kevin.

"It's been about a year since it happened. And I guess word never got around that they had been killed." Kevin said calmly.

"Who killed them?" Jack asked.

"My brother killed Drac, and my sister killed Aurora. Aurora let herself slip completely, and became full Vamp." Shi explained.

"She would've been killed anyway." Kevin said, shaking his head. "She kept harassing them because of Eclipse."

"Eclipse Black? That's who that was? The Eclipse Black?!" Jack asked, staring hard at Kevin.

"Yea…How do you know him?" Shi asked nervously.

"We, at one point, used to be good friends. But he turned his back on me, and claims it was me who turned on him." Jack said, looking back at Shi.

"So it wasn't a trust issue between you two." Abi muttered, standing up and walking to Shi.

"Oh there's a trust issue, that's for damn sure." Jack said, smirking.

"Well, no, see what we mean by that, is anyone new that shows up, he gets mouthy and snappy with everyone." Abi said.

"Its gotten him into deep shit with Madende and Jake." Shi added.

"Ah, I see. Well, no, I'm not new. He just doesn't like me, plain and simple." Jack said, shrugging.

"Ok, so continue on with your story. Why did he turn his back on you?" Shi asked.

"Well, see. I was Vamp, when he was a human. And when he got bitten and turned over, he blamed me for it, because I had always said that he should be a Vamp, because he'd make a good one." Jack explained, sitting on the edge of Kevin's desk.

"Who originally bit him?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know his name, but it wasn't me. That's all I know." Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Ok, well lets get back to Lux. We can find Eclipse's Sire later, if you want." Kevin said, leaning on his desk again.

"Ok, what else do you want to know about him?" Jack asked, glancing over his shoulder at Kevin.

"Where he likes or liked to hang out at, if he had a house anywhere close by…um…if he had a hideaway that you knew about. Anything you can tell us." Shi replied.

"Ok, well, I know of a huge cavern close by that me, him, and Drac used to go to." Jack said. "Before either of them went bad, of course." he added, after the looks he got.

"Of course." Shi murmured, looking away.

"Look, I used to be friends with them, that I admit. But not anymore. When they started killing innocent people, just for the fun of it, I left." Jack said, looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell Sire?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because…I thought I was just a passing faze that would move on and that they would go back to normal." Jack replied, sounding almost sad. "And…because they were my friends." he added quietly.

Shi looked at Abi, who nodded in understanding, then looked back at Jack.

"Ok, so you know of a cavern. How long ago was it since you've been there?" Shi asked.

"Several years, but I still know the way, if you want me to take you out there." Jack replied.

"Good." Abi said, nodding. "We should go out there." she said, looking at Shi.

"You know, Madende would kill us if we went out there alone." Shi said, looking at her.

"I know, but hey, if we find a scent trail, we could always go and get them." Abi said.

"True…" Shi mused, thinking it over.

She glanced at Kevin, who looked worried. Sighing, she dropped her head, so she wasn't looking at him, and glanced at a picture of Suki.

"We have to do something." she said, looking back up at Jack.

"Then I'll take you out there." Jack said simply.

"Not just the three of you." Kevin said, shaking his head.

"Just to follow a trail, Kevin. Nothing major." Jack said, looking at him.

Kevin shook his head and stood up off the desk.

"Not alone." he repeated.

"Why not?!" Jack snapped.

"Because! I've been looking out for these guys since I watched they're mother die by their father! I'm not letting them go out there alone, when I know there's bound to be danger there!" Kevin snapped back.

Shi and Abi looked nervously back and forth between the two boys, then at each other. Jack relaxed, but continued staring at Kevin.

"You are as bad as Eclipse was!" he muttered.

"Correction, still is." Shi said.

Jack looked at her and smirked, then back at Kevin.

"I don't care who you compare me too, I am NOT letting these girls and you go out there alone." Kevin growled.

"Don't trust me?" Jack taunted.

"Not you…him…" Kevin muttered.

"Ah…I see." Jack mused. "What do you suppose we do then?" he asked, scratching his chin.

"Let Shi call her brother, and I'll gather a few Night Hunters to go with you." Kevin replied.

"Why all these people? Wouldn't her brother be strong enough to suffice just going out there?" Jack asked.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Kevin asked, sighing.

"Kevin, its ok. Madende will be enough, really. You know from experience how strong he is." Shi said, smiling weakly.

"That I do. My back still hurts from time to time." Kevin remarked, smirking.

"I missed the inside joke." Abi muttered.

"When we first met Kevin, he was forced, by Reko, do play as Black Death, so Reko could escape. Madende kinda sorta got answers out of him, in a painful way." Shi explained, looking at her.

"What happened?" Abi asked, looking at Kevin.

"He got rough." Kevin replied, wincing at the thought.

"He slammed Kevin back against a tree, and almost broke his back, and split the skin all the way down his spin." Shi said, and both Abi and Kevin shivered visibly.

"Aww, my poor buddy!" Abi cried, running around the desk and hugging Kevin.

"Well, he was only being protective, so I don't blame him." Kevin said, hugging her back.

"Do you have a scar from it?" Abi asked.

"Oh yea. But now is not the time to be looking at old scars. Right now we should be getting ready to go." Kevin said, looking at Shi.

"You going to?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes." Kevin replied with a small nod.

"Sweet. I'll go call dip shit. I'll be back." Shi said, and left the room.

Abi released Kevin and looked down at the papers. She spotted a pictured of a very familiar face, and picked it up.

"Serenity?" she asked, looking at Kevin. "Who's missing her?" she asked.

"I don't know. Didn't even know it was in there." he replied shrugging.

"Well, whoever is missing her, will be missing her for a long ass while." Abi muttered, looking back at the picture.

"Why you say that?" Jack asked, taking the flier from her and looking it over. "She's kinda cute." he remarked.

"You're a dumb fuck you know that?" Kevin muttered, looking at him.

"She had just about every sexual disease in the book." Abi replied. "You could smell it on her blood."

"Really? That's not good." Jack said, tossing down the paper on the desk.

"So, why do you say that whoever is missing her is going to be missing her for a long ass while?" Kevin asked, looking at Abi.

"Because, the little bitch is dead." Abi replied, smirking.

"Oh? Since when?!" Kevin cried. "And by who?!"

"Since the day Drac and Aurora got it." Abi replied. "And by Shi." she added, smirking.

"Shi actually killed her little sister?" Kevin asked, a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Yes." Abi said nodding.

"Little sister?!" Jack cried.

"Yes." Abi repeated, looking at him.

"I find that hard to believe." Kevin said, shaking his head. "She was always protecting her from everyone." he said.

"Yes." Abi said again, and smiled.

"Would you stop that?!" Jack cried.

"What?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"The 'yes' shit!" Jack said, making Abi laugh.

"Fine. And apparently Shi had enough of Serenity's shit." she said, looking back at Kevin.

"Oh really? I'll have to ask her about this." Kevin mused, rubbing his chin.

"You do that." Abi said, dropping down in his swivel chair and spinning.

"You are gonna make yourself sick." Kevin said, looking at her.

"No I won't!" Abi called as she spun around. "Wee!!"

Jack shook his head and chuckled lightly, while Kevin watched her spin. Abi stopped for a second and looked around, her eyes crossing slightly.

"Whoa…dizzyness." she said, trying to focus on Kevin.

"Uh, yea…that tends to happen when you spin." Kevin said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Abi snapped playfully, trying to stand.

Kevin caught her when she stumbled forward, and laid her down on the floor, where she stayed until Madende arrived.

**_A/n: ok, so i was in a hurry and didnt get to review this one. so, yea, bare with it, kk? Good...now review for me!! LaterZ!!_**


	9. The Cavern

_**Chapter 9: The Cavern**_

Madende arrived ten minutes after Shi called him, and jogged over to her, where she stood waiting at the door. He wasn't alone, but he hadn't brought Eclipse. Jeric was with him this time, and followed him over.

"Wow! You made it out with out Eclipse." she teased, as they reached her.

"It took some work, but yea." Madende said, nodding.

Shi laughed lightly and knocked on the door. The guard opened the door and looked at them, then at Jeric.

"He can't come in." he said, pointing to him.

"Yes he can. He's with us." Madende said.

"No demons. Only Vamps." the guard said.

"That's ok, I can wait." Jeric said, looking at them.

"No, you can go. You have a human running around down there, you can allow him in. Besides, we are demons, and Kevin knows it." Shi said, looking at the guard.

"You have a human in your midst? Isn't that just asking for trouble among the Vamps?" Madende taunted.

The guard looked nervously between the two, then looked down the stairs to see if anyone was around. Looking back at the three, he nodded.

"Don't be so nervous. I'll clear you with Kevin." Shi said, smiling.

The guard smiled and nodded again, as Shi lead the way down the stairs. Madende and Jeric followed her, and the guard closed the door behind them. Jeric looked around at the underground cavern, taking in all the sights. Again, Ryan greeted them by the start of his hallway, and smiled.

"I don't believe I met them." he said, walking up to them, and nodding to Madende and Jeric.

"Ryan, this is my brother Madende and close friend Jeric. You two, this is Ryan, the fledge we had to hunt up." Shi said, smiling.

Madende nodded to Ryan and held his hand out and Ryan grasped it, shaking it. Then he turned to Jeric and did the same, who returned the favor. Afterwards, Ryan looked back down the hallway, and met Shania's gaze.

"I…uh…gotta go." he said, looking back at Shi.

"She still giving you hell?" Shi asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ryan sighed, nodding.

"Well, then don't keep her waiting." Madende smirked.

"Yea, no shit. Her and Abi about got into it a few minutes ago." Shi said, looking at her brother.

"I'll see you after a while, ok?" Ryan asked, hugging and kissing Shi's cheek.

"Ok. See you." Shi replied.

Ryan turned and left, leaving Shi, Madende, and Jeric to look at each other. Shrugging, Shi turned and led the way down the hall to Kevin's room. Kevin and Jack were each looking at pictures of the children and Abi was still laying in the floor where Kevin had set her when she got dizzy from his chair. Kevin looked up as Madende and Jeric walked in, and smiled.

"Madende! Great to see you again!" he said, stepping around the desk.

As he stepped over Abi, she raised her leg, tripping him. Jack stared at them, as Kevin lay on top of Abi, looking down at her. Abi blushed lightly and smiled up at him.

"Uh, hi." Kevin said, also blushing lightly.

"Good thing Jake isn't here." Shi said, smirking.

"No shit." Jeric agreed, looking at the two.

Kevin pushed himself up and stood over Abi, holding out his hand.

"Ready to get up yet?" he asked.

"Nope." Abi said, shaking her head.

"Ok then." Kevin said, stepping the rest of the way over Abi and going to Madende.

"Hello, old friend." Madende said, as Kevin pulled him into a small hug.

Patting his back, Madende released Kevin and looked at him.

"You remember Jeric, right?" he asked.

"Of course." Kevin said, holding out his hand to Jeric.

"Good to see you again." Jeric said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Likewise." Kevin said, nodding. "Ok! So, do you know why you're here?" he asked, looking back at Madende.

"No, not exactly. Why am I here?" Madende asked, looking at Shi, who smiled innocently.

"Well, we may have found a lead on Lux." Kevin said, grabbing a picture off of his desk.

"Oh really? Already?" Madende asked, looking at the picture as Kevin handed it to him.

"Yea. It didn't take long, once someone decided to speak up." Kevin said, shooting a look to Jack.

"You knew something and didn't tell?" Madende asked, looking up at him.

"I did tell." Jack said nodding. "And what was the name again?" he added, raising an eyebrow.

"Madende. Yourself?" Madende asked.

"Jack Ryu Shan." Jack said, walking over to him and holding out his hand.

Hesitating for a second, Madende returned the favor.

"This is Jeric." he said, nodding to his side.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said, nodding to him.

"Likewise." Jeric muttered, and watched Jack walk away.

Madende looked down at the picture in his hands, and read the description on the bottom. Jeric stepped closer to him and read with him, what it said.

"This is their mother?!" Madende asked, looking up at the others.

"Yea." Shi said, nodding.

"Ok…then, can't we get a scent off the kids?" Madende asked, looking up at her.

"No, because they've both been bathed and their clothes have been washed. I can't pick up a scent on them." Shi said, shaking her head.

"Oh…Damn." Madende muttered, looking back down at the picture.

"But…the reason why you are here, is because Jack knows of a place where Lux used to hang out at, I wanted you to go with us because of the girls." Kevin said, looking at him.

"Ah, I see. Ok then, lets go." Madende said, handing the picture back to Shi.

Shi set the picture down and followed her brother and Jeric out the door. Kevin pulled Abi to her feet and the three of them left, heading for the surface.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They walked along the forest floor, looking around and keeping their ears open for any sounds, like someone moving. Kevin and Jack walked at the very front of the group, Shi and Abi behind them, and Madende and Jeric behind them. They were just heading into unknown woods, when a twig snapped close beside Shi, making her jump and look over. Madende was at her side in an instant, ready to fight, but there was nothing there. He looked at her nervously, then back around.

"Lets keep moving." Shi muttered, and Kevin and Jack started walking again.

Madende and Jeric walked a little closer to them now, more alert and still looking around. A weak scent filled their senses, making them stop again and sniff the air.

"Its old." Madende said, shaking his head.

"He hasn't been here recently." Jack added, looking around.

"How far is the cavern?" Abi asked, looking at Jack.

"Just up ahead." Jack said, nodding in the direction of the cavern.

"Lets go then. I don't like standing still long." Jeric muttered, looking around.

Jack nodded and started walking again. They soon came to what Jack had been leading them too. There was a huge rock wall before them, with trees and moss growing all over it. Dead leaves also covered it, and old, dead bushes stood on its side. Madende scanned the wall quickly, not seeing much, but at the top was a small black figure.

"That's the entrance." Jack muttered, pointing to a huge cave mouth.

"Hang on." Madende said, walking over towards the rock wall.

"Madende, be careful." Shi warned.

"He may have laid traps. I wouldn't get to close." Jack said, looking at Madende.

Madende paused, and looked around. Jack was right. At his feet, was a trip wire, and to his side was a sharp looking, thick log that could easily impale an unfortunate victim. Grabbing a thick stick, Madende stood back and dropped the stick on the wire. It snapped instantly and the thick log swung forward. The others jumped and started forward, but Madende held up a finger, making them pause.

"I'm fine. I don't want you guys finding something I haven't. Stay there." he said, looking back at them.

"Madende…Come back over here, please." Jeric said, looking around.

"Hang on. There's something up there, that I want to check out." Madende said, looking back at him. "I promise I'll be right there." he added, smiling.

Jeric smiled weakly and looked around again, looking for anything he might miss. But Madende wasn't planning on using the ground anymore. After seeing that sharp log ready to impale him, he had decided it may be better to take to the trees. Looking around, he found a tree with a slight lean to it. Taking a small step back, and using his Vampire strength, Madende jumped from where he was, to the leaning tree. Jeric and the others watched him with careful eyes, as he dug his claws into the tree and hung off the side of it. Looking around again, Madende found a tree close by with a thick branch that he could stand on. Readying himself for another jump, Madende brought his feet up, and jumped again, barely making the branch.

Jeric took a step forward, when Madende only barely managed to grab the branch with his right hand, and dangled there in midair for a second. He stopped when Madende grabbed the branch with his other hand and started swinging his legs back and forth until he was able to hook them on the closer branch. Then he was left hanging upside down, until he pulled himself up and was now sitting on top of the branch, looking down at them.

"Its all good! No worries." he called, then got to his feet.

But there was a small worry…the branch cracked under his weight, making him pause and look down. The others watched intently as he slowly edged his way towards the base of the tree, the branch cracking several more times. Seeing as he wasn't going to make it to the base before the branch cracked, Madende looked back at the thick branch he had originally planned to jump too. It wasn't to far away now, and he was standing on something, so the jump would be easy to make. Jumping just as the branch snapped and fell, Madende landed on the branch, braced himself, and looked back at the falling branch. Everyone tensed at seeing the branch fall, but relaxed slightly as they saw Madende standing in the thick branch.

This, however, set off another trap, making a net fall on Madende. Digging the claws of one of his hands into the tree, he cut his way out of the net, and shook it off his leg. Jeric sighed and covered his face with one of his hands, while Madende scaled the tree even higher, stopping above the ledge of the rock wall. Shi studied him for a minute, then gasped, figuring out what he was up too.

"Madende! You'll never make that jump!" she cried, making Jeric look up.

Madende studied the jump for a minute, leaning back against the tree. Slowly walking out along the branch, he became closer to the ledge and smirked.

"I got this…" he muttered, and walked back, getting ready to run.

"Madende…" Jeric warned, watching him.

"I can make it! Its ok! I'm getting a run at it!" Madende called, looking down at them.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? How do you plan to get down?" Kevin called.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I need to concentrate now, if I'm going to make this. I'll be fine." Madende called, and the others went silent, watching intently.

Madende took a deep breath, then ran across the branched towards the edge. Abi closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Shi's shoulder, not wanting to watch. Shi was chewing on her claws, hoping like hell he made the jump, because even for a Vamp, that was a long drop if he missed. Jeric watched his every move, shaking his head, while Kevin and Jack remained motionless.

"He's not going to make it…he's not going to make it…he's not going to fucking make it!" Jeric said over and over.

"Yes he will." Shi said, staring at her brother.

Madende ran with perfect balance across the branch, and at the very tip of the branch, he jumped. The edge got closer and closer as he sailed freely through the air, towards the ledge. Unfortunately, Jeric had been right. He didn't make it all the way to the ledge, but he didn't drop to his death either. Slamming into the side of the rock wall, Madende slipped down the jagged rocks until he managed to dig his claws into the rock and bring himself to a stop. Surprisingly, his claws didn't break, and he found a small footing on the side of the rock, with which he braced himself.

Shi coved her mouth and gasped, and Jeric took a few steps forward, before Kevin stopped him.

"Wait. The way things have been set up, you may set something off that could put him in more danger." he said, stepping beside Jeric.

Jeric looked from him to Madende and back. Sighing, he looked back at Madende and watched, as Madende pulled himself safely to the top, and disappeared from sight. Madende lay on his back, spread eagle, staring up at the sky, panting. Slowly, he sat up and looked for the object that had attracted him up there, and found it a few yards away. His stomach was sore from sliding down all the jagged rocks along the side of the wall, and he lifted his shirt to find several long red scratches down his chest.

"Madende, I am going to kick you ass when you get back down here!" Jeric yelled, making Madende smiled weakly as he stood.

Cautiously looking around for anymore traps, Madende slowly made his way over to the object standing away from him. As he neared, a smell reached his nose, that made him almost gag and cover his face. It smelled awful. Like rotting flesh. Stepping gently as he walked, Madende kept his eyes down, looking for trip wires. When he stopped, he looked for wires ahead, above and beside him, finding nothing. As he reached the figure, he realized why it smelled so bad, and what the figure was. It was what was left of an unknown demon. Closing his eyes, Madende turned away, and suppressed the gag that was working its way up. Looking back, he saw that the demon had been stabbed through the heart with something, and was tied to a cross looking prop. Taking this as a warning to any other nosy demons, Madende turned to leave, heading back to the lip of the rock.

"What was so damn interesting, that you almost killed yourself getting up there?" Abi growled, looking up at him.

"Never mind that right now, how the hell is he going to get down?" Kevin asked.

Madende looked around and spotted a huge, thick vine. Smiling, he walked back, cut through it with his claws, pulled on it to make sure it would hold his weight, and jumped. Abi gasped and looked away again, as Madende swung down over them, and let go, dropping to the ground just behind him. Jeric was the first one to reach him, hugging him, then smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ok, that was…odd…" Madende said, hugging Jeric back.

Shi and Abi were the next to run to him, but stopped a few inches away.

"What the hell is that smell?!" Abi cried, covering her nose.

"God Madende! Did you roll in something dead?! You stink!" Shi said, also covering her nose.

"No I don't. Do I?" Madende asked, looking down at Jeric.

"I don't smell anything." Jeric said, shaking his head and looking at the girls.

"Madende, he doesn't have advanced sense of smell like we do." Kevin said, walking over. "But I do smell something."

"Same." Jack said, appearing beside Madende.

"Well, there was a dead demon up there." Madende replied, nodding to the cliff.

"What kind?" Shi asked, looking at him.

"Don't know. Couldn't tell. The body was decomposing really bad. That's probably what you smell." Madende replied.

"Possibly." Kevin muttered, looking up at the cliff. "Wonder what a dead body is doing up there." he mused.

"I took it as a warning signal. It was tied to a cross like prop." Madende explained.

"Like a crucifix?" Abi asked.

"Yea, but it was only tied there. Not nailed." Madende said, looking at her.

"Could you get any new scents while you were up there?" Kevin asked, looking at him.

"No. The smell of the body covered any that were up there." Madende replied, shaking his head.

"Well, lets get out of here. I have a bad feeling." Jeric said, looking around.

He released Madende finally, and turned to the others. Shi and Abi must have felt something too, because they were looking around the tree tops. Kevin and Jack looked back towards the lair, where the huge cave mouth stood open like a huge mouth with sharp, jagged teeth. Madende listened for a few minutes, then took a step forward, ending up beside Kevin and Jack. Madende looked to Shi, who realized what he was listening for, and looked around. Suddenly, he shoved Kevin to the side, as an arrow struck the ground where he had been standing, then jumped back and grabbed Jeric, taking him to the ground. An arrow struck ground where Jeric had been standing, and Madende looked up to see several hunters standing around. Looking at Shi, he realized there were arrows in the ground where she and Abi had been standing, and now the two where hidden behind a huge oak tree.

Himself and Jeric were well hidden in a big bush, and both kept silent as Madende watched the hunters move around, looking for them. Madende looked down, and held a finger to his lips, signaling Jeric to remain quiet, and he nodded on response. Suddenly, a hunter dropped to the ground beside the bush, making Madende jump. Then he realized the hunter was dead, and looked up to see Jack standing in the branch where the hunter had been, smirking.

"Come on now, Madende. Don't tell me a little hunter scares you after the scaling you just did!" he teased, before jumping to the next hunter.

"That sorry son of a bitch." Madende growled, pushing himself up off of Jeric.

He pulled Jeric to his feet, but before they could start fighting, Kevin and Jack had killed all the present hunters, and stood in a tree, side by side, staring down at them.

"You didn't leave any for us?" Abi cried, stepping out from behind the oak tree with Shi.

"Sorry. You were to slow to get out here." Jack said, smiling.

"Fucker." Abi muttered, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Come on. If they were out here, they're probably at your house as well. We should head back quickly." Kevin said, dropping to the ground.

"Jump on." Madende told Jeric, nodding to his back.

Nodding, Jeric jumped on Madende's back, and the six of them flitted off towards the Fox house.

**_A/n: yea, so theres the next chapter. and yes, Madende always has to do things the hard way. :P but thats him. so...review for me!! LaterZ!!_**


	10. Headin Home

**_Chapter 10: Heading Home_**

Jeric held on tight as Madende jumped from branch to branch, in the trees and then dropped to the ground an ran beside Shi and the others. The Fox house soon came into view, and a horrible scent reached their noses. Picking up speed, they reached the house quickly. Madende slid to a halt and let Jeric down, while looking at a dead hunter.

"Good God I forgot how bad these guys's blood smells!" he said, covering his nose and backing away.

"I smell that! What the hell?!" Jeric cried, stepping away as well.

"They have bad blood. Come on, lets go make sure the others are ok." Shi said, jogging towards the house.

Madende, Jeric, Abi, Jack and Kevin followed her quickly, racing through the door. Now Shi covered her nose.

"Oh, God! It stinks in here!" she called, then looked around. "Adam?! Jake?! Kaiden?! Eclipse?!" she called out.

"Up here!" Adam's voice rang out, from upstairs.

Shi ran up the stairs to Adam's room, where he was just pulling his shirt off over his head, and tossed it to the side. Shi looked from him to the shirt, and noticed his skin was red with blood that had soaked through the fabric.

"Adam, what happened?" she asked.

"Hunters showed up, while we were outside. Me and Jake attacked them while Eclipse brought the kids in to keep them safe." Adam explained, going to his closet.

"Where is Jake?" Abi asked.

"In your room I suppose." Adam replied, looking at her. "I haven't seen him since we came in." he added.

"I need to burn an incent in here. It smells awful." Shi said, turning and leaving Adam's room.

Abi left and went into her room, where she heard the water running from the bathroom. Madende and Jeric headed downstairs after Shi, where Kevin and Jack stood waiting.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, looking up.

"They attacked while we were gone. Adam and Jake attacked them back while Eclipse took the kids upstairs." Madende explained, watching Shi light several candles and incense.

"Are they all ok?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Dunno. Haven't seen Jake yet and Adam seems to be just fine. He's blood stained but fine." Madende said.

"Are you sure he's just blood stained?" Jack pressed, looking back at Madende.

"Jack! That's enough." Kevin snapped, looking at him.

"I'm sure he's just fine!" Madende said, glaring at Jack.

"Relax." Jeric said, gently placing a hand on Madende's shoulders.

"One can never be to sure, Kevin. You know these guys." Jack said, looking at Kevin.

"He's fine!" Madende snapped.

"Madende, lets go." Jeric said, pulling back on Madende's shoulder.

Jack and Madende stared at each other for a second, then Madende hesitantly let Jeric pull him back. Kevin glared at Jack until he turned to him, then watched as Madende and Jeric jogged up the stairs to the bedrooms. Kevin turned to Jack and glared at him.

"What?!" Jack snapped, glaring back.

"Outside...now!" Kevin said, pointing to the door.

Shi looked back at the two as they left, then turned back to the burning candle she had in her hands. Gently setting it on the shelf, she looked around the room. There were blood footprints from the door to the stairs, which was part of the reason for the smell. Sighing she went into the kitchen to the closet and grabbed the mop, then headed back into the living room to clean up the blood. Adam soon came down the stairs, smelling much better than the dead hunters blood.

"Sorry for the mess, Shi." He said, smiling weakly.

"Don't be. Its alright." Shi said, smiling back and carrying the mop to the back door and tossing it out.

"Have you seen Eclipse yet? Or Kaiden and Jaiden?" Adam asked.

"No. Did they get hurt or anything?" Shi asked, looking up at Adam with a worried look.

"Not that I know of. I was just wondering if they've come out of hiding yet." Adam smirked, leaning against the cabinet.

"No, they haven't yet." Shi said, shaking her head.

Footsteps from the stairs alerted them, and soon Jake came around the corner, with Abi hanging off his arm. Shi smiled at them, and looked at Adam, who laughed.

"Abi, I'm fine! I swear!" Jake was saying, looking at her.

"Are you sure? Positive? Certain? Let me see!! Just let me check! Are you sure??" Abi cried, jumping up and down.

"Abi! You saw in the shower that there's nothing on me!" Jake said, watching her bounce.

"Hey! Didn't need to know that!" Shi cried, looking at them.

"And you didn't invite me?" Adam asked, pouting.

"Stuff it, Baker!" Jake growled.

"Stuff what, where?" Abi asked, looking up at Jake.

"Abi! You aren't helping it any!" Jake said, looking at her.

"Helping what, Jaker?" Adam asked, smiling.

"I like Jakie Boy better!" Abi cried, smiling.

Jake looked at Shi with a pleading look.

"I'm outta this one." She said, holding up her hands.

"Thanks…" Jake said, his eyes narrowing.

"No problem." Shi said, smiling.

Sighing, Jake stared at the wall, trying to ignore both Abi and Adam. Shi smiled and leaned back against the counter, watching them with amusement. Adam suddenly flitted, ending up behind Jake and jumping on his back.

"Hey! That's my spot!" Abi cried.

"Get off!" Jake cried, jumping around.

"Kinda hard to do in your clothes!" Adam cried, laughing.

"You sick fuck! Get off my back!" Jake cried, reaching back to try and grab him.

"Get off on your back? What?" Adam asked, ducking.

"Uh…eh…uh…NO!" Jake cried.

Abi and Shi howled with laughter, watching the two argue, while Jake tried grabbing Adam, and Adam ducking. Jake, however, managed to get a hold of Adam…in not the best of ways. Reaching behind, Jake grabbed Adam's behind, making the Eagle demon yipe and shoot up his back to his shoulders.

"I thought you weren't bi!!" Adam cried.

"I'm not!!" Jake yelled, his eyes wide with shock.

"You must be!! You just grabbed my ass!" Adam cried.

"I wasn't trying to! I was trying to grab you!" Jake said, looking up at him.

"Oh, you grabbed me alright!" Adam said, nodding.

Shi and Abi laughed even harder.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Will you please get off of me now?" Jake asked, still looking up at him.

"Bend over." Adam said, looking down at him.

"WHAT?!" Jake cried, eyes widening again.

"Bend over so I can get down! I'm short, damn it!" Adam said, causing the girls to laugh harder still.

"Oh…right…" Jake muttered, sighing and kneeling.

Adam jumped off of Jake's back and looked at the girls, who were still laughing. Both he and Jake glared playfully at them, then each attack Shi and Abi.

"No! Stop!" Shi cried as Adam started tickling her.

"Can't breath…as it is!…leave…me alone!" Abi screamed, fighting against Jake.

Jake laughed at both girls, as they laughed harder still as both he and Adam tickled them. Pausing, they looked down at the girls, who stopped laughing and tried catching their breaths. Footsteps alerted them, and Adam rolled off Shi, just as Eclipse came around the corner with Kaiden and Jaiden.

"Aunt Shi!! Uncle Adam!" Kaiden cried, racing forward and throwing his arms around Shi's neck.

"Hey sweetie. How are you? You ok?" Shi asked, hugging the boy back.

"Yea, I'm ok. Uncle Eclipse took us inside when the bad guys showed up, and we played all day." Kaiden said, smiling.

"Really now? That's great!" Shi said, looking at Eclipse and smiling.

He smiled back, as he gently rubbed Jaiden's back, as she was asleep on his shoulder. Jake and Abi got to their feet, and looked down at Shi, Kaiden and Adam. Madende suddenly rounded the corner, with Jeric at his side, who's eyes fell on Jaiden.

"Ah! Baby, baby, baby!" he said, smiling and bouncing.

"Shh, shh. Don't wake her up." Eclipse hissed, turning to him.

"I won't, I promise. Can I hold her though?? Please, please, please?" Jeric begged.

Madende laughed lightly at him, and shook his head. Eclipse smirked and gently lifted Jaiden off his shoulder, handing her to Jeric. She whined softly, and stirred, making Jeric look nervously at Madende.

"You wanted her." he said, shrugging.

"I know, but if she starts crying, I start crying too…" he said, giving him a puppy face.

"Then bounce her gently." Madende said, smiling.

"Show me." Jeric said.

"Eh…" Madende muttered, looking nervously at the baby.

"Its ok, Madende." Shi said, standing, and watching them.

Everyone was watching them with amusement, and smiling. Madende looked at her nervously, then back at Jaiden, stirring lightly.

"Madende, she's waking up…please show me!!" Jeric hissed, but Madende spotted the hidden smirk.

Madende looked worriedly at the baby, then at Jeric, and sighed. Stepping forward, he held out his hands, and gently took the baby from the demon, and laid her against his shoulder and gently bounced her. Jaiden silenced almost immediately, snuggling up to Madende's neck, and falling asleep again. Madende gently rubbed her back and looked at Jeric, who smiled.

"All there is to it." he whispered, but still looked nervous.

Jeric smiled and nodded, then stepped up to Madende, putting his hands on his sides. Madende looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're better at it than me." he smirked, gently kissing Madende.

"You set it up, didn't you?" Madende asked, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Jeric said, smiling and shrugging.

"I'm out! See ya later!" Jake said, going out the back door.

"Me too." Eclipse said, following him.

Adam followed them both without a word, leaving the two girls and Kaiden behind. Shi looked down at Kaiden, then glanced at Abi.

"Eh, Kaiden. Why don't you go outside and play with the horses with Adam?" she asked, smiling.

"Ok." Kaiden said, and ran out the door after the three.

Madende and Jeric looked at both girls, who happily perched themselves on the counter, and smiled at them.

"Well, hell. You look like your all lined out for a movie." Madende said softly.

"Maybe we are." Abi said, smiling.

"Why? Don't want an audience?" Shi asked, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"I don't mind." Jeric said, shrugging and looking up at Madende. "You?"

"I don't guess so." Madende said, also shrugging.

"Good. Pretend we aren't even in here." Abi said, smiling.

Jeric and Madende laughed lightly and looked back at each other. Jake suddenly stuck his head through the door and looked at Abi and Shi, sitting on the counter, watching the boys like they were watching a movie.

"Abi! Outside!" he said, making Abi jump.

"But…but…" Abi protested, looking at Jake.

"No buts! Lets go!" Jake said, then looked at Shi. "Eclipse wants you too." he added.

"Aw, man…damn it." Shi groaned, slipping off the counter.

Madende and Jeric smiled and watched the girls leave, then looked at each other. Smiling, they both walked into the living room, Madende gently lay down on the couch, with the baby laying on his chest, while Jeric curled up to him from the side, and both took a quick nap with the baby.

**_A/n: sorry for all the...eh...mistakes...i have a fucking yappy ass dog yappin in my ear, and i in a hurry, so sorry!! review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

Shoutout!!  
to Abi, of course! 3 


	11. Fun Fun

_**Chapter 10: Fun Fun**_

Lux lead Suki down the stairs of the manor by a metal collar and chain. Suki followed obediently, seeing as she couldn't quiet run to far, with that thick chain strapped to her neck. He had said he was taking her to a new place, because the Fox's were tailing them. Suki followed him silently, looking around at her surroundings as they walked. At the bottom of the stairs, two people waited for them, looking up as they approached. One was chained as Suki was, and the other, holding the chain.

"Ah, Penny. What do we have here?" Lux asked, stopping and smiling.

"This is Billy Dean Black. He was snooping around the Cavern earlier, and I thought you'd like a new pet. But I see you already have one." the girl laughed.

She was fairly short, and somewhat chunky with short blond hair, cut short to her head, that spiked out in the back. Her eyes were, oddly, a pinkish color, that stunned Suki as she looked at her. The boy on the other hand, looked as if he might have been around fifteen or sixteen years old, with black messy hair, and orange eyes. Again, Suki was stunned by his eyes, and caught herself staring a few times.

"That's ok, Penny. I'll take them both." Lux said, smirking and jerking Suki's chain.

She stumbled up to him, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her.

"I think Ms. Suki here is lonely anyway." he smirked, letting her go, and pushing her away.

Suki stumbled away again, and fell to the ground on her knees, looking up at him. He smiled down, and looked back at Penny, who laughed. Billy glared at them, then knelt and helped Suki to her feet, just as Penny jerked back on his chain, dragging him to the ground.

"No! Please stop! He's only a boy!" Suki begged, grabbing Lux's arm.

"Oh, would ya lookie here. Suki's taken a liking to the runt." Lux teased, shoving her away again.

Growling, Billy got to his feet, and glared at Penny. She laughed, and side stepped as he ran at her, Billy stumbling to the floor again.

"Aggressive little shit, isn't he?" Lux asked, laughing.

"That he is. He's tried attacking me three times already, and doesn't seem to get the point that I can hear him coming, and can out power him anytime." Penny laughed, jerking the chain back again, making Billy cough roughly.

"Stop it! Please!" Suki cried, tears in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Lux growled, smacking Suki, sending her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Billy snapped, jumping to his feet.

"Oh my! Struck a nerve did I?" Lux taunted, looking at Billy. "Do you know her?" he asked, smirking.

"No. But you don't treat a woman like that!" Billy growled.

"Oh, well. She'll live. Lets get a move on, shall we?" Lux asked, dragging Suki to her feet by the chain collar.

Suki gasped as she stabled herself, and followed Lux silently, as he and Penny led them away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aww man!! Why do I have to change the kid??" Madende whined, holding the smelly baby away from himself.

"Because, you have her, and you're not doing anything!" Shi called from the kitchen.

"Not doing anything my ass! I was sleeping!" Madende said, wrinkling his nose.

Jaiden giggled at him, waving her little arms. Jeric lay on the couch behind Madende, covering his nose and fanning the air.

"Go change that damn baby before I barf!" he said, making Madende laugh.

"Why don't you go do it?" he asked, looking down at Jeric.

"I haven't got the slightest idea how!" Jeric said, looking up at him.

"And just what makes you think that I do?" Madende asked, looking down at him.

"Because….you raised your sisters." Jeric said, smiling.

Sighing, Madende got to his feet and headed for the stairs.

"You got me, damn it." he said, shaking his head and running up the stairs.

Jeric laughed as Madende disappeared upstairs, and stretched out on the couch, closing his eyes. Adam jogged down the stairs, and stopped, fanning the air in front of him.

"What the hell is that smell?" he asked, looking around.

"Baby shit, Adam. Baby shit." Jeric said, laughing.

"Good grief, it stinks!" Adam said, covering his nose.

"Ya think?" Jeric asked, shaking his head.

Adam made his way around and sat down on the couch across from Jeric, nose still covered.

"If it smells that bad, burn an incent." Jeric said, looking at him.

"I think I will." Adam muttered, getting up and going to Shi's stash of incense.

After a few minutes, Madende came back down stairs with Jaiden in his arms, smelling much better. Jeric smiled at him as he walked around the side of the couch, but instead of sitting back down on the couch, Madende sat on the floor across from the couch and smirked at Jeric.

"What?" Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sit there on the floor." Madende replied, pointing to the ground in front of the couch.

Jeric sat up and slipped into the floor, and sat facing Madende, who set Jaiden down. At first she sat there, with one of her fingers in her mouth, looking around. Jeric smiled and leaned forward.

"Jaiden, come here." he said, holding out his hands.

Jaiden looked at him, then up at Madende, as if she were asking permission to move. Madende smiled, and she slowly leaned forward, and started crawling towards Jeric. Jeric held his arms out, smiling at her, as she made her way over to him. When she reached him, Jeric picked her up and held her over his head, smiling, then brought her down to his face and nuzzled his nose against hers. Jaiden giggled, and grabbed his face with her little hands, making Madende smile.

Suddenly, Kaiden bounded through the door, laughing, Jake and Eclipse right behind him. Eclipse jogged ahead of Jake and grabbed Kaiden up, pretending to growl, and spun him in a circle. Kaiden laughed, and bolted again as Eclipse set him down. Sighing, Eclipse took chase, but stopped when he attacked Madende, knocking them both over.

"Uncle Madende! Help me! Uncle Eclipse is after me!" Kaiden cried, clinging to Madende's neck.

"Uncle Eclipse is after you, huh?" Madende asked, sitting up with the small boy. "Really? I'm I gonna have to do something about this then?" he asked, smirking at Eclipse.

"Bring it on." Eclipse said, smirking and moving his fingers in a motion for Madende to come at him.

"Get him, Uncle Madende! He was tickling me!" Kaiden said.

"I was not, you little shit!" Eclipse said, crossing his arms. "That was Jake." he added.

"Hey now! I didn't do anything to the boy. I was trying to save him." Jake said, shaking his head. "So don't you go blamin me for it." he added.

"You were too! You just don't want to take the blame for it." Eclipse said, looking back at Jake.

"Nope. I didn't have anything to do with tickling him, did I Kaiden?" Jake asked, looking at the little boy.

"Not you. It was Uncle Eclipse." Kaiden said.

"Told you!" Jake cried, pointing at Eclipse.

"So, tickling the poor boy and lying…damn Eclipse, that's double punishment." Madende said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

"Oh boy." Eclipse said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"You'll think that." Madende said, starting to stand.

"Who will get him for me?" Kaiden asked, as Madende stood up with him still in his arms.

"No one will, because I'm to fast." Eclipse teased, sticking out his tongue.

Suddenly Jake was behind him with his hand on his shoulder, making Eclipse jump.

"What was that about being to fast?" Jeric laughed.

"Bite me." Eclipse said, looking down at him.

"Where?" Jeric asked.

"Hey now! You only supposed to bite me!" Madende said, looking down at Jeric.

"Shut up! There are kids present!" Jake cried, shaking his head. "And myself!" he added, gaining an innocent smile from Madende.

"Oh yea…" Madende and Jeric said together.

Eclipse and Jake slapped their foreheads simultaneously, and Kaiden laughed at them. Abi stuck her head into the living room, and looked around at all of them.

"Yes dear?" Jake asked, looking back at her.

"Eh, dinners ready." she said, smiling and disappearing again.

"Hungry Kaiden?" Madende asked, looking at the little boy in his arms.

"Yep yep." Kaiden said, nodding.

"Good, cause Aunt Abi made a big dinner." Madende said, smiling.

"Yay!" Kaiden said happily.

They headed into the kitchen, Jeric carrying baby Jaiden behind Madende, and sat at the table. They sat and talked and laughed through out dinner. After dinner, however, is when a new demon showed up…

**_A/n: i luffs you!! hehe sorry its so short, but there it is. the next one will be along really soon. promise. :) Review for me! LaterZ!!_**

SHOUT OUT!!  
to Abi 3 i luffs you!! dont kill me hehe


	12. Kale Zachary Akins!

_**Chapter 11: Kale Zachary Akins**_

After dinner, Adam and Shi took the children into the living room to watch some t.v, while Jake helped Abi clean up. Madende was sitting on the couch, Jeric sitting beside him, their fingers intertwined, watching t.v with the kids. There was a sudden sound at the door, that sounded like someone falling against it, that made Madende sit up straight and look back at the door. Releasing Jeric's hand, he got to his feet and looked out the window, not seeing anything.

"You smell that?" Shi asked, standing, Jaiden in her arms.

"Blood." Adam said, looking towards Madende.

"Jeric, get the others in here, so we're all together." Madende said, walking away from the window.

Nodding, Jeric shimmered into the kitchen. Soon everyone rushed into the living room, where Madende stood at the door. Madende looked back at them as they stopped and watched him. He opened the door quickly, but instead of finding what he thought was on the other side, and blond, fire demon fell forward, beaten up, bloodied and unconscious.

"Shit!" Madende yelled, grabbing the demon before he hit the floor.

Jeric and Jake ran forward and helped with the demon, while Shi ran into the kitchen with Abi, to get things to clean him up. Madende, Jeric and Jake moved the demon to the couch, Madende kicking the door shut behind them, as Abi and Shi came back with a bowl of warm water and towels.

"He's…coming…" the demon muttered weakly.

"Don't speak. Save your energy. You're safe now, no one is going to harm you." Madende said, kneeling down beside the couch.

"He's…coming for…me…" the demon muttered.

Shi and Abi watched the demon sadly, as Madende tried to calm him. He was fairly tall and looked to be about Shi's age, with blonde hair and natural red highlights. His eyes were a purple color, and the right side of his lip was pierced, and he had an industrial earring in his left ear.

"Calm down, and relax. You're safe. No one will harm you, while you are with me. Go to sleep now, and gain your energy." Madende said, taking a towel and wiping away some of the blood on the demons face.

The boy relaxed and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Madende and Shi cleaned him up, while Abi and Adam took the children upstairs, away from the bloodied and beaten demon.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Three days later, the blonde haired demon opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a blue eyed girl. Startled at seeing someone standing over him, the boy jumped back, as did Shi, who had been checking his wraps.

"Sheesh! Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" she cried, putting a hand on her chest.

"You didn't do me any wonders either." the boy said, his voice shaky.

He had a deep voice, that made Shi stare at him for a second, before shaking her head. Slowly, she walked back over to the bed and sat on the side of it, the boy nervously sliding back a little.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. If I had wanted to, you wouldn't be breathing now." Shi informed him, while pouring a little water into a glass.

The fire demon looked at her oddly for a minute, then looked at the water as she handed to him. Gently taking the glass, Shi watched him as he drank, then smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Kale." he replied, handing the glass back to Shi.

"Nice name. I'm Shi." Shi replied, refilling the glass.

"What happened to me?" Kale asked, looking at her.

"I don't honestly know. But you got here three days ago, and haven't woken until just now. When you came in, you said someone was coming for you. Do you remember who?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…not off hand." Kale said, shaking his head.

"That's ok, just rest up. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Shi said, standing.

"Thank you." Kale muttered, watching her.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything?" Shi asked, stopping at the door, and looking back at him.

"Um…can I get something to eat?" Kale asked.

"Sure. Stay in bed, I'll send Abi up with something to eat." Shi said, smiling and leaving.

Kale smiled back and lay back down with a sigh. Shi slowly made her way down the stairs, Madende meeting her at the foot of them.

"How's he doing?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Jumpy, but seems ok. His name is Kale, and he can't remember who was after him." Shi replied, stopping and looking at her brother.

"Ok. Maybe it will come back to him as he rests up." Madende muttered, turning to walk away.

"Hopefully." Shi mused, stepping off the last step.

Madende headed back to the couch to sit next to Jeric, while Shi headed into the kitchen to help Abi with dinner. She was standing at the stove when she walked in, and looked up at Shi, smiling.

"How's he doin?" she asked.

"Weak. Hungry. And very jumpy." Shi replied, leaning against the counter.

"Poor thing. He gotta name?" Abi asked.

"Yea. Kale is all I got from him so far." Shi replied.

"Ah, ok." Abi muttered, flipping a steak over. "So is he wanting something to eat?" she asked, looking back at Shi.

"Yea. I told him I'd send you up." she replied.

"Ok. Well, this one is almost ready, but there's some over there that are. Would you watch this while I take him something to eat?" Abi asked, looking at Shi.

"Sure." she replied, nodding and stepping forward.

Abi quickly put a small amount of food onto a plate and left for the upstairs, while Shi managed the steaks still cooking. Abi reached the third floor, where Kale was staying, and knocked lightly on the door. After a few minutes and no answer, Abi opened the door and quietly went in. He wasn't in the bed, and the bathroom door was closed. Sighing, Abi walked over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, just as Kale walked out of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" he asked quickly, making Abi jump.

"Damn it don't do that to me!" she cried, looking back at him.

"Sorry. You are Abi, right?" Kale replied, walking towards her.

"Yes." Abi said, nodding. "Come and eat before it gets cold." she added, nodding towards the tray of food.

Kale nodded and made his way over to the bed and sat down, while Abi set the tray over his lap. He looked down at the food and smiled, then sniffed the air over it.

"It smells really great!" he said, looking up at Abi.

"Thanks. Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells." Abi said, smiling at him.

"I'm sure it will." Kale said, returning the smile.

"Either Shi or I will be back after a few to check on you. Take your time in eating, so you don't choke. And maybe if you feel up to it, after you eat, you can come down and meet the others. They're all worried about you." Abi said, watching him.

"That sounds nice. Wait…All? How many people live here?" Kale asked, looking at her nervously.

"Seven." Abi replied.

"Seven?!" Kale cried, his eyes widening.

"Yes, but there's nothing to worry about. Now eat up, and we'll see you in a few." Abi said, turning to leave.

"Ok…" Kale said absent mindedly, watching her leave.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After dinner, Shi and Madende made their way upstairs to check on Kale. He was roaming around the room, looking at things here and there, checking the drawers and closet, looking under the bed and just overall, filling his curiosity. Shi knocked lightly on the door, and heard him shuffling around in the room.

"Yea?" he called.

"Its Shi. Ok to come in?" she asked.

"Yea." Kale called back, and Shi opened the door.

Kale looked up at her, and smiled, then looked at Madende. He was leaning against the door frame, looking around the room. Kale raised an eyebrow, and watched him with amusement.

"You know, sis. After all these years of living in this house, I've never been in half these rooms." Madende muttered, walking in.

"They all look the same to me. Madende, this is Kale. Kale, this is Madende." Shi said, introducing the two.

"Weren't you the one that was telling me to calm down after I kind of fell on top of you?" Kale asked.

"Well, you didn't fall on top of me, I caught you. And yes, that was me." Madende said, smiling.

"Oh…thanks." Kale said, returning the smile.

"How was dinner?" Shi asked, looking at the empty tray.

"Great!" Kale said, smiling up at her.

"Good. Glad you liked it. Abi will be glad to hear you enjoyed it." Shi said, picking up the tray.

"Ready to come down for a little while?" Madende asked.

"I guess…I'm really shy around a lot of people, so don't expect me to talk much." Kale said, looking at him nervously.

"That's ok. You won't need to talk with Adam down there. He does enough talking for us all." Madende teased, walking over to the bedside.

"Madende is gonna help you get down the stairs." Shi said from the doorway.

"Ok." Kale said, nodding and slowly standing.

He was a bit wobbly still, even though he had just been up moving around, which made Madende slightly nervous. Looking at Shi, he raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kale, who started to walk to the door way. After stumbling a few times, Madende sighed and shook his head.

"Want a lift?" he asked, and Kale looked at him oddly.

"Like how?" he asked.

"Like on my back. Or you can wrap your arm around my neck and stable yourself." Madende replied.

"Eh…I'll try stabling myself first, and if that don't work, then we'll go for the piggy-back ride." Kale said.

"Ok." Madende said, nodding.

Kale leaned on Madende's shoulder, stabling himself, as they started down the first flight of stairs. After a few minutes, they made down the final set of stairs, and into the living room, where Adam and Abi were wrestling in the floor. Jake was sitting on the couch, shaking his head, his hand over his eyes, while Jeric was sitting on the other couch laughing at the two. Eclipse looked up at Madende and Kale, and raised an eyebrow, while Shi took the empty tray into the kitchen. Madende helped Kale to the couch and let him sit, before taking his seat next to Jeric.

"Guys, pause the wrestling match for a sec, will ya?" Shi asked, coming back out of the kitchen.

Abi and Adam stopped and lay side by side, looking at her. Shi smiled at them then looked at Kale, who was looking around nervously.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Then the rest of us will do the same." she said, gently touching Kale's shoulder.

He jumped slightly at the touch, then nodded and sighed.

"I'm Kale Zachary Akins." he said quietly.

"I'm Adam Wayne Baker!" Adam said quickly, smiling.

"And I'm Abi Rixa Ember." Abi said, also smiling.

"Madende Lee Fox." Madende said, nodding.

"Jeric Cris Albain." Jeric said, smirking.

"Jacob Mathew Wolfe, but call me Jake." Jake said.

"I'm Shianne Renee Fox, but you can call me Shi." Shi said.

"And I'm Eclipse Dakota Black." Eclipse said, looking at Kale.

Kale's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, as he stared at Eclipse. Eclipse looked back at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You look just like him!" Kale said.

"Who?" Shi and Abi asked, also raising an eyebrow and looking at Kale.

"Billy Black." Kale said, looking up at Shi. "He was a close friend of mine…but…those bastards took him."

"Who did?" Shi asked.

"Who is Billy Black?" Eclipse asked, sitting forward.

"I told you. He was a friend of mine, and he was looking for his older brother, Eclipse Black." Kale said, looking back at Eclipse. "And you look just like him! Or well, I should say, he looks like you." he added.

"Older brother?" Shi asked, looking at Eclipse.

"I don't have a little brother. Or any sibling at that." Eclipse said, shaking his head.

"Really, you two look just alike. You have the same last name, and everything." Kale said. "The only difference is the eyes." he said.

"What?" Eclipse asked. "This is ridiculous. I don't have a little brother!" he snapped, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

Shi glared at him as he jogged up the stairs and disappeared into their bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kale asked, looking up at her.

"No, no. Don't you worry about him. I'll take care of him. You stay down here and enjoy yourself, and get to know these others ok?" Shi asked, looking at him and smiling.

"I'll try…But I'm really tired suddenly." Kale said, putting a hand to his head.

"You ok?" Madende asked, sitting forward.

"The…room…is…spinning…" Kale muttered, before falling forward.

Madende jumped forward, again catching him before he hit the ground, and picked him up. Abi and Adam looked at Kale nervously, as Madende carried him up stairs to his room.

"I think he was more than beaten." Jeric said, watching as the two disappeared from sight.

"What do you think happened?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, but being beaten won't keep knocking you out like that. He acts like he's been hit with a tranquilizer or something." Jeric replied.

Shi sighed and turned towards the stair case. Adam looked at her nervously, as she started up the stairs.

"Shi? You ok?" he asked, making the others look up at her.

"I will be." she said, continuing up the stairs to her room.

"Uh oh…" Adam muttered, as the door shut and locked.

Jeric, Abi, Jake, and Adam exchanged nervous glances, and sat silently, listening.

**_A/n: hehe yea, theres the next chapter! new demon, big lovers spat...hmm...sounds bad, riiiggghhhttt?? hehe. not tellin anything! you have to read the next chappy!! so!! review! XD LaterZ!!_**

SHOUT OUT!!  
to Abi!! 3


	13. Makiing Up

_**Chapter 12: Making Up**_

The next morning, Abi came down the stairs to see Shi dozing lightly on the couch. Stopping, she stared at her for a few minutes, before Shi yawned and sat up slowly.

"_What _the hell are you doing down here?" Abi asked, making Shi jump.

"Morning Abi." Shi muttered, setting her feet on the floor and rubbing her face with both hands.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" Abi asked, looking at Shi worriedly. "Don't tell me you two broke up!" she cried.

"No, no. Relax, we didn't break up. I just don't want to sleep with him." Shi said, looking up at her.

"You should have come into Jake's and my room last night." Abi said, sitting beside Shi.

"With the way you two were last night, eh, I think I'll just take a spare room." Shi said, smiling.

Abi blushed lightly and laughed.

"We could have put things on hold for last night. Or how ever long you stay out of your room." she replied.

"Some how, I get the feeling that wouldn't settle to well with Jake." Shi said, shaking her head. "I'll just take a spare room upstairs, until we make up. No worries." she said, looking back at Abi.

"Are you sure?" Abi asked quietly.

"Positive. Now, I guess I better get the coffee started." Shi said, standing and heading for the kitchen.

Abi followed, to get breakfast started, and to keep talking to Shi about last night.

"So, are you two, like not talking to each other?" she asked, as Shi started making the coffee.

"Well, I'm not talking to him. He's not happy about it." Shi replied. "I'm just sick of him treating new people the way he does. Its not fair to them, when he snaps and carries on like he did when Jeric came here, and like he did last night. It pisses me off to no end." she said, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms.

"I know. But its with the best of intentions, I'm sure." Abi replied, looking at her.

"Sometimes I wonder if its jealousy. If it were for the best of intentions, he would back off when we say its ok, and to chill. But no, he's gonna keep going on like he does, getting me pissed, and everyone else. He acts like he's the man of the house, and that is _not_ the case." Shi said, then sighed.

"No, that's for damn sure. Being as he's the oldest, and your older brother, and he's been here before and longer than any of us, I'd say Madende is man of the house." Abi said, smiling.

"Yea, I would too, and he'd argue with anyone over it." Shi said, jumping up onto the counter.

"Sounds like something he'd do." Abi said, nodding.

With a small look to Shi, who was looking sadly out the window, Abi sighed and walked over to her, putting a hand on her knee.

"Look. Lets not talk about this right now, ok? Its upsetting you, I can see, and I don't want that to be the case. You're already gonna be upset once he wakes up and gets down here." she said quietly.

Shi looked at her and nodded. Abi smiled weakly, gaining one back, before turning and starting breakfast again. Upstairs, Eclipse lay awake in bed, thinking about last night. He didn't hardly sleep at all last night, and Shi's words were racing through his head.

"_Why do you have to be like that to every new person that comes along?!"_ she had cried.

_"I just don't want any of you getting hurt." _he had tried to reason.

_"Kale is to hurt to harm us any, and Jeric has yet to do shit to any of us! In fact, I think he's saved my life, has he not? Why can't you just trust our judgment and stop jumping to conclusions?" _Shi had asked, crossing her arms.

The room had been dark, but Eclipse could easily see the tears forming in her eyes in the moonlight. He hated seeing her cry. It tore him up inside and out to see tears in her eyes. When he hadn't replied to her last night, Shi turned and left the room, slamming the door behind herself, and he hadn't seen her since. He thought she'd have come back after she had calmed down, but she didn't, and now he was worried that she might have left the house completely. No, she wouldn't have. That's not like her at all. She knows that would throw Madende into a panic, and everyone else.

Sighing, Eclipse sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, before getting up and heading to the door. As he opened the door, the smell of coffee filled his nose, and he couldn't help but smile, knowing that Shi was still there. He needed to make up with her, and quick. It was killing him being away from her. Pausing at the top of the stairs, an idea struck him. As far as they knew, he wasn't awake, and wouldn't be for about another hour. That gave him time to fly to town quickly, get a make up gift and come back. Smiling, he turned and ran back into the room, got dressed and left through the window.

XxXxXxXxXxX

About an hour later, breakfast was ready, and everyone but Adam and Eclipse were present. Shi looked around and sighed, before heading up the stairs to Adam's room, where she found him in his demon form, laying on his stomach, his wings laying draped over his bare back. Smiling, she walked over to the bed, and put a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Adam. Adam, wake up." she said quietly.

"Hmm…." Adam muttered, opening his eyes a little bit.

"Did you go on a secret run again last night?" Shi asked, kneeling beside the bed.

"I can't stand to hear you two fight…..so I left for a while…." Adam muttered tiredly.

"Oh?" Shi asked, stunned. "Where did you go too?" she asked.

"The lair with Kevin….I would have stayed the night, but I knew it would have scared you guys, so I came back." Adam said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Oh, Adam. I'm sorry." Shi said, hugging him.

"Don't be, its ok. We all have our fights, nothing to worry about." Adam said, gently rubbing her arm.

Shi nodded, fighting off tears, and leaned back to look at him.

"Breakfast is ready." she said, wiping her face.

"Are you crying?" he asked, sitting up.

"No…" Shi muttered, looking away.

"Liar. Come here, don't cry." Adam said, pulling Shi into a tight hug.

Shi curled up to him, but was unable to stop the tears from flowing. Adam lay his head against Shi's, and gently rubbed her back, as she cried into his neck.

"I'm sorry….you just woke up…I shouldn't be…in here…crying like…this.." Shi said, through cries.

"Oh shut up." Adam said playfully, and Shi laughed lightly. "I'm here for this kind of thing. Don't worry about it." he said.

Shi nodded, and continued to cry for a few minutes, before she calmed, and Adam lifted his head to look down at her.

"You ok now?" he asked.

"Yea…" Shi said quietly, nodding and wiping off her face.

Adam smiled and wiped a few straggling tears away with his finger, and hugged her again.

"Everything will be ok. Don't worry about it." he said, rubbing her back again.

"Thanks Adam." Shi said, hugging him back this time and kissing his cheek.

"Anytime." Adam said, smiling.

Shi stood and wiped her face again, to make sure all the tears were gone, and Adam stood, turning back into his human form. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Adam lead Shi to the door, and down the stairs to the kitchen, where the others were.

Eclipse landed in the empty window sill, and turned into his human form, before hoping down, and closing the window. He was careful not to hit the bag in his hand on anything, for it may break the fragile items within it. Walking over to the bed, he opened the bag, and gently pulled out the contents within it. A long-stemmed, blue and white rose, that's petals had been sprinkled with gold glitter, now lay on the bed, beside a small box. Briskly walking out the door, Eclipse made his way down the stairs and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, where he caught Shi's attention.

"Can we talk for a sec?" he asked quietly, but everyone looked at him anyway.

"About?" Shi asked, turning and grabbing something off the counter.

"About last night." Eclipse replied.

Abi and Madende looked between the two, watching closely, as Shi stood by the stove, arms crossed, thinking about his offer.

"Please? I don't want to fight anymore." Eclipse said in a pleading voice.

Sighing, Shi unfolded her arms and walked towards him. As she reached him, he took her hand gently and lead her up the stairs to their room. Abi and Madende looked at each other, a little nervously, and returned to eating.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore, because its driving me crazy not being around you." Eclipse said, as they walked into the bedroom.

He turned and put a hand over her eyes, that made her smile at him, and walked her into the bedroom.

"Eclipse, what are you doing?" she asked, unable to hide the smile in her voice.

"You'll see." Eclipse said, gently kicking the door shut, and walking forward with her.

When they reached the bed, he stopped and walked around in front of her, hand still over her eyes, and picked up the rose and the small box.

"Ok, keep your eyes closed and hold out your hands." Eclipse said, keeping the two behind his back, and removing his hand.

Shi opened her eyes and looked up at him, a sly smirk playing on her lips.

"Close your eyes." he said, smiling.

"What's behind your back?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out." Eclipse said, smiling.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Shi closed her eyes. Eclipse grabbed her wrist with his free hand, and held her palm up.

"What are you doing?" Shi asked, opening her eyes.

"Would you stop being a pain in the ass already?" Eclipse laughed.

"I guess…" Shi said playfully, sighing.

She closed her eyes again, and left her hand within Eclipse's, who lay the rose cross her palm. On top of that, he set the small box, and closed her fingers around both objects.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Eclipse said softly.

Shi opened her eyes and looked in her hand, smiling instantly.

"Eclipse, you didn't have to buy me anything." she said, looking up at him, while smelling the rose.

"Well, I did, and I'm sorry." Eclipse said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, Eclipse. I couldn't stay made at you for to long." Shi said, hugging him, and kissing his neck.

Eclipse hugged her back, returning the kiss on the neck, before hiding his face in her neck, and taking in her scent. Shi gently rubbed his back, with her free hand, then while looking over his shoulder, opened the small box that he had given her along with the rose. A small silver bracelet lay facing up, with what looked like small diamonds going across it.

"Eclipse! You didn't!" she hissed, leaning back to look at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"These are not real diamonds, right?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Of course they are." he said, smiling.

"What?!" Shi squeaked.

Eclipse laughed and picked up the bracelet out of the box and grabbed Shi's wrist, slipping the bracelet over it. Shi stared at her wrist, then looked up at him, pure shock all over her face.

"I…I don't know what to say…" she stammered, looking back down at her wrist.

"Just say you forgive me for being a total ass." Eclipse said, smiling.

"Ok…I forgive you." Shi said, looking back up at him.

Eclipse smiled and kissed her gently, hugging her in the process, which she gladly returned the favor. After a few minutes, the two headed downstairs, holding hands, and ate breakfast with the others.

**_A/n: ok, yea, Eclipse is a major kiss ass. but hey, they have settled themselves, adn all, so yea. more to come later!! review for me!  
LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT!!  
to Abi! 3


	14. Only One Way

_**Chapter 13: Only One Way**_

A few days had passed, and Kale still hadn't woke up. They knew he was alive, because they could hear his heart beat and see him breathing, but it worried them that he wasn't waking back up. Shi decided to call Kevin, and see what he thought was going on, and to have him bring Doc, the Vampire Lair's old Vampire Doctor, with him. He arrived that evening, the old Vamp in tow, and smiled when Shi opened the door.

"Hey! Come on in, both of you." Shi said, holding the door open.

"I remember treating you, as if it were yesterday. You had to have that nice young man hide your face while I stitched you up." Doc said, smiling at Shi and Eclipse.

"Yes, that was an interesting day." Shi said, nodding.

"You had to get stitched up? What happened to you?" Abi asked.

"Poor dear got bit by one of the hunters wolves and left a long gash in her arm!" Doc said, smiling.

"Uh, I didn't get bit. That was my sister, Shadow. I got scratched when the wolf attacked me in the cave." Shi corrected.

"Ah yea. That's right." Doc muttered, then his eyes fell on Adam. "And you were brought to me by Shadow and Madende with an arrow through the chest. Lucky you, it just barely missed your right lung." he said.

"WHAT?!" Abi cried, looking back at Adam.

"Eh heh heh…" Adam said, smiling innocently.

"I treated three of you that night. And your brother stood close by, and didn't go very far. In fact, I remember waking him up and telling him to lay down in the bed, because he was asleep sitting up in the floor." Doc said, looking at Madende.

Madende smiled and nodded, as Doc looked from him, around to the others. He looked at Abi and Jake and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think my old eyes have seen either of you in the lair." he muttered.

"That's because they haven't been injured." Shi said. "And we met them after we came out of our fazes." she added.

"Oh yes, the fazes where a tough time for Eclipse." Doc said, looking at him. "Poor boy thought you weren't ever gonna wake up, and kept coming to get me to check on you." he said, smiling.

Eclipse blushed lightly when Shi looked at him, slightly shocked and smiled. Doc looked around the room and spotted Jeric, sitting close to Madende and studied him for a minute.

"You, my friend, have odd breathing." he said, and Jeric looked at him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I can hear you from here." Doc said. "Just because I'm old, don't mean my ears and eyes don't work." he added, smiling.

Jeric smiled back and sighed. Doc smiled at them all, and started to say more, when Kevin cleared his throat.

"Doc, we can reminisce later, after we check on the demon." he said, smiling.

"Right, sorry Sire." Doc said, bowing lightly. "Where is he?" he asked, looking back at Shi.

"I'll take you to him." she said, heading for the stair case.

Doc and Kevin followed her, and when they were out of site, Abi turned to Adam.

"Why didn't you tell me you were shot with an arrow?!" she cried.

"Because I knew you'd flip like you are right now!" Adam said, somewhat squeaky.

"You still could have told me! I wouldn't have picked on you so bad! Or attacked you so many times! What if I had hurt you?" Abi asked.

"I'm fine! It happened forever ago! Its all healed, no worries." Adam said, smiling.

"Sounds like me." Jeric muttered, smiling.

Abi looked at him, then sighed at sat down next to Adam, who looked at her. She studied him for a minute, then hugged him tight, startling him.

"What's this for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For the fact that you're still alive and you're my buddy!!" Abi said, smiling.

"Ok." Adam smiled, hugging her back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shi and Madende stood in the door way of Kale's room, while the two Vamp's looked him over. Doc clicked his tongue when he checked Kale's pulse, and Madende raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"His pulse is odd…its fast one minute, then slows way down, then picks up again. His hearts the same way." Doc replied.

"Guys, I think I know what's wrong with him…" Kevin muttered, noticing a red mark on Kale's shoulder blade.

"Oh? What would that be Sire?" Doc asked, looking at him.

"This mark here. It was made by a dart, and I'll be anything it was from the hunters." Kevin replied, gently laying Kale back down, and looking up.

"What kind of dart could do this to him? The knock out darts would be long out of his system by now, and the power strippers just take your ability to change to your demon form away." Shi said, looking at Kevin.

"No, he didn't get hit with either of those two. I think he got hit with a Demon Killer dart." Kevin muttered, walking around.

"Demon Killer?" Shi and Madende asked, watching him.

"Yes. Its those green ones that you've been hit with, and in your case, Shi, got stabbed with by Lux." Kevin replied, looking back at Kale.

"Then, if it's a Demon Killer, why aren't we dead?" Madende asked, looking from Doc to Kevin.

"Because, the Vamp in you seems to have over powered the effects. But he's just a fire demon. His strength is nothing next to yours." Kevin explained. "And there for, he is able to catch and sicknesses and die easier that you. Not as easy as a human would, but much easier than a Vamp." he added, looking back at Madende.

"So…if he has gotten hit with a Demon Killer, what are his chances of living?" Shi asked quietly.

Kevin sighed and looked down at the floor, putting his hands in his pocket. Doc, Madende, and Shi looked at him, waiting for the worst answer.

"None, I'm afraid." he said quietly.

"What? No chance of living?!" Shi said, tears forming in her eyes.

"There is one, Sire." Doc said, looking back at Kale.

"What is it?" Madende asked, looking back at him.

Shi and Kevin looked back at the old Vamp, and he turned to look at the three.

"One of you three can turn him. The Vampire blood you give him, will over power the poison, and strengthen his body." Doc explained, walking over to them.

"You're a Vamp as well, Doc." Kevin said, somewhat confused.

"I know, but in my old age, the last thing I want to be, is a sire to a young blood, who needs to be worked with and trained not to kill humans. I'm to old for that kind of running." Doc replied.

Kevin smiled and looked back at Kale, then back to Madende and Shi.

"Given that he knows you two more that me, I'd say it would be between the two of you." he said.

"Yea, I figured that." Madende said, nodding.

"Well, talk it over with him, and let me know what he says. If he does decided to be turned, then I will make myself known to him, so that he knows of the Lair and all that reside in it." Kevin said.

"Ok. We'll let you know as soon as we know." Shi said, looking at Kale.

"Great. I guess we better be off. Doc was working on something before we left, though I'm not quite sure what it was." Kevin said, smirking at the old Vamp.

"That's my secret, you will have to find out about it later." Doc said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, ok. Lets go, shall we?" Kevin asked.

"I'll walk you out." Madende said.

"I'll stay up here with him." Shi said.

Madende nodded and lead the two down the stairs, while Shi took a seat on the edge of the bed, beside Kale. Hours passed, after Kevin and Doc left to head back to the Lair, and Shi still hadn't come down from Kale's room. Eclipse paced restlessly by the window, with Madende watching him, and the others trying to zone him out. The kids where sleeping upstairs in Adam's room, and Jake was listening for them.

"Would you sit down already!" Madende said, his patience with Eclipse running very thin.

"I can't." Eclipse replied, not even looking at him, still pacing.

"You can! Now do it! You're driving me crazy!" Madende said, still watching Eclipse.

Eclipse stopped and looked at him, and the look on his face, told Madende he was about to start something. Abi sat forward nervously, as did Adam, who had been laying on the floor. Jeric and Jake looked between the two, waiting for the words to start flying.

"You know what, I'm tired of you snapping my head off for nothing! I'm nervous, so let me pace! Damn!" Eclipse growled.

"Nervous about what? There is nothing to be nervous about!" Madende snapped, sitting up.

Jeric put a hand on his arm to keep him calm, but Eclipse wasn't backing down any.

"Easy for you to say! Your boyfriend is sitting right next to you, while my girlfriend has been in another guys room for hours on end!" he said.

"Are you implying that my sister is _cheating_ on you?!" Madende asked, growling and standing up.

The tone of his voice made Eclipse shiver, but he managed to hide it somehow, and kept his ground. Jeric stood beside Madende, putting his hand on his shoulder, and holding him back some.

"I didn't say that!" Eclipse said.

"Well what the fuck is your problem?!" Madende asked, glaring at Eclipse.

"She's only worried about him! What's wrong with that?" Abi asked, gaining a 'stay out of this' look from Jake.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Eclipse snapped, looking at her.

"Watch your tone." Jake said calmly, looking up at Eclipse.

"Or what?" Eclipse asked.

"No! Don't you start with him! Your fight is with me, don't go bringing others into it!" Madende snapped, gaining Eclipse's attention.

"You need to get off my back about things!" he growled.

"I'll get off your back when I'm damn well ready to! You need to sit your fucking ass down and stop _implying_ that Shi is doing things with Kale!" Madende said, growling.

"I never said I thought she was!" Eclipse said. "If I had been worried about that, I would have gone to see for myself!" he said.

"Then sit your fucking ass down and shut up! You of all people should know she is not like that in any fucking way!" Jeric said, pushing back on Madende again.

"Don't you start with me!" Eclipse said, looking at him.

"Don't push me to!" Jeric said, glaring back at him.

Eclipse and Jeric glared at each other for a few minutes, while Madende glared at Eclipse alone, before stepping back suddenly and storming out the back door. Jeric following him quickly, as it was dark and the hunters like to hunt at night. Jake glared at Eclipse, who finally took a seat and sighed, not looking at any of the others, and while Abi looked towards the kitchen.

"The little ones are waking." Jake said, looking at her.

"I'll go check on them." Adam said, getting to his feet and darting up the stairs.

Things calmed after a few minutes, no one saying anything to each other, worried about Jeric and Madende. Outside, Jeric caught up to Madende, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"We need to get back in the house. You know the hunters like to hunt at night." he said.

"I'm not going back in there with him!" Madende said, leaning against a tree and trying to calm down.

"I'd rather you go in there then get caught out here." Jeric said, looking at him.

Madende leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. Jeric looked at him, and grabbed his arm, pulling on him.

"Lets go! I don't have a good feeling about being out here!" he said, as Madende suddenly jumped and grabbed his side.

"Shit!" he cried, ripping out the small dart.

Jeric felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, and everything went black for the both of them. There was no time to fight the effects of the Knockout Dart this time…

**_A/n: uh oh...hehe things are getting rough as the end is nearing!! hehe so!! review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

SHOUT OUT  
who else gets a shout out??  
Abi! 3


	15. Coming Around

_**Chapter 14: Coming Around**_

Jeric's eyes opened, and as his senses returned, he found that he was laying on his back on the couch in the Fox house. Focusing, he found himself looking up at Shi, who smiled weakly.

"Its about time you came around." she muttered, wiping his forehead with a cool cloth.

Jeric swatted at her hand, and sat up, and coughed roughly a few times.

"Are you ok?" Shi asked, looking at him nervously.

"Where am I?" Jeric asked, rubbing his head.

"In the house. Where else would you be?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Madende?" Jeric asked.

"Well…" Shi said, standing.

Jeric looked up at her, not liking the tone in her voice at all.

"Where is Madende?" Jeric asked again.

"Jeric, we haven't seen him since you two ran out of the house the night he and Eclipse got into it." Shi explained.

"What?! How long have I been out?" Jeric cried, jumping to his feet.

"Jeric! Relax! Eclipse and Adam are trying to pick up a scent." Shi said.

"Relax? I can't relax!" Jeric said, walking forward.

"Jeric, please!" Shi begged as he turned towards the door.

He took a few steps forward and Jake was suddenly standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Jeric stopped and looked at Jake, raising an eyebrow.

"Jake, move." he muttered.

"You need to sit down and calm yourself." Jake replied.

"You need to move." Jeric muttered.

"Jeric, you aren't in the condition to be fighting." Shi said, watching the two.

"I don't care. I need to find Madende." Jeric replied, looking over his shoulder at her.

"We'll find him. Adam and Eclipse are hunting for a trail." Shi said.

"It's my responsibility to find him, he's my boyfriend. I have to protect him." Jeric said, then looked back at Jake. "Haul ass!" he added.

"No." Jake muttered plainly.

"Don't make me use force." Jeric warned.

"I don't want to fight, I just want you to heal before you go running out there to fuck with these guys!" Jake replied, still standing his ground.

"If you don't want to fight, get your ass out of my way." Jeric said.

"Jeric, you are shaking like a leaf, please sit down." Shi said in a begging tone.

"Its just my nerves, I'm fine!" Jeric said, looking back at her.

"Sit, we'll all work something out and go after them all." Jake said.

"No, I'm going alone!" Jeric said, looking back over at Jake.

"Like hell you will!" Shi cried. "They'd hit you with a Knockout Dart, again, and that will be it for you." she added.

"I'll see it coming this time!" Jeric said, looking back at her.

"How will you see it coming?" Shi asked .

"I'll have my heat vision on." Jeric replied.

"Still, I want to get at that mother fucker for taking the kids away from their mother." Jake muttered.

"Who?" Shi asked, now looking at Jake.

"Lux, who else?" Jake replied.

"Lux? How do you know its him this time?" Shi asked.

"Who else would it be? Aurora is dead, Drac is dead, and that pussy ass bastard split after Adam kicked his ass around that damn manor!" Jake replied.

"Well, it does make since. But what if someone new has showed up?" Shi asked.

"What if it's the Tomoko Clan?" Jeric muttered, looking at Jake.

"I'll take a wild bet that its Lux. I mean, from the sounds of the Tomoko, I don't think they'd leave the kids alive. Besides, didn't you say Kaiden said that the man that took his mother was a white haired man with yellow eyes?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Shi replied.

"What does the leader of the Tomoko look like?" Jake asked, looking at Jeric.

"Dark hair, orange eyes." Jeric replied.

"See? It has to be Lux." Jake said.

"I don't give a fuck who it is! I gotta find Madende!" Jeric cried, then shimmered off.

"Well fuck…" Jake muttered.

Shi sighed and dropped her head.

"It worked while it lasted." she muttered.

"I'll be back." Jake muttered with sigh, and flitted out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Madende slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then looked around. He lifted his head and felt the familiar cold feeling from the metal collar around his neck. The pain in his shoulders reminded him that he was hanging by his arms, several inches off the ground. Groaning weakly, he tugged at the chain, getting nowhere. The door opened and bright sunlight filled the room, making Madende snap his eyes shut, tears rolling down his face.

"Ah, Fox. Must be in some pain there, eh?" Lux asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Madende muttered.

"The usual response." Lux said, nodding and smiling.

"Go to hell…" Madende growled, glaring at the white haired Vamp.

Lux clicked his tongue and shook his head with a sigh. Madende watched him as he paced around in front of him, shaking his head, and looking up at Madende.

"You know, three days with no food and hardly any water, must have dropped that body's energy." Lux muttered, smirking.

Madende growled, but the growl sounded weak, which only made Lux's smirk widen. Sighing, Lux took a step forward, coming inches from Madende's feet.

"Oh yes…Being as you are a Vamp, and since you have been here for three days, you're going to be thirsty as hell." he laughed.

"I already am thirsty as hell, you dumb ass mother fucker!" Madende growled, quickly bringing up his foot, kicking Lux in the jaw.

Lux stumbled back and fell to the floor, holding his mouth blood running over his hand.

"Who the fuck didn't tie up your feet?!" he growled, spitting out some blood.

"Um…I think her name was Penny." Madende smirked. "She was short, fat, and had pink eye or something." he added with a shiver.

The chains clattered lightly as his body trembled, then fell silent as he looked at Lux. Lux stood, still holding his jaw, which was dislocated. With a nasty popping sound, Lux popped his jaw back in place and smiled.

"I'll be back for you." he muttered, then flitted out the door.

Madende shuttered and shook his head.

"Damn, I'm a fucking Vamp and I hate that shit." he muttered, looking around the room again.

Eyes getting heavy, Madende dropped his head and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Being an ass takes to much energy…" he muttered, before falling asleep again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Suki sat quietly in the small cavern room that Lux and Penny had lead her and Billy to. Billy sat in a corner of the room, while Suki sat on one of the beds, staring down at the sheets. Billy looked up at her sadly, and watched her as she sat silently, staring down.

"Do you have any family members?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh! Yea, I have two children." Suki replied.

"What?! But you look so young!" Billy cried, looking at her stunned.

Suki smiled and looked at him. Sitting forward, she turned to him, sitting Indian style, she faced him, and he smiled.

"Do you have any family?" she asked.

"Yea…I'm actually trying to find him." Billy replied, sadly.

"Oh? Who is he?" Suki asked.

"He's my older brother. His name is Eclipse." Billy replied. "We were separated when we were little. I didn't even know I had a older brother until I was told by one of his old friends that I looked just like him and showed me a picture of him. The only difference between us is our eyes." he explained, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Really? What color are his eyes? Are they as pretty as yours?" Suki asked.

"Midnight blue." Billy replied, smiling.

"Aww. Well, I think someone will be coming to help us soon. I can feel it." Suki said, looking around.

"I just wish we could get out of here. Run away, find your children, and just disappear." Billy muttered.

"You have anywhere to stay?" Suki asked.

"No. I've been on the streets since my parents died. I don't even know how I survived." Billy said, shaking his head.

"Well, I tell you what. When we get out of here, you can come and stay with me and the kids. There's plenty of room, and I could use the help and company." Suki said, smiling.

"Really?" Billy asked. "That would be great!"

"How lovely…" a cold voice said from behind.

Suki and Billy jumped and looked back to the door, where Lux stood leaned against the door frame. Blood stained his mouth and his jaw was swollen on one side with a foot print.

"Suki, come on. I want you to meet someone new." Lux said, grabbing her upper arm.

"Leave her alone!" Billy snapped, jumping up.

"Shut up!" Lux growled, back handing him and sending him back to the floor, dazed.

"No! Leave him alone! He's only a boy!" Suki cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shut up and move!" Lux growled, shoving Suki out the door.

She stumbled into the wall and looked back at him as he shut and locked the door that was bolted into the thick, rock wall. Grabbing the chain of her collar, Lux lead her deeper down into the Cavern, deeper into hell…

**_A/n: well now...Madende is weak, but heheh, still an ass. XD anyways, the end is nearing!! :) review for me! LaterZ!_**

shout out  
to Abi!! (btw, Tomoko Clan is hers!)


	16. Breaking Free

_**Chapter 15: Breaking Free**_

"Shi!!" Adam cried, racing through the door, almost running Shi over, and sliding into Abi.

"What the hell was that all about?" Abi asked, looking back at Adam.

"Sorry. Madende's awake, and I can see in his mind." Adam said, jumping up to Shi.

"Really?! Where is he?" Shi asked.

"I can't tell yet. But the walls are like…rock or something, his arms hurt cause he's been hanging by his wrists for the passed few days, and a while ago, he kicked Lux in the face." Adam explained.

Abi started laughing as did Shi, and shook her head.

"Other than that, he hasn't been physically harmed…yet. But they're starving him and he needs to feed." Adam said.

"That's good. Keep on him, and see if you can't find out where he is. I'm going to go see Jack." Shi said, heading out the kitchen door.

Adam nodded and Abi watched after her.

"You want me to come with?" she asked, walking to the door way.

"I would say yes, but someone needs to stay with Kaiden and Jaiden." Shi said, stopping at the garage door.

"I'll stay then." Abi said, smiling.

"I'll go with, so Eclipse doesn't flip that you went alone." Adam said, following Shi.

"He's still gonna flip that you two went without him." Abi said, shaking her head.

"Yea, I know. But he'll get over it." Shi said, smiling. "I'll call once I find something out." she said, opening the door.

"Ok, be careful." Abi called, as Shi and Adam disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lux opened a door and shoved Suki through it, who stumbled and looked around. The room was dark, but she managed to make out the form of a demon hanging from the wall on the other side of the room. His lime green bangs hid his face from view, but his body was well built and he dangled by his arms off the ground. Suki gasped, and looked back at Lux.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded.

Hearing her voice, Madende lifted his head and looked at her. Her black and white hair fell to her waist, and sapphire eyes glared at Lux.

"Know him?" Lux asked, smirking.

"No! But what have you done to him?! He looks awful!" Suki cried, looking back at Madende.

She looked into his blue/gray eyes and saw how weak he really was. She felt tears brimming up in her eyes and Madende shook his head.

"Don't cry for me. I'm fine." he muttered.

"You won't be! I ought to dislocate your jaw like you did mine." Lux growled.

"Don't touch him! He's weak enough, can't you see?" Suki snapped, looking back at Lux.

"That's the only way he can touch me. He has to make me weak so I can't fight back, right Lux?" Madende teased.

"Zip it, Fox! I don't need any lip from you!" Lux growled, glaring up at him.

"I'll give you lip and there's not shit you can do about it." Madende spat, glaring back. "Besides, they're coming for you. And coming fast!" he added with a smirk.

"Who?" Suki asked, looking back at Madende. "Who's coming?"

"Never you mind!" Lux growled, slapping her, knocking her to the floor again.

Madende growled deeply at him, but was unable to do anything about it at the moment. Lux glared at him, then smiled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a little black object, and pushed a button on it.

"Know what this is, Fox?" Lux asked, hooking Suki's chain to the wall.

"A taser." Madende replied, unaffected.

"Good boy, you know your weapons." Lux said, walking over to him. "Know what one feels like?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." Madende replied, looking down at the Vamp.

"Really? Good, you're about to find out again." Lux replied, sticking the stun gun to Madende's leg.

Madende felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his leg. Lux smirked, as Madende gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. Suki watched in horror, as Madende's head dropped, and he fell silent.

"Aww, poor Madende can't stand up to a tiny bolt of electricity." Lux laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Suki cried, pulling on her chain.

Lux laughed and turned back to her, taser still in hand.

"Would you like to see what it feels like?" he asked.

Suki gasped and looked at him, then started trying to back away. Madende lifted his head and looked from Suki to Lux. Growling deeply, he managed to lift his legs and wrap them around Lux's neck, pulling him back against the wall. Lux dropped the taser, making a strangling noise, and dug at Madende's legs with his claws.

"You sorry son of a bitch! Can't fight me when I'm on my own two feet, but you can pick on women and children, taser me while I'm weak from lack of food. You're weak!" he growled, tightening his grip on Lux's neck.

Suki watched as Lux's movements became slower, and he stopped fighting. Madende listened for a heart beat, and when he thought he heard it no longer, he released his grip on Lux's neck. Lux dropped to the ground, lifelessly, and Madende's head dropped weakly. The effects of the taser were wearing off, but his leg still hurt like a bitch and he was weak from lack of food. Suki went to the wall where Lux had attached her chain, and found in hooked to a small lock. Grabbing the chain, and bracing her foot on the wall, Suki pulled with all the energy she had, snapping the lock. Stumbling back, Suki braced herself, and pulled her chain off the wall, then went over to Madende.

"Is there any way I can get you down?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No. The best thing you can do, is get the hell out of here before they find you." Madende replied.

"But I want to help you. You're to weak to stand them on your own." Suki said, looking at his wrists. "And your wrists are bleeding."

"I'm fine. Just go. Get out of here while you can." Madende said, looking at her.

Suki nodded and looked down at Lux, before turning and heading for the door. She stopped and looked back at Madende sadly, before starting out the door.

"By the way, your name Suki?" Madende asked.

"Yes." Suki replied, looking back at him.

"Thought so. Kaiden has been so worried about you." Madende said, smiling weakly.

"My babies! How are they? How did you find them? Where are they?" Suki asked, running back over to him.

"All in good hands, and perfectly fine. My sister has them at our house. He'll be overly happy to see you." Madende replied.

"I have to get you out of here! I can't leave you!" Suki said, looking around again.

"No, please. Just go. If they catch you in here, free and him dead, they'll think you did it, and you'll never get to see your children. Just go. Help is coming for me." Madende said, shaking his head.

"I can't leave you. You helped my children, I have to repay you." Suki said, tears in her eyes.

"No tears! Please! Don't cry. Just go! I'll be fine. Please, run while you can!" Madende said in a begging voice.

"I'll come back for you. Promise." Suki said, running to the door.

"No! Don't!" Madende called, but she was already gone. "Fuck!" he said, sighing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shi and Adam arrived at the lair, knocked, and raced downt the stairs when the guard opened the door. Adam was still keeping tabs on Madende's mind, and had warned Shi about him choking Lux.

"I don't think he's dead." Adam said, as he and Shi ran down the hall way.

"All the more reason to get Jack and go out there ourselves." Shi replied.

"Go out where?" Adam asked, looking at her.

"The Cavern. That's the only place I can think of that has rock walls. And the only place that Lux could go besides the Manor, and how many times have we raided that thing?" Shi replied.

"To many to count. You think he'd be smart enough to change places?" Adam asked, looking ahead again.

"He's got to have some brains in that head of his." Shi replied, sliding to a stop outside Kevin's office.

Kevin sat alone in his room behind the desk, with his forehead against the top of the desk, dozing lightly. Shi walked in quietly, and walked over beside him, gently touching his shoulder. Kevin sat up immediately and looked at her, yawning.

"Sorry to wake you, Kevin, but have you seen Jack?" Shi asked.

Adam leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms and looking at Kevin. Kevin shook his head, yawned again and stood.

"Don't be sorry, its ok. And Jack, last I heard, went down to get something to eat." he replied.

"Ok. We'll go get him, you go lay down and get some sleep." Shi said, walking around the front of the desk.

"What's going on? Why do you need Jack?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow and watching her.

"Because…we need to get back to the cavern. And I don't remember the way, and Adam wasn't with us when we went out there." Shi replied.

"Oh…Why do you need to go out there?" Kevin asked.

"Lux kidnapped Madende, and we think he's keeping him at the cavern." Adam replied, pushing himself off the wall.

"Kidnapped Madende? How the hell did he manage that one?" Kevin asked, eyes wide.

"Knockout Darts. He shot him and Jeric, and only took Madende. We found Jeric laying on the ground a few feet from the house." Shi replied, looking at him.

"Well, let me go with. I can help fight." Kevin replied, walking around the desk.

"Are you sure? You're so sleepy, maybe you should just stay here and rest." Shi said, putting a hand on the side of Kevin's face.

"I think I can manage." Kevin said, smiling.

"If you say so. But if you get to dozing off on me, I'll send your ass back, got it?" Shi teased.

"Yes mother." Kevin teased back, and followed her and Adam out the door. "You two go wait up at the surface, I'll get Jack and meet you there." he added.

"Ok. Hurry." Adam said, and he and Shi jogged off to the main door.

Kevin ran down to the Blood room, as they now called it, and found Jack sitting in the corner with a glass of blood, looking around at the other Vamps in the room. Kevin walked over to him and sat on the bench across from him.

"I need your assistance again." he said, looking around.

"With?" Jack asked, looking up at him.

"Shi's brother Madende was kidnapped a few days ago, and we need a guide out to Lux's old Cavern again." Kevin explained.

"Someone kidnapped that tall guy? How the hell they manage that one?" Jack asked, looking at him stunned.

"A Knockout Dart or two." Kevin replied.

"Aw, hell. Alright. I'll take you out there. Who all is going?" Jack asked.

"Me, Shi, and Adam." Kevin replied.

Jack nodded and finished off his glass of blood, before standing. Kevin stood with him, and the two jogged down the hall, and up the stairs to the surface door.

"Leaving Sire?" the guard asked, opening the door.

"For a few. I'll be back. Keep watch on this door tight." Kevin replied.

"Yes Sire." the guard said, nodding.

Shi and Adam were standing out by a small set of bushes, looking around and listening to the surrounding sounds, when Kevin and Jack approached them. They both looked up at the two boys and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Jack." Shi said, nodding.

"Like wise." Jack replied, smiling.

"You remember Adam, right?" Kevin asked, pointing at the ice demon.

"Of course." Jack said, smiling and nodding to Adam.

Adam smiled and nodded back, as Shi watched them. Jack cleared his throat and looked around.

"Shall we? Before it gets to late." he asked, looking back at Shi.

"Yes. Lets go." she said, smiling and following him as he left.

**_A/n: oooo...hehe, Madende can be useful. :P but anyways! review for me!! and keep in mind, the end is getting closer!! LaterZ!_**

Shout out  
to Abi!! 


	17. Reunited at Long Last

_**Chapter 16: Reunited at Long Last**_

Jake followed Jeric out to the Cavern, where Jack had lead Shi and the others the other day. Madende's scent was fresh and very strong here. Stronger than the one that had been at the Manor. Lux's scent was present too, but there was also a females scent floating around. He guessed it was Suki's, considering none of the girls from the Fox house smelled like that. As Jeric started in the mouth of the Cavern, Jake jumped down, startling him.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jeric snapped, looking back at Jake.

"Well…Looking for Lux." Jake said, shrugging.

"Bullshit!" Jeric growled.

"Ok, you got me. I followed you to make sure you were ok, but since you lead me here, and Lux's scent is fresh, I figure I'd take him out while I was here." Jake explained.

"Go home. I'm fine!" Jeric said.

"Madende is a close friend of us all. There's no reason why you should have to do this on your own!" Jake said, not moving.

"Jake, just leave. I got this." Jeric said, staring at Jake.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jake said, walking passed Jeric, and starting into the cavern.

Sighing, Jeric shook his head and followed quickly.

"Do you have to be so damn difficult?" he asked, following him.

"Of course, it's the Vamp in me." Jake said, smirking.

Jeric sighed again and followed him down further into the Cavern. Outside, Shi, Adam, Kevin, and Jack stood outside the Cavern, in a tree, looking in. Shi looked at Adam, who nodded and then looked back at Jack.

"You don't have to go in with us if you don't want. You both can go back to the Lair if you like." she said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, with Lux and most likely half the hunter clan in there." Kevin said, shaking his head.

"And I'm not leaving Kevin alone, seeing as he's the best leader we've come across so far." Jack said, smiling.

"Well, I can assure you, we'll be fine if Jake and Jeric are in there." Shi said, nodding to the Cavern.

"Still, we'll go with." Kevin said.

"Ok, lets go." Shi said, jumping out of the tree and heading towards the Cavern.

Adam, Jack, and Kevin followed her, silently as ever, and stopped outside the mouth of the Cavern, on either side, out of sight. Silently, Shi and Adam started in, Jack and Kevin followed them in, listening intently for any noises. The cave was dark, and cold, and Shi found herself shivering after a few minutes. Adam looked at her nervously out of the corner of his eye, but she didn't make eye contact back. He knew she wasn't supposed to get to cold, and she knew that if she made eye contact with him, that he would make her leave. So she stared ahead, as they made their way deeper into the Cavern. The sound of footsteps reached their ears, and all of them froze. Ahead, Shi barely could make out the forms of two people running towards them. Jumping behind two big rocks, Shi and Adam hid together behind one, and Kevin and Jack behind the other. The two demons raced by, and Shi and Adam attacked. Adam took the taller, male and Shi took the smaller female, pinning them to the ground.

"Get off me!" the male growled, swinging at Adam.

"Whoa now! Chill dude!" Adam said, grabbing his wrists and holding his hands still.

"Please! Let us go! I have to find my children!" the girl cried.

Shi froze, and looked down at the girl she was sitting on top of. Raising an eyebrow, she looked to Adam.

"Suki?" Shi asked, looking back down at the girl.

"Yes…how did you know?" the girl asked, confused.

"We've been looking for you. We found your kids in the forest." Shi replied, standing and grabbing Suki's wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"Kaiden? Jaiden? Please, take me to them! Are you, by chance, the sister of a black and green haired demon?" Suki asked.

"Madende? Yes, where is he?" Shi asked.

"In a cell, deeper down in the Cavern." Suki replied.

"Did you see two guys come by earlier?" Adam asked, standing, and pulling Billy up.

"Yes. But they didn't notice us or something because they kept going." Suki replied.

"They must have picked up on the scent then. We should get them out of here before the hunters pick up our scent." Kevin said, standing.

"To late for that!" Jack said, looking back behind them.

About ten hunters stood waiting with arrows and blow darts, aiming right at all of them. Shi looked back, and jumped, then regained herself, and growled at the hunters.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." one of them said, stepping forward. "Kevin Wolfebane? What a surprise!" he said, looking around at the others.

"James." Kevin muttered, stepping in front of the others.

"Working with the Fox's huh? I always wondered where you disappeared to when we were still following Reko." the one called James said, smirking.

"Well, now you know." Kevin replied.

"You betrayed our Master…I'll make you pay for it!" James growled, jumping on Kevin.

"Kevin!" Shi cried.

"Shi! Take Suki and the others and go!" Jack yelled, pushing her out of the way, as an arrow flew passed.

Shi stumbled into the wall, then was jerked down by Adam, who pulled her out of the way of another arrow. Billy grabbed Suki and pulled her away as more arrows flew passed, but wasn't quick enough for second round, and Suki got hit with a Knockout Dart. A small scream escaped her lips, before she fell forward, unconscious. Shi flitted forward, grabbing her before she hit the hard rock floor, and flitted out the door. Adam was close behind, her, as was Billy, but he couldn't move as fast as the two. When they got outside, Shi rested Suki on the ground, out of sight, and ripped the dart out of her shoulder.

"What the hell are you two?!" Billy growled, running up to them.

"What do you mean?" Shi asked, standing and looking at him.

She froze, as she took in all his looks. He looked just like Eclipse, except younger, and the eyes…His eyes were orange. Shi blinked a few times, and shook her head. Can't be any relation to Eclipse. He'd have told her, right?

"I mean, why can you move so damn fast?!" Billy cried.

Acted like Eclipse too. No! He's no relation to Eclipse Dakota Black! He's just a boy, who looks…a lot like him.

"We aren't normal demons." Shi replied.

"Obviously!" Billy snapped.

"Hey! Back off!" Adam snapped at him, pointing a finger at him.

Adam's eyes were very slowly going silver, and Shi wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or if his patience was wearing thin with this boy.

"What's your name?" Shi asked, looking at Billy.

"Billy. Why?" Billy asked, looking back at her.

"Just wondering." Shi said, shrugging. "I'm Shi. This is Adam." she said, pointing to Adam.

"Billy Black. That's Suki Rose." Billy said, more calmly.

Shi stared at him again. Maybe he is a relation to Eclipse…No, can't be. Why would Eclipse keep something like having a little brother from her? It was unlike him to keep things from her.

"Shi? You ok?" Adam asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Yea. Fine. Lets get Suki out of here, before they get passed Kevin and Jack." Shi said, shaking her head again.

"I got her." Adam said, kneeling.

"Leave her! I'll carry her!" Billy snapped, jumping up.

Adam paused and dropped his head, sighing irritably.

"Look. You need to take a fucking chill pill, and fucking relax!" he snapped, standing up.

"And what if I don't?" Billy asked.

"I will put you in your place so fucking fast you won't know what hit you." Adam growled, his voice much deeper than normal.

"Adam. Relax." Shi said, gently touching his shoulder.

Billy and Adam glared at each other for a few more seconds, before Adam bent again, gently picking up Suki. Billy watched him carefully, as Shi stepped back.

"Follow us. We'll take you to a safe place." Shi said, as Adam flitted off.

Billy nodded and turned into his demon form. Long black raven wings stretched from his back, and Shi's jaw dropped open. Billy raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed. "You've been staring at me a lot since we got out there, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You just…look a lot like someone I know." Shi said, shaking her head, and turning to leave.

"Would his name happen to be Eclipse?" Billy asked.

Shi froze, eyes wide, and slowly turned back to look at him.

"How do you know Eclipse?" she asked, voice quiet.

"He's…my brother. I've been looking for him." Billy said, looking at the ground.

"Brother? I didn't know he had a brother…" Shi muttered, looking around.

"Probably because he doesn't know I even exist." Billy muttered, looking up at her.

"Well…I say come with me then." Shi said, smiling at him.

"But I have to find him…where is he?" Billy asked.

"At my house. He lives with me. I'm his girlfriend." Shi replied, turning again.

"Wha…really?" Billy asked, stunned.

"Yes." Shi replied, starting to walk. "We'll talk more at the house. Come on." she added, then flitted off.

Billy stared down the trail she had just took off on, then flew into the air, following her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Madende hung limply from the wall, and didn't notice Lux waking and getting to his feet. Putting a hand to his throat, Lux rubbed his skin, then glared up at Madende.

"You will _pay_ for that!" he growled, making Madende jump.

"I thought you were dead. You're heart stopped." Madende muttered, glaring down at him.

"You thought wrong. I'm alive and well." Lux said, smirking.

The smirk vanished as he fell silent to listen. Madende heard it too. Two sets of footsteps, running up the hall towards them. Madende's heart stopped when he heard one of them speak, and Lux's smirk returned.

"Don't you touch him! I will rip you to shreds!" he warned, in a deep growl.

"Ooo…hit a nerve did we?" Lux smiled, disappearing into the dark.

"I'm warning you, Lux. You touch him and I'll shred you!" Madende growled, as the door opened.

Jeric stepped in, and looked up at him, his face overwhelmed with relief and pain. Madende looked down at him, and smiled weakly, happy to see him, but knowing what was waiting.

"Jeric, please. Don't come in." he said, quietly.

"Madende, I'm getting you out of here." Jeric said, walking in.

"No, please!" Madende begged, but it was to late.

Lux appeared behind Jeric, grabbing his left arm and twisting it behind his back. Madende growled deeply, as a look of pain shot over Jeric's face.

"Lookie here, Fox. Got your little friend, and there's nothing you can do about it." he laughed, walking Jeric forward, closer to him.

Madende growled and started moving around, gripping the chains at his wrist, he started pulling on them. Lux watched amused, to see Madende actually fighting to get free. Jeric watched him too, feeling a cough coming on. He tried to stop it, but it wasn't happening. Coughing, Lux looked down at him, and smirked. Madende stopped and looked down at Jeric, feeling a sudden bolt of adrenaline coursing up through his body. Bracing his feet against the wall, Madende pulled with all the strength he had, snapping the chain on his left arm. Eyes widening and jaw dropping open, Lux stared, shocked beyond belief, that Madende had just snapped the chain. Reaching above his head, Madende snapped the chain that held his throat.

Dropping down, Madende now dangled by one chain, on his right wrist. Lux stared at Madende, to shocked run, to stunned to speak. Jeric stared wide eyed as Madende braced his feet on the wall, grabbing the chain at his wrist, and pulling with all his strength. After a few more seconds of pulling, the chain snapped, and Madende shot off the wall, like a bullet being shot from a gun. Madende hit the ground hard on his back, rolling and sliding backwards on his feet. Madende glared at Lux, who suddenly released Jeric and darted for the door. Madende bolted after him, grabbing Lux by the shirt and ripping him around to face him, slamming him against the wall. Jeric stood and looked back at them, still stunned.

"Still think I'm one to fuck with?" Madende growled, through clenched teeth.

"Pl-please! Let me go! I won't bother you ever again!" Lux begged.

"Bullshit!" Madende spat. "You took kids from their mother and left them in the woods to die! You took me from my family, and left me in here, in hopes that I would die! Then, you took a loved one and hurt him, now I'm going to hurt you." he growled, gripping Lux's throat.

Before he could do anything to Lux, Lux brought his knee up, connecting with Madende's stomach. As Madende stumbled back, holding his stomach and coughing, Lux punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, then bolted out the door. Jeric hissed and started to follow, but stopped and smiled as he heard Jake's voice.

"Well, well. Lookie who I just ran across. Funny…I was just looking for you." he growled, making Jeric laugh.

Jeric knelt down beside Madende, who was slowly pushing himself back up. Gripping him by the upper arm, Jeric gently pulled Madende to his feet, then hugged him tightly. Madende leaned against Jeric, laying his forehead against his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Jeric asked, gently putting a hand to the back of Madende's head.

"Weak but yea. Are you ok?" Madende asked, lifting his head and looking at Jeric.

"I am now that I found you." Jeric said, smiling.

Madende smiled back and closed his eyes as Jeric gently kissed him on his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Running through the woods with Suki on his back, Adam jumped bushes and dead branches, trying to get home as soon as possible. Suki had gotten shot with a Knockout Dart, and now rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Suki? You awake?" Adam asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So…tired…" Suki muttered weakly.

"I know, but stay with me. Try fighting it." Adam said, looking up as Shi jumped from branch to branch over his head.

"I can't…" Suki groaned, moving her head.

"Sure you can. Think of your kids." Adam said, jumping over a dead branch.

"Kaiden…Jaiden…my babies…" Suki murmured.

"That's it. Come on now, tell me about them." Adam said.

"Kaiden Lucas…Chase…Jaiden Tara…Rose…my babies…" Suki muttered, her eyes closing.

"Great names. What else can you tell me about them?" Adam asked, jumping a small creek.

"Wonderful…kids." Suki muttered weakly, then fell limp.

"Suki? Stay with me. Suki?" Adam said, ducking a low hanging branch.

Suki didn't respond and Adam began to get worried. Picking up his speed, Adam jumped another creek, stumbled a little, but kept going. The house was in view now, making Adam sigh with relief. Running up to the door, Shi opened the door as Adam ran in, and headed for the upstairs. Abi came out of the kitchen and saw Adam with Suki and gasped.

"Oh no!" she said, covering her mouth. "Is she?" she asked, looking at Shi.

"No, but hurry and get some water for me." Shi said, following Adam up the stairs.

"Momma!" Kaiden cried, starting to cry.

"Hey hey, its ok. Don't you worry about her. She'll be just fine." Shi said, smiling weakly at him.

"Here, take her up to the room. I'll be right there." Adam said, gently handing Suki off to Shi.

"Ok." Shi said, taking her and darting up the stairs.

"Momma's hurt!" Kaiden said, tears rolling down his face.

"No, she's not. She's just sleepy." Abi said, smiling.

"Promise?" Kaiden asked.

"I promise. Now wait here for a bit, ok? When she wakes up, she'll be just fine, you'll see. Don't you worry." Abi said, nodding.

Kaiden nodded and watched with sad eyes as Shi disappeared upstairs with his mother. Jaiden, who was in the playpen, started crying and Adam jogged over to her, picking her up. Kaiden hugged Adam's leg tightly, and cried as Adam held Jaiden, trying to calm her.

"Kaiden, you have to be strong, ok?" Adam said, kneeling down to the little boy.

"I don't know how to be." Kaiden cried.

"Sure you do. All this time, you've always said we'd find your mom, right?" Adam asked, smiling.

Kaiden nodded and wiped his tears away. Adam smiled again and brushed his hair from his tearstained face.

"Ok, and we found her. So, now, keep saying that she'll be ok. That will give her strength, ok?" Adam said.

"She'll be ok." Kaiden repeated, rubbing his eyes.

"Good boy. Now keep that in mind, and she'll be just fine. You'll see. And there'll be nothing to worry about at all." Adam said, smiling.

Kaiden nodded and hugged him tightly. Adam hugged him back and picked him up, gently bounced both children. Jaiden slowly stopped crying, as did Kaiden, and both rested their heads on his shoulder. Upstairs, Shi had taken Suki to a room on the third floor and laid her down.

"Suki, wake up. Come on girl, you can do it. Wake up!" Shi called, gently tapping her face.

Suki didn't respond to her call or touch. Shi quickly ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth and got it wet with cold water, before rushing back out to her. Gently wiping Suki's face, she tried again.

"Suki! Can you hear me?" she called.

This time, Suki responded and moaned softly.

"Kai…den…" she muttered.

"Suki, can you hear me? Wake up, please!" Shi begged, wiping her face again.

"Where…am I?" Suki asked, opening her eyes.

"You're safe. Away from Lux and everything. Can you sit up? Shi asked.

Abi came through the door as Shi helped Suki sit up, and stopped beside the bed. Setting down the tray, she walked around the side of the bed, and helped Suki sit up.

"Hungry?" Shi asked.

"Starving." Suki replied.

"Ok, we're gonna start off small. Here's some soup, this way you won't get sick." Shi said, handing the bowl of soup to Suki.

Suki gently took the owl and ate slowly, enjoying every bite. Suki looked around while she ate, taking in her surroundings, then looked up at Shi and Abi, who exchanged a nervous glance.

"Where's Billy?" she asked.

"Down stairs. He just came in." Shi said, smiling weakly.

"Is he ok?" Suki asked, looking at her.

"He's just fine. Eat up and rest. We'll bring Kaiden and Jaiden up real soon, and you three can rest together." Shi said, smiling.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this." Suki said, eyes filling up with tears.

"No, no tears. Just rest up. No need for repayment." Abi said, shaking her head.

"Please, there must be something I can do for you!" Suki begged. "I'll do anything! Just name it!"

"We don't want, nor do we need anything. Just rest." Shi said.

"You sure? Anything!" Suki said.

"The only thing we would be willing to take, is a visit from you and the children from time to time." Shi said.

"Yes, that would be great! They're great kids!" Abi agreed, nodding.

"Deal!" Suki said, smiling.

"Good, now finish eating and rest. We'll go get the kids." Shi said, and she and Abi headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Shi and Abi returned with Kaiden and Jaiden. Shi set Kaiden down and he ran over to Suki, throwing his arms around her neck. Abi carried Jaiden over, and gently handed the baby to her mother.

"Thank you so much. You saved my babies!" Suki cried, hugging both her children.

"It was no problem. Now, all of you rest. You've had a rough day." Shi said, as she and Abi turned to leave again.

"Thank you! If you like, you can send Billy up here too." Suki called after them.

"Will do." Abi said, nodding.

Both girls left, leaving Suki and her two children to make up for lost time.

**_A/n: there be the next chapter! hope you enjoy :D more to come soon! review for me! LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT  
to Abi, of course :P


	18. A New Stranger

_**Chapter 17: A New Stranger**_

At the Cavern, the fight between the hunters, Jack and Kevin had finally ended, and the two leaned back against the wall, panting and covered in blood. Jack looked at Kevin, who looked up at Jeric and Madende as they came up.

"Madende! You ok?" Kevin asked, pushing off the wall.

"Weak…but I think." Madende said, nodding.

"They haven't been giving you any blood have they?" Jack asked, walking over to them.

"No." Madende replied, shaking his head.

"Well, drink then." Jeric said, holding out his arm.

"No." Madende repeated, turning his head away.

"Madende, you need to drink." Jeric said, starting to make a cut on his arm with one of his claws.

"No, please. Don't cut." Madende said, grabbing his wrist. "I don't want to drink from you, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

"I'll let you know when to stop." Jeric said, looking at him.

"Its not a matter of letting him know when to stop, it's a matter of him being _able_ to stop. He hasn't had any blood in over three days, so his body is not only needing it, its craving it." Jack explained.

"He's right. I need to get to the house." Madende said, releasing Jeric's wrist.

"I wish you would drink a little now." Jeric said, gripping Madende's wrist, and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Not from you. I don't want to hurt you." Madende said, shaking his head. "I can wait till I get to the house. I've waited this long, I'll be ok till then." he added quietly.

"Madende, drink. You'll be able to stop yourself, I know." Jeric said, looking up at him.

Madende shook his head and look ahead of them. Kevin and Jack exchanged a look and turned towards the mouth of the cave, starting to walk away. With out him noticing, Jeric pulled his arm away from Madende, and quickly cut his forearm with his claw. The smell of his blood washed over Madende almost instantly, making him grit his teeth and look away.

"Jeric, please. I don't want to hurt you." he said, squeezing his eyes closed.

"You're not going to hurt me, now drink." Jeric said, holding his arm closer to Madende.

"No, I can't." Madende said, shaking his head.

Kevin and Jack stopped and looked back at them, then looked at each other with amused smirks. Jeric sighed and wiped a finger over his bleeding arm, then ran his finger over Madende's lips. The smell was torment to Madende, and he started to raise his hand to wipe away the blood, but Jeric grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"Don't, just take it." he said, his voice quiet.

Madende closed his eyes again, shaking his head. His body was starting to tremble from being so weak, and his knees suddenly gave out, making him fall. Jeric grabbed him quickly, kneeling down with him. Madende finally licked his lips, tasting the sweet, but salty taste of Jeric's blood. He wanted more, but was afraid to take more. Jeric moved behind him, wrapping his arm around Madende's shoulder, and pulling him back, so that Madende was leaned against his chest.

Jeric held his bleeding arm to Madende, who closed his eyes and turned away. Jeric leaned forward, placing his face against Madende's, his mouth beside his ear, and gently kissed Madende's ear.

"Drink." he whispered, lifting his head and gently kissing Madende's lips.

"Jeric…please…" Madende begged quietly, putting his hands on Jeric's legs.

"Drink, you won't hurt me, I promise." Jeric whispered, kissing Madende's forehead.

He held his arm back up to Madende's mouth, and with a sigh, Madende closed his eyes and gently put his mouth to Jeric's arm, drinking his blood. Jeric smiled, and laid his chin against the top of Madende's head, his other hand gently rubbing Madende's shoulder. Kevin and Jack smiled and turned again, walking out of the Cavern and standing guard.

Jeric could feel himself getting a little weaker as Madende drank, but didn't pull his arm away. Madende, however, forced himself to stop, and turned away again. Jeric, lifted his head and looked down at him. Madende had a small trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth, which Jeric took his finger and gently wiped away the blood, holding his finger to Madende's lips. Madende gently took Jeric's finger in his mouth, sucking off the blood.

"Feel any better?" Jeric asked, gently kissing Madende's temple.

"A little." Madende replied, with a small sigh.

"Good, lets start getting you back to the house." Jeric said, helping Madende sit forward.

Jeric got to his feet and helped Madende to his feet, and braced him against his shoulder. Kevin and Jack looked at them as they came up to the mouth of the Cavern, and Madende shied away from the sunlight at first. Kevin and Jeric exchanged nervous glances, then looked back at Madende.

"You need a cloak or something?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Madende muttered, shaking his head and putting his hand over his eyes.

"Here, put these on." Jack said, pulling a pair of dark sunglasses from his side pocket. "You've been in that dark room for so long, your eyes aren't used to the sunlight anymore." he said as Jeric took his sunglasses.

Madende lifted his head, and Jeric gently slipped the sunglasses over his eyes. Kevin and Jeric looked at each other again, then started out the Cavern, into the sunlight.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the house, Suki and her children, Kaiden and Jaiden, were still sleeping, while Abi was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Upstairs, Kale's eyes slowly opened and he looked around. Slowly sitting up, Kale threw his legs out of bed and stood, heading for the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came out and went downstairs. He looked around when he reached the living room, hearing Abi moving around in the kitchen. He quietly made his way into the kitchen where Abi stood at the stove, fixing the dinner.

"Where is everyone?" he asked groggily.

Abi jumped slightly and looked back at him with a smile.

"Oh, hey. Its been a while since you've been up. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Weak but ok I think." Kale replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, good. You hungry?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"Yea." Kale replied smiling.

"Great. Dinner will be ready shortly." Abi said, smiling.

"Where are the others. Weren't there many more people living here last time I was awake?" Kale asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Shi and Adam are out hunting for hunters, Jake and Jeric went to rescue Madende, and Eclipse is upstairs with his little brother, talking." Abi replied.

"Rescue Madende? Why only those two?" Kale asked.

"Because Eclipse and I had to stay here and watch Kaiden and Jaiden until Adam and Shi brought Suki home." Abi replied.

"Oh…" Kale muttered, sitting down at the table. "Ever find out what's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Oh! Yea…um…I'll let Shi explain that when she comes back, because I don't know all the details." Abi replied, looking at him sadly.

"Ok." Kale said, nodding.

Outside, several minutes away, Shi and Adam were jumping through tree branches, following a hunters scent. Stopping quickly, they hid behind the tree that they were in. Ahead of them, was a huge, batwing wolf with a hunter perched on its back.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" a males voice cried out in pure fear.

Shi looked at Adam nervously, and both peeked around the sides of their trees, to the wolf and hunter. There, kneeling before it, was a young man, with white hair and black highlights. Shi blinked a few times and stared at his eyes. His eyes were not normal. The pupil was an ice blue color, while the iris was black. Its like his eyes were built backwards. Shi raised an eyebrow and looked back at Adam who shrugged and shook his head.

"It's a wolf, Ash. What's wrong, haven't you ever seen a wolf before?" the hunter taunted.

"Not that fucking big!" Ash cried. "And what the hell is with the wings? Wolves don't have wings!"

"I know this. But she's a beauty, ain't she?" the hunter smiled, patting the wolf's head.

"Beauty? Hell no! It's a fucking monster!" Ash yelled.

The wolf growled at him, and lowered her head, glaring straight at Ash.

"I mean yes! She's definitely beautiful!" Ash quickly corrected himself.

"There you go, I knew you'd see it my way." the hunter laughed.

Sighing, Adam stepped around the side of the tree, out into sight. Shi looked at him stunned, and shook her head, as he smiled at her.

"Hey! Hunter! Leave the boy alone!" he yelled, glaring down at the hunter.

Ash, the hunter and the wolf looked up at him, the wolf growling and the hunter smirking.

"Ah! Baker! Part of the Fox clan! What brings you all the way out here?" the hunter asked.

"Looking for you." Adam replied.

"Really now? Well, you found me, now what?" the hunter asked.

"Now, I get to kill you." Adam said, smiling.

A ice dagger suddenly formed in his hand, and Ash's jaw fell open. The hunter laughed, and jumped down off the wolf, as Shi silently slipped from her branch, still hiding behind the tree. Adam remained in his tree, as the hunter approached him.

"Get the boy!" the hunter commanded the wolf.

It turned and growled at Ash, who froze in place, as the hunter jumped and tackled Adam, both falling from the tree, to the ground. Shi raced out from behind the tree, and jumped onto the wolf's back, gripping its ears and pulling back. The wolf howled in pain, and tried to shake her off, but Shi held on tight. Ash stared at her in astonishment, as she held on to this giant wolf. The wolf suddenly stopped, panting roughly, and Shi relaxed. That, however, was the wrong move. The wolf suddenly bucked its back, sending Shi back to the ground. Landing hard on her back, Shi coughed, momentarily stunned. The wolf turned and growled, racing towards Shi.

"Look out!" Ash cried, jumping to his feet.

To late. The wolf was on Shi no sooner than the words left his mouth. The wolf snapped at Shi's face, but Shi held it off at its throat. Ash stared again, as he noticed she had fangs. Adam looked over, seeing Shi pinned by the wolf, and with one loud growl, punched the hunter in the face, knocking him out cold, and shoved him off himself and raced towards the wolf. Ash jumped as Adam raced passed him, but Adam stopped dead in his tracks as Atsuko, the female wolf that had taken a liking to the Fox family, raced up, attacking the wolf standing over Shi.

Adam snapped out of his daze and raced over to Shi, sliding up to her on his knees.

"Shi! You ok?" he asked, kneeling over her.

"Yea. Fine." Shi said, sitting up and coughing again.

"Eh guys! What the hell is going on here?! What's with these god damned wolves?!" Ash cried, staring wide eyed at the fighting wolves.

"Don't panic, come over here." Adam said, waving to him.

Ash got to his feet shakily and slowly walked over to them. Shi smiled and looked at him. He couldn't take his eyes off the wolves. Atsuko yipped suddenly, as the other wolf sunk her teeth into Atsuko's neck. Shi started to get to her feet to help her, when Adam pulled her back down. Over head, four more wolves flew down, all attacking the other female wolf.

"Four more?! What the hell?!" Ash cried, jaw hitting the floor.

"Vixen, Cole, Duke, and Thai have come to help their mother." Shi said smiling to Adam.

Adam smiled back and stood up, helping Shi and Ash up as well. All three looked back at the wolves, who had pinned the one down and was attacking it viciously. Suddenly, someone slammed into Shi, from behind, knocking her to the ground. The person suddenly rolled them over, so that Shi was laying on her back on top of them, looking up at Adam and Ash. Adam growled deeply, his eyes going silver again.

"Let her go." he growled.

"Na, I think I'll take her back to Master Lux, where she can hang in the room with her pathetic brother." the hunter growled, wrapping one of his arms around Shi's neck.

"You're the stupidest fucking hunter I have seen." Adam growled, smirking.

The smile slowly faded away from the hunters mouth, as he looked up at Adam.

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice a bit shaky.

"Well, we all know that Jeric and Jake went to the Cavern and that Jeric has Madende now. Jake is in the process of beating the fuck out of Lux at the moment. Taking Shi back to him will do no good what-so-ever right now." Adam said, smiling wickedly, showing off his fangs.

Shi smiled at him, as the hunters grip loosened on her neck. Adam glared down at the hunter, and held his hand out to Shi, who reached to take it. Suddenly, the hunter gripped her neck tighter. Adam growled, and lowered his hand, so that it was out of sight of the hunter, and formed an ice dagger. Ash looked down at his hand, then looked back up at the hunter. Shi growled at the hunter as his grip tightened, and looked up at Adam.

"Come on now, let her go." Adam said calmly.

"No! I'll kill her myself." the hunter growled.

"Don't make me go demon on your ass." Adam warned, raising an eyebrow.

"What good will it do you?" the hunter asked.

"It'll give me more energy, and faster reflexes. Do you really want to push me?!" Adam growled, glaring at him.

"You better listen to him…you've never seen him pissed, and I have. Its scary!" Shi said, shivering.

"Shut up!" the hunter snapped, gripping her tighter.

"Let her go!" Adam snapped, his fist clenching tighter around the ice dagger.

"No! Not happening!" the hunter growled, flinching as Shi dug her claws into his arm.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Adam sighed, looking nervously at Shi.

Before anyone could move, Adam threw the ice dagger, the frozen blade striking its target in the hunters shoulder. Shi gasped, as she had felt the cold air off the dagger as it flew passed her. The hunter howled in pain, releasing Shi, who Adam grabbed and jerked her away. Shi stumbled into Ash, who stabled her, then looked back at Adam. Again, Ash's jaw dropped to the ground, as long silvery wings stretched from Adam's back. The hunter was still howling in pain, and ripped the dagger from his shoulder, dropping it to the ground. Ash looked at Shi who smiled innocently.

"What the FUCK is going on here?!" he cried, jumping up and down.

"Eh heh heh…you see…he's a…demon." Shi muttered holding finger to her mouth.

"He's a WHAT?!" Ash cried, flailing his arms.

"A demon." Shi repeated.

"You mean like 'rawr rawr, I possess you', demon?" Ash asked.

"Well, no, not possess you demon…but yea, he can be 'rawr rawr' which he's about to become…" Shi said, looking up at Ash.

"Oh boy…" Ash muttered, looking back at Adam. "I knew a guy like him once…we grew up together and used to be great friends, until some stupid fuck chased him off. I haven't seen him since." he muttered.

"Oh? That's sad. I'm sorry to hear." Shi said, looking back at Adam. "What was his name?" she asked, looking back at Ash.

"Eclipse Black." Ash muttered and Shi almost fell over.

He looked down at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Eh, did Eclipse have a earring?" Shi asked, and looked up at him.

"Yea, I think it was a half moon and a pentacle or something like that." Ash replied, nodding.

"I know him!" Shi said, jumping up and down.

"What? You know Eclipse?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I ought to…I'm dating him." Shi replied.

"No way!" Ash said, shaking his head.

"No seriously. Here, I'll prove it!" Shi said, pulling her phone from her pocket.

As she was looking through the pictures on her phone, there was a awful crunching noise, and Adam stood up and walked over to them, changing back into his human form. Ash looked at him, eyes wide, then shook his head.

"Here, look." Shi said, handing him her phone with a picture of she and Eclipse pulled up.

Ash looked at the picture, his jaw dropping open yet again. Adam started laughing, and shaking his head, gaining a look from both Shi and Ash.

"What's so funny?" Shi asked.

"Him! I swear he's trying to catch a bug or something with that trap of his." Adam said, chuckling.

"Well, there's been a lot of odd shit happening here…" Ash said.

"Yea, I know. Don't mind him, he's a retard." Shi said, playfully pushing Adam away.

Ash laughed then looked back at Shi.

"Wow…that's just…to cool. Is there anyway I can see him?" he asked.

"Sure, come with us." Shi said, turning away.

Vixen suddenly raced up, sniffing Ash, who just about jumped out of his skin. Shi laughed and held out her hand.

"Vixen, leave him alone." she said, smiling.

"She wants you to pet her." Adam said, as Thai ran up to him.

Ash slowly stuck out a hand and gently stroked Vixen's face. Atsuko trotted passed Shi, who quickly grabbed her fur and pulled herself up on her back.

"Come on, its quicker this way." she said, smiling back at Ash.

"There is no way in _hell_ I am getting on this thing!" Ash cried.

"Sure you can!" Adam laughed, quickly picking up Ash and tossing him on Vixen's back.

"Whoa! Not cool! Oh shit!" Ash cried, gripping Vixen's fur tightly.

"Come on Vixen!" Adam called, jumping up on Thai's back.

All the wolves took flight, carrying them back to the Fox house.

**_A/n: ok, sorry it took so long, but heres the next chapter!! hope you likies!! Review for me!! LaterZ!! _**

**_SHOUT OUT  
who else gets shout outs?? Abi of course!! _**


	19. New Family Memebers

_**Chapter 18: New Family Members**_

The fight between Jake and Lux had been going on for about an hour now, and that was only because Lux kept running and hiding. And he had just ran again, and Jake sighed before following after him at a brisk walk.

"Why do you keep running, Lux? Don't tell me your scared of me! It does you no good anyway, I always find you!!" he called after him.

Lux slid around a corner and bolted down the hall way, Jake, who had now started running after him, close behind. Lux stopped suddenly and grabbed an iron rod off the wall, turning and swinging it at Jake. Jake, luckily, ducked the first swing, and caught the second one, as Lux tried again. Shoving him back, Jake pinned Lux to the wall with the iron bar to his throat.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Jake asked, smiling, his fangs glinting in the dim light.

Lux only growled and struggled to get free. Jake smirked and pushed harder back on the iron bar, making Lux choke. Using most of his Vampire strength, Lux gripped the iron bar and shoved Jake back, freeing himself. Twirling the iron bar, Lux smirked and swung at Jake again, who caught the bar again, ripping it from his hands. Lux's eyes widened and he backed away, shaking his head.

"No! Stay away from me!" he said, voice shaky.

"Aww, now where's the fun in that?" Jake asked, smirking, twirling the iron bar around and walking forward.

"Get away from me!" Lux growled, backing himself against the wall.

"Um, lets think for a sec…how bout…No!" Jake growled, stopping a few inches from Lux.

Lux glared at him, pressing himself against the wall, and looking from Jake to the iron bar in his hand. Sighing, Jake looked down at the bar, and smirked evilly, sending cold chills down Lux's spine.

"Any last words before you stop breathing?" he asked, voice cold and serious now.

"Yea, two actually. Fuck you!" Lux growled.

"Ok, good enough for me." Jake said, smiling.

Before Lux had time to react, Jake swirled the iron bar one last time, and shoved it forward, end first, with enough force to pierce Lux's stomach. Lux's eyes widened and blood ran from the corners of his mouth, as Jake leaned forward.

"This is for the kids you stole from their mother and left to die in the woods." he growled, shoving the iron bar further into Lux's stomach.

The end of the bar came through Lux's back, blood rushing from both wounds. Jake stepped back, releasing the bar, and watched as Lux fell forward, limp, and with no sign of a heart beat. Sighing, he turned and started down the hallway, looking around for any other hunters or followers of Lux, planning to kill them too. Not seeing anyone, or hearing them, Jake started off on a jog out of the Cavern, that soon turned into a flit, heading home.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Kale! Where are you?" Shi called, walking from the kitchen to the living room.

"He went upstairs to his room a few minutes ago." Eclipse said, from the couch.

Billy, Eclipse's newfound little brother, sat next to him, watching Shi.

"Ok, thanks." Shi said, jogging up the staircase.

Billy watched her disappear, then looked back at his brother, who was giving off a warning look.

"What?" Billy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Back off." Eclipse muttered.

"What I do?" Billy asked.

"Just, back off." Eclipse repeated, then looked at the t.v.

Billy shook his head and looked towards the t.v. as well. Shi finished jogging up all the stairs and walked to Kale's door, knocking lightly.

"Yea?" Kale asked from the other side.

"Its Shi, can I come in?" Shi asked.

"Yea." Kale replied and Shi opened the door, walking in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Funny." Kale said, shaking his head.

"Oh? Well, I came up here, cause Abi said you were wondering if we found anything out." Shi said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Did you?" Kale asked.

Shi sighed and nodded sadly, looking up at him.

"Yea, we did." she muttered.

"I take it, by the way you are acting, that it isn't good." Kale said, looking down at the sheets.

"No, not really. Kale, you've been shot with a Demon Killer Dart." Shi explained.

"And there's no cure for it, is there?" Kale asked, looking up at her.

"No. Not a cure." Shi said, shaking her head.

Kale sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"That's fine. Let it take me. I have nothing to live for anyway. No family, no friends, no where to stay. I'd be better off dead." he muttered, and Shi looked up at him.

"That's not true." she said, shaking her head.

"Why not? All my family is either dead or hate me. All my friends run once they find out that I'm a demon. What point is there to life if you have no friends or family?" Kale asked, looking at her.

"That's because you're looking in all the wrong places for friends. You can't expect a human to understand the way you are." Shi said, shaking her head.

Kale looked at her and nodded, understanding her, then looked away again.

"Still…I have no one." he said, shaking his head.

"That's not true either." Shi said.

"How is it not?" Kale asked, looking back at her.

"Because, this house if full of demons and Vampires that understand and know what you are, and they all want to help and be there for you. And you're welcome to live here with the rest of us. This could be your room, or you can pick any of the others that aren't taken. We'll be the family your looking for." Shi said, smiling at him.

Kale smiled back at her and sighed.

"What's the point though. You said you're self I got shot with a Demon Killer Dart, how can I have a family if I'm going to die anyway?" he asked.

"Because, even though there isn't a cure for it, there is one other way that you could still over come the effects." Shi said.

"Really? What?" Kale asked, becoming excited.

"Well…And you don't have to make up your mind right away, but…Doc says that the only other way for you to live, is if you become a Vampire. There is something in our blood that over powers the effects of the Demon Killer. I've been shot several times with one, and because I'm a Vamp, I'm alive." Shi explained, watching his face for a reaction.

Kale looked at her for a minu10te, thinking things over, then stared down at the sheets again. Shi sighed and gently touched his arm, and he looked back up at her.

"You don't have to make up your mind right away. But think it over, because if you really want to live, and have a new family and life, this is your only way. And, being a Vamp isn't as bad as everyone says it is. You can go out in sunlight, you can eat human food, drink what you want, but from time to time, you'll need a little blood to keep you going. We usually have a glass a night, of hospital pouches." she said.

"I'll think it over. Promise." Kale replied, smiling.

"Good. And, being a Vamp won't take away your demon side either. You'll still be able to do everything you can do now." Shi replied, standing.

"Ok." Kale said nodding.

"Kay, rest up, I need to help around the house for a bit. Think things over and let me know." Shi said, walking towards the door.

"I will." Kale said, nodding and smiling.

Shi smiled back and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Kale stared at the door a minute, then lay down in bed, thinking things over. If he didn't take the Vamp offer, he'd die. But if he did, he'd live and be a blood sucker that everyone feared. Then again, if he died, he'd miss the perfect opportunity to have a family and feel wanted by someone. Sighing, Kale rolled over on his side, looking out the window. It would take a lot of thinking this time.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Downstairs, Ash sat quietly on the couch, looking towards the t.v, feeling a bit odd. Eclipse didn't seem to recognize him off hand, and kept glaring at him. Shi walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, when the front door opened, and Jeric walked in, holding Madende.

"What the hell happened?!" Shi cried, rushing over to her brother.

"They had him hanging in a room by his wrists and neck. He's fine though, get him some blood." Jack said, holding the door open for Jeric.

Kevin walked in behind them, and followed Shi into the kitchen.

"How's Kale?" he asked, leaning against the cabinet.

"He's awake. I explained to him about becoming a Vamp and how it would help him survive, and he said he'd think it over." Shi said, biting open a packet of blood.

"Did he sound like he would go for it though?" Kevin asked, watching her.

"At first, he was willing to let the dart to its thing and kill him, because he didn't have any family or friends. But told him that he was welcome here, and that we would be a family for him, and seemed to change his mind. But I'm still not so sure." Shi said, shaking her head.

"Hmm…Hopefully he will." Kevin said, nodding.

"Yea, I'm really hoping. And Eclipse isn't happy about Ash being here, he doesn't recognize him, which, I don't know how, you can't exactly forget those eyes." Shi said, looking at Kevin.

"No, not really." Kevin said, shaking his head. "Has he introduced himself, full name and everything?" he asked.

"Don't know. I'll have him speak up here in a sec." Shi said, picking up the glass and taking it back to the living room.

When she and Kevin walked in, Jeric was sprawled out on the floor, and Madende was laying on the couch. Shi walked over to her brother, handing him the glass, and he gratefully took it, drinking half of it in one drink.

"Slow down, Madende. Don't need you choking now." Kevin said, shaking his head.

"Jeric, are you alright?" Shi asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yea…just wore out." Jeric replied, taking a deep breath.

"You need anything?" Shi asked.

"No, I'm ok." Jeric replied.

"Ok." Shi said, standing.

She looked from Billy to Ash, and smiled.

"Ash, tell us about yourself a little, and lets see if we can't ring any bells in Eclipse's mind." she said, smirking at Eclipse.

Eclipse rolled his eyes playfully and looked at Ash. Ash sighed and cleared his throat, looking at her.

"Names Ash Don DeClure. I was orphaned when I was little, both parents passed away. I used to roam with Eclipse, until that one fucker kept harassing him about wanting to be his Sire or whatever, and he left." he explained, and Eclipse's eyes widened a bit.

"What is one thing you remember the most about me?" he asked.

"The day that we were at the pond, and he came up, and everything went dark and cold." Ash replied.

"It is you! How the hell did you find me? And how did you know I was alive?!" Eclipse cried, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were alive, and I just kinda stumbled across you're girlfriend." Ash replied, smiling.

"Wow! I can't believe this! Two people in one day…this is just…wow…" Eclipse muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, go walk with them or something and get caught up on things with each other. Ash, Billy, you are welcome to stay if you like. There is plenty of room, and if you wish to stay, you may pick one out and get moved in whenever you like." Shi said, smiling.

"What do you charge for rent?" Billy asked.

"No rent. No payments, nothing. Just move in and enjoy yourself." Abi said, appearing next to Shi.

Shi jumped and looked at her, then sighed and smiled at Billy.

"But…we have to give you something. How are we going to live if we don't pay for our housing?" Ash asked.

"No worries. No money." Shi said, shaking her head.

"The Fox's are like, really rich. So, you don't need to worry about a thing. They've taken care of all of us." Abi said.

Shi nodded and looked at the two boys.

"You don't have to make up your minds at the moment, just enjoy yourselves, get caught up with things with Eclipse." she said.

"Lets go for a walk. It'll be quieter that way." Eclipse said standing.

Ash and Billy nodded, following him out the door. Shi sighed and dropped down on the couch, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Quick footsteps sounded from the stair case, and suddenly there as an arm next to her mouth.

"Bite me!" Kale cried.

"What? Why?" Shi asked, sitting up.

"I want to live here with you guys! I want you to be my new family. Bite me!" Kale said.

"It doesn't work that way dear. Come on, lets go back up to your room." Shi said, standing.

"But I want you to turn me!" Kale cried.

"And I will, but not down here. In your room." Shi said, pushing him towards the stairs.

Kale nodded and jogged up the stairs, Shi right behind him. When they reached his room, Shi closed the door, and gently pushing him towards the bed. Once he was sitting, she grabbed his wrist, and held his hand, palm up, and looked at him.

"You are sure about this, right?" she asked.

"Yes!" Kale said, smiling.

"Ok, I have to cut you're hand, so it may hurt a bit." Shi said.

"Why don't you just bite me, it'll be quicker." Kale asked.

"Because, the stories about turning over once bitten are just folk lore. It doesn't work like that. You have to have blood fusion." Shi said.

"Oh…ok then. Just do it." Kale said, smiling a her.

"Ok, here we go." Shi said, smiling back.

She looked down at his hand, then ran her sharpest claw over his palm, leaving a sort of deep cut. Kale clenched his teeth at the pain, but watched as she did it to her own hand. Looking up, she smiled weakly and placed her bleeding hand to his. Kale felt odd, as his and her blood mixed. Her blood seemed to burn him, as did his to her. They left their hands together for several minutes, before Shi pulled her hand away, and fell back on the ground. Kale became instantly dizzy and braced himself on a shaky arm, closing his eyes.

"You need you're rest now…You'll be going through some fazes here soon, as you're body turns over. And I don't know what else will happen, seeing as you have poison in your body." Shi said, slowly standing, and leaning against the dresser.

Kale nodded and fell over on the bed, closing his eyes. Shi made her way over to him, helping him back into bed, and covering him up. Kale smiled weakly up at her, gaining a smile back, before she gently kissed his forehead.

"Welcome to the family. See you soon." she whispered, as Kale's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**_A/n: NEXT CHAPTER!! only 1 more to go!! hopefully...hehe but yea! there you go! enjoy! review! and...well...LaterZ!! _**

**_SHOUT OUT  
to Abi of course!_**


	20. Going Home

_**Chapter 19: Going Home**_

Several days had passed, and Jake was in a much better mood after the fight he had with Lux. Everyone was calmer, feeling much better, and even became brave enough to venture out into the woods at night, for a late night swim at the waterfalls. With no one to lead them, the hunters didn't have any commands or rules to follow, so they left the Fox family alone.

It was late morning, when Kale's eyes slowly opened. He felt stronger, happier, and much healthier than before, and sat up quickly, jumping out of bed and racing downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, music playing, sitting around playing games, dancing, or playing card games. Shi was sitting on the floor, with Madende, Jeric and Adam, playing a card game. Ash, Billy, and Eclipse were playing a game on the playstation, and Abi and Jake where in the corner dancing to the song that was playing. Kale smiled and raced over, pouncing Shi, both falling over on the floor.

"I feel much better!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" he cried, hugging Shi tightly.

"Oh! Morning Kale! Glad to see you are feeling better. Hungry?" Shi asked, smiling up at him.

"More like thirsty for blood. I'm goin to town for blood." Kale said, jumping up and starting for the door.

Shi jumped up quickly and grabbed his arm, shaking her head.

"No, no, no. We don't get blood from there." she said, pulling him to the kitchen.

"What? Why not?" Kale asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, we don't feed off humans like that." Shi said, opening the refrigerator door.

"Then how do we feed off them?" Kale asked.

"Like this." Shi said, smiling and pulling a blood packet from the fridge.

"Oh?" Kale asked, watching her bite the packet open.

She poured the blood into a small glass and handed Kale the glass. Kale took the glass and drank quickly. Shi shook her head, and looked back at the fridge.

"Now, something you need to know. If you ever get thirsty for blood, we do not ever attack a human. If you get thirsty, come in here and grab a packet, and drink it. Hell, grab two, three, even four packets, but don't ever attack a human, ok?" she said.

"Got it." Kale said, nodding.

"Good. We re-stock the fridge every week or so, so don't worry about drinking a lot, but then again, you don't want to drink to much, because you'll be wanting it all the time. So, try to keep yourself limited." Shi explained.

"Ok." Kale said, nodding. "I'm not thirsty anymore." he said, looking around.

"Good, now lets go in here and sit with the others. Play some games, watch, or dance, whatever." Shi said, smiling.

"Ok." Kale said, nodding and following her out the door.

Shi took her seat, where she had been sitting, across from Madende, with Jeric to one side and Adam to the other. Kale sat beside her, watching them play.

"Shi, you have threes. And I just called Madende on a bullshit, so he has the whole damned deck." Jeric said, smiling.

"Oh yay." Shi said teasingly, smiling at her brother.

She quickly scanned the cards in her hand, then picked out three.

"Three threes." she said, smiling and laying the cards face down.

"Damn it!" Madende growled, looking up at her.

Shi smiled, and looked to Adam.

"Your turn." she said.

"Hmm…." Adam hummed, scanning the cards in his hand. "Heh…two fours." he said, tossing two cards face down.

Madende growled playfully, and scanned the cards in his hand.

"Four fucking fives!" he said, tossing down four cards.

"Bullshit!!" Jeric cried, laughing.

"You bastard!" Madende growled, laughing and picking up all the face down cards.

Sighing, he picked them all up and scanned them, putting them in proper place. Jeric laughed and went through his cards.

"One six." he said, tossing down a card.

"Bull fucking shit!" Madende said, and everyone started laughing.

Even Kale joined in on the fun, and laughed with them. The others turned and looked back at them, and smiled, before returning to what they were doing. Jeric picked up the single card he had thrown down, and smiled at Shi.

"Your up." he said.

"Ok, one seven." Shi said, dropping down a card.

"Fuck!" Madende growled, making her laugh.

"One eight." Adam said, also dropping a card.

"Four god damned nines." Madende said, dropping four cards.

"Hehe." Jeric laughed, scanning his cards. "One ten." he said, dropping a card.

Madende sighed and looked up at Shi.

"One jack." she said, dropping a card.

"One queen!" Adam called dropping a card.

"Holy hell! He only has one card left!" Jeric cried.

"Bullshit!!" Madende said, pointing at him.

"Like hell!" Adam said, flipping over his card.

A queen sat face up, and Adam smirked at Madende.

"Take em all!!" he said, pushing the small pile of cards towards Madende.

"Well fuck me running!" Madende growled, picking up the cards.

"And its your turn, bro." Shi said, smiling.

"I know, I know." Madende said, scanning his cards again. "Four kings, damn it."

"One ace." Jeric said, dropping a card.

"Two twos." Shi said, dropping to cards.

"One three." Adam said.

"Bullshit!" all three cried.

"Alright damn! I lied!!" Adam cried picking up the cards.

"Hah! Not through yet!!" Madende said happily. "Four fours." he said, dropping four cards.

"One five! And I'm out!" Jeric said, smiling.

"Bullshit!" Madende cried, looking up at him, wide eyed.

"Nope." Jeric said, flipping his card.

There was indeed a five there. Madende sighed and dropped his head.

"I hate this damned game!!" he yelled, throwing his cards into the air.

They rained down around them like confetti, making the others roll with laughter. After a few minutes of laughing, they gathered the cards, and sat back, Shi shuffling them.

"Now what?" she asked, looking around at them.

"Lets play again." Adam and Jeric suggested.

Madende sighed and groaned, falling back on the floor. Jeric, happily took this opportunity to crawl over to him, and lay down on top of him, kissing him gently.

"What's the matter? Can't stand to loose?" he asked, smiling.

"No." Madende said, smiling back.

"Its only a game. It'll be ok." Jeric said, kissing him again.

"Yea, yea, yea, I know, I know." Madende said, playfully rolling his eyes.

Shi smiled at them and started dealing out the cards. Kale slide over beside her and smiled.

"I'll play." he offered.

"Sweet!" Adam said, and Shi dealt to him too.

After all the cards were dealt out, Jeric and Madende sat back up, and gathered their cards.

"I'll start off." Adam said, sorting out his cards.

"Ok." Shi said, nodding.

"One ace." Adam said, dropping down a card.

"Three twos." Madende said, dropping three cards.

"Three threes." Jeric said, also dropping three cards.

"Two fours." Kale said, dropping two cards.

"Hmm…" Shi mused, still sorting through her cards. "One five." she said, adding her card to the pile.

"One six."

"Two sevens."

"Three eights"

"Bullshit!!" Madende said, looking at him.

Jeric playfully glared at him, and picked up the cards with a sigh. Madende smiled happily and looked through his cards, then looked up at Kale.

"You're up." he said, nodding.

"Oh, right…hmm…" Kale said, shaking his head and looking at his cards. "One nine." he said, dropping a card.

"One ten." Shi said, tossing down a card.

"Jack." Adam said, dropping a card.

"Queen." Madende said, adding his card.

"Three fucking kings." Jeric grumbled, shooting Madende a playful glare.

Madende smiled innocently at him, as Kale scanned his cards.

"Hmm…Ah, there you are." he said, smiling. "Four aces." he said, dropping four cards.

"Holy hell!!" Adam cried.

"Eh…um…damn it!!" Jeric said, huffing a sigh and pouting playfully.

"What? Can't call a bullshit on the poor boy?" Madende asked, smirking.

"Shut….up…" Jeric muttered.

"Hehe." Madende said, smiling innocently again. "I love you!" he added.

"Yea, yea, yea. I love you too." Jeric said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Shi quickly scanned the cards in her hand, and smiled.

"Two twos." she said, tossing down the cards.

"Bull…..shit?" Madende mussed, scanning his hand.

"Nope." Shi said, reaching for the cards.

"I didn't call it!" Madende cried.

"Yes you did." Shi said, nodding.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh zip it both of you!" Adam cried.

"Shi's right, you said bullshit, now you get to pick them up, if they aren't what she said they were." Jeric said, flipping the top two cards that Shi had dropped.

"God damn it!!" Madende sighed.

Shi and Jeric laughed at him, while the other two glanced at each other. Sighing Madende shook his head.

"I give up!" he cried, tossing his cards in the air again. "I'm getting bored with the game anyway…and my ass is numb, so, I'm gonna go get something to drink." he said, standing.

"I can un-numb it for you!" Jeric called, making Adam and Shi fall over laughing, and Kale's jaw to drop.

Madende himself, stumbled over his own feet into the kitchen, blushing lightly. Shi gathered the cards close to her, as did the others, and handed her the rest. She put them back in the box, and dropped them into the drawer on the end table and looked around.

"Now what?" Adam asked, leaning back against the couch.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to harass Madende some more." Jeric smirked, getting up.

The other three laughed at him, as he disappeared into the kitchen. From the stairs, Kaiden raced down, smiling happily.

"Aunt Shi! Uncle Adam!!" he called, pouncing on Shi.

"Hello Kaiden. Sleep well?" Shi asked, hugging him and smiling.

"Slept great! How bout you?" Kaiden asked, as Suki stopped and smiled at them.

"I slept really, really good! Glad you slept good." Shi said.

"Yay! Uncle Adam!" Kaiden said, jumping up and pouncing Adam.

"Oof…hello Kaiden." Adam said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Mommy says we're going home today. But, I kinda really don't want to go, because all my toys are here." Kaiden said, growing suddenly sad.

"Take them with you." Shi said, smiling.

"Oh no, we couldn't. You bought all this stuff, I couldn't take it." Suki said, shaking her head.

"Well yea, we bought it, but we bought it for them. I don't think any one here still plays with toys, and I _KNOW_ none of us are expecting kids anytime soon, so take it." Shi said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Suki asked nervously.

"Positive. Take it all, or take some and leave some here, for when you visit." Shi said, shrugging.

"We'll take some, so they have something here when they come back." Suki said, smiling.

"Ok." Shi said, nodding.

"Kaiden, go pick out some things to take home." Suki said, looking down at the little boy.

"YAY!" Kaiden cried, racing back up the stairs.

"Any idea what she likes the most?" Suki asked, looking up at Shi.

"Not really. She's been playing with all the toys we give her, so I'd say grab a few and don't forget the pacifier, or you'll have major problems." Shi said, laughing.

"No shit." Suki said, smiling.

She quickly gathered some things, getting ready for Madende to take her home. Once she was ready, Madende looked up at her and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked, standing.

"Yea." Suki said, nodding.

Kaiden had already given everyone hugs, and everyone got to hold the baby one last time, before they were ready. Shi stood, and went to Suki, hugging her gently, as she had the baby again.

"Be safe. If you need us, call. Or if you feel unsafe at your place, there's always room here." she said.

"Thank you." Suki said, smiling, and hugging Shi back.

"One of the boys will be checking up on you from time to time, so if you see any of them outside in a tree or something, don't freak. Since the hunters know you, and your kids, they may try another attack. So, we'll be watching out for you." Shi explained.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for this." Suki said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, for starters, don't cry." Madende said, smiling. "No repayment due. Just bring the kids by for visits, and we'll call it even." he added, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much. You saved my babies and me." Suki said, hugging Madende.

"Heh, no problem." Madende said, returning the embrace.

Suki hugged everyone, before following Madende and Jeric out the door. Madende stood in the doorway to the garage, with a few of Suki's bags, and smiled in.

"We'll be back in a few." he said.

"Ok, be careful." Shi said, nodding.

"Will do." Madende said, closing the door.

The two boys took the small family back to their home, and helped them get settled in, and then from time to time, continued to check on them, making sure they were safe.

_**The End!! **_

**_A/n: THE END!! THE END THE END THE END!! hehe, yea, so that was the end of this one. Happily ever after...or was it? Keep your eyes out for the next one, Mind Games! until then!! LaterZ All!!_**

SHOUT OUT!!  
to Abi, thanx for stickin with me!! ;)


End file.
